I Can See Your Voice
by CassadraChan
Summary: Elsa has been isolated her whole life, due to one genetic mistake - she's profound Deaf. Everything changes with one boy. Astrid, after an accident long ago, joins her long time best friend in high school, finding it hard to fit in. That is, untill she meets him... JELSA AND HICCSTRID ARE MAIN COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Elsa**

I step out of my car, sighing deeply. Just another day at this school, that doesn't even bother that I exist. Why did my old school have to get closed? Felton High was really good. I miss all of my friends, who now has been split out through the city to different schools, thanks to the community salary. The salary was originally provided for my old school, But due to Felton's too little amount of students and staff, the salary now is given to my new school, so they can get a new basketball course.  
Here, I'm nobody, I have no purpose, I know nobody, and students even avoid me. But I understand. I'm constantly being followed by this interpreter.  
Yes, I'm Deaf. Any problems with that? I was born profound Deaf, so don't feel pity for me or anything. I've never known any different.  
Oh, and Felton High? Only school for Deaf in tens of miles, so now I'm stuck here, until I get into college.  
I silently walk in through the doors, trying to walk past the students around me. Which can be difficult, for I can't hear the students come from behind. I manage to get to my locker without any trouble, and I seamlessly pull out the books for my first class, and as I shut the locker, my interpreter is on the other side.  
"Good morning, Elsa." She signs with a smile.  
"Good morning, Punzie" I sign back. I can talk, but it sounds so weird, that I'm too ashamed to use it in public. I just sign whatever I need to say.  
"Ready for class?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I plaster on a smile. Punzie is a good interpreter, and we're close, but we never see each other after school.  
"Let's go, then. Mr. North's class on national history sounds seriously interesting." She signs sarcastically. I giggle silenced, and walk towards my class.

-X-

"Miss Westergaard, can you answer, please?" Mr. North's lips are moving, but my dead ears hears nothing. I quickly focus on Punzie, who quickly signs what he says, and I then straighten my back.  
I prepare my hands for the answer, and try to avoid the staring pairs of eyes from all the other students, who look at me with some sort of distant disgust, like I was a whole other creature. Punzie's lips moves to translate my answer to Mr. North. He smiles and nods towards me.  
"Thank you for the concluding answer, Miss Westergaard. And with that..." My wrist buzzes, telling me, it's off the the next class.  
"Saved by the bell eh? Now off with you." Punzie translates, and comes down to my table.  
"Ready to go?" She signs, and I nod.  
"Just need to stop by my locker to get the books." I sign, before picking the books up, left the classroom, neatly followed by Punzie.  
I think this'll be a very long day.

-X-

Lunch break buzzes on my wrist, and I venture towards the already crowded cafeteria. Punzie went to eat lunch with Flynn Rider. I sense on her that she has an eye for the young ice hockey coach assistant, and would die to get to know him.  
I smile at the thought of those two together as I pick up my lunch en the desk.  
"Bon appetite" Miss Tiana's lips move kinda strange as she hands me the lunch, but I know she's southern. I smile an answer, as usual, as I won't speak in public.  
I head outside in the still a bit chilly spring, to sit by my usual tree, and enjoy the silence. It's always silent, but everyone around me is so stressed, and makes endless noise, through motion, movements, and facial expressions. Being Deaf, I communicate not only with ASL, or sign language as it's called, but also in physical expressions, such as body language, and facial expressions. It's an important part of communicating with Deafies, and confusion can happen often if the body aren't used as well, well besides the hands.  
Out here, there's nobody, so my eyes can also relax. Just for a little while, until I have to get back.  
I fish out a book from my backpack, and push my lunch a little aside.  
I sit and read for what seems like no time, before a silhouette passes by. I look up, and the first thing I see is a deep blue pair of eyes, slightly hidden by silver-white locks of hair. He has a surprisingly friendly smile on his face, which sort of scares me. What if he's here to hurt me, but is just warming up, by winning a bit of trust.  
"HI I'm Jack Frost and..." I'm too confused to concentrate on his lips, so I just end up shaking my head and get up with a hurry, scurry my backpack over my shoulder, and leave within a minute.  
I feel a firm grip on my hand, and it makes me turn around. He clearly has something to say, so I focus on his lips.  
"I'm sorry." My eyes widen. He rubs his chest in circular motions with his right hand. Meaning, he's signing. As in the signing I do!  
"I'm... J... A-C.. K" His signing is slow and stiff, but understandable. I waved shortly.  
"Hi. I'm Elsa." I finger spell my name slowly, and I see his lips form the right pronunciation. I nod, while "nodding" with my right fist, meaning "yes". He smiles and understands, I guess. He fumbles a little with his hands, trying to find out how to sign it, I assume.  
"I'm sorry, you..." He holds writes in the air, then squint his eyes, looking at the invisible words he wrote, like he read, followed by pointing at his lips. I smile. His signing is really bad, but he's trying, which gives him an A for effort in my book.

I hesitate. Should I? I look down for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I do. And as you can hear, I speak too." Jack's eyes widen in awe, a slight smile is pulled, as he looks into my eyes.

"That's cool." He looks away, and as if on cue, my wrist buzzes, telling me to go to class. I smile awkwardly at Jack, and he smiles friendly at me.

"I hope to see you around, Elsa." He says, and finger spell my name. I hold in a giggle, as he runs off.

Deep down, I hope so as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, guys.**

**Due to my other fanfic (Hiccstrid M) being cancelled and deleted, I've returned to this fic! I was a fool for starting two fics at once, for I know, I cannot write that much. But i'm on this one for good, now. You're stuck wit me till the end fom now on ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who took their time to read, comment, follow and favorite this story, it means the world to me!**

* * *

Jack.

Jack Frost.

He seems interesting indeed. And for what occasion has he learned to sign? Anywho he seems nice, and I hope to get to know him better.

I shut the door behind me, and kick my boots off.

"Hey!" I shout, not expecting to hear an answer, but I know Anna's home, so there is someone in the house.

"Hi!" Anna comes from the lounge on the left, and greets me with a hug.

"How was school today?" She signs. I try to hide my tiny smile.

"Oh, just the usual. Me and Punzie, attending classes, learning, reading and enjoy the silence." I sign. She sighs deeply with her whole body, before crashing on the nearest couch.

"Oh, if I just could shut my ears for one day of school. Just one." She signs. I smile, and sit down by her feet, as she lays down.

"Trust me, you'll be lost without being able to hear. When your hearing is non-existing, everything around will be a bigger mess and chaos than it already is. Your eyes gets tired, and then you'll get dizzy. Trust me, being Deaf is not something to wish for." I say, and smile weakly. She smiles back.

"But seriously, that's all that happened? By the look on your face, I'm pretty sure, a lot more happened than just the usual" As I focus from Anna's hands to her eyes, my cheeks seems to redden a bit.

"Okay, now you've got to tell me!" I look down, arching my fingers in a nervous habit. My hands start to unfold the story, not trusting my voice. It would probably shiver or shriek, without me noticing it. I'm a little hyped by meeting Jack, and me telling about it orally, could go really bad.

"So, you met McCutie from the ice hockey team?"

"McCutie? Who's that?"

"Oh, just the right hand of the teams' captain, McDreamy..." He eyes daze off, in the memory the ice hockey captain. I gagged internally. Personally, I would call Hans Saunters Jr., urgh even the title makes me barf, McDisgusting. I have no clue on what Anna sees in him. he's a sports' geek, only caring about winning, and looking good with the girls.

"How many times have we been over this, Anna? he's a senior! And you are a...?"

"A freshman, I know! But Elsa, he's so cute! I mean, he's tall, handsome, and the sound of his voice gives me butterflies!" I gagged again.

I could never tell my sister of his actual behavior in class. She doesn't have any with him, obviously, so she only sees him, when he is out and socializing with all the students. Girls, mostly, but whatever.

"Does this so-called _McDreamy_ even know you exist?" She pouts and crosses her arms.

"In fact, yes, he does. You see, he actually invited me to a party this weekend. I'm going with a couple of friends." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Aha. And who are these friends of yours?" I do know a few in her wide span of friends, and those, I trusted.

"Well, I'm definitely bringing Tia, Merida, Aurora and Ariel. Maybe even Astrid, if she's got the time!" My brows furrows a bit.

"You know Astrid Hofferson? How?"

"Oh, we met at one of your birthday parties back at Felton High, and we've been in contact since."

Could it really be true? Was Astrid Hofferson back from Scotland?

Astrid was quite new, back at Felton. Her being hard of hearing got her in a few years before the school closed. We shared a few classes together, and who knew that a few bumps on the head could bring us together? We accidentally bumped into each other on the way into PE, and we laughed so hard, I thought I'd go deaf, well, If I wasn't all ready.

"Astrid's back, and you didn't tell me?" I ask in awe, now jumping a bit in my seat.

"Well, sorry. I guess it must have slipped my mind."

"For how long have she been back?"

"A week, maybe?"

"Oh, gods, I've got to see her!" I rush upstairs, and plug my cell to it's charger. I'm going to facetime for quite a while.

-X-

"So good to see you again, Astrid! Guess I'll see you in school?"

"You bet that, Elsie! See ya!" I end the call, jumping in my step, as I descend the stairwell, leading into the open kitchen. Mom and Dad are standing and preparing dinner.

"Wow, you guys are home? How long have I been talking?" I look into the living area, hoping Anna could give me an answer.

"Approximately 3 hours." She signs, smiling at me. My jaw drop, as I look back at mom and dad.

"Who were you talking to, Elsa?" Mom asks, as Anna joins us in the kitchen, sitting on a bar chair.

"...McCutie..." I see her lips moving in the corner of my eyes. Mom got a stern look on her face, lying down the kitchen knife.

"Now, Anna! You must sign, while Elsa is here! Now, who's this... McCutie?" I scowl, understanding what Anna told her.

"It's no one, mom. I've been facetiming with Astrid. She's returned from her family trip to Scotland." Moms eyes immediately brighten up by the mention of Astrid.

"I've always liked that girl. She's so mature, calm and yet ambitious about her future." I smile too, remembering how she kept on blabbering about joining the olympic athletes. She is so strong, flexible and incredibly graceful in her movements.

"Yeah, she's a keeper. And I just found out that she's starting on my school tomorrow! She'll graduate along with me!"

Dad turns from the stove, looking just as happy as I was.

"Sounds like your senior year wouldn't be too bad after all, now will it?" I shake my head.

I'm definitely looking forward to school tomorrow, for a change.

**Last examn is tomorrow, so I'll be right back on writing the next chapter for you guys! (They're probably going to be a bit longer than this one though :) )**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**S-U-M-M-E-R! Last exam finished with a B-, so all's good (: Now I can completely focus on this story, along with enjoying two months of freedom!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jack**

Elsa.

Elsa Westerguaard.

She's amazing, of a sort. I don't know her yet, but I intend to. Somehow.

I hold the door for Bunny and Hiccup, throwing off my shoes. The door locks itself with a loud click, letting the residents of this house, aka mom and Pippa, know that I'm home.

"Hey boys! Care for an after-practice snack? I made muffins!" Mom appears from our little kitchen, holding a plate of muffins. They still steam a bit from the heat, freshly baked.

"Oh, no thanks, Mrs. Frost. Not really hungry." Hiccup declined with a polite smile. Bunny agreed after pulling off his shoes. "Maybe later, Mrs. F."

We jump up the stairs, entering my room. Pippa is sitting on my desk chair chewing on a pink bubble of gum.

"Pip, get out of here, please. I'll play with you later." She pouts as she slips off the chair.

"You're no fun, Jack."

"Sorry, sis. Gotta hang out with Bunny and Hiccup. Guy-stuff." She lightly kicks my shin on the way out, closing the door behind her. We all crash on my bed as I start up the X-Box.

"So, guys. You're up for some Skyrim, or a Hockey game?" When I don't get an answer I turn around to look at them. They bear a smirk each, scanning my face.

"Dude, what's the matter?"

"We saw you after practice. You did weird stuff with your hands, or something like that. What was that?" Bunny starts, crossing his arms, as he sits up against the wall. I freeze immediately, not knowing what to answer.

"Uh, yeah… About that…"

"You've talked with that Deaf girl, haven't you?" I lock my eyes on Hiccup, as he mentions Elsa like that.

"And what if I have?" I say, a bit defending in my voice.

"Nothing. I'm just curious." Hiccup says, raising his hands in defeat.

"So you've started practicing her wierdo language, or what?" Bunny scoffs. My eyes shoot directly at him, sharp as a knife.

"It's not weird, Bunny! It's her only way of communication, and if you have something bad to say about it keep it to yourself." I snap, turning away from him. I focus on the loading screen of my TV, trying to cool down.

"Sorry, mate. Didn't mean for it so sound like that. It's just that… Deaf-Girl… eh Elsa, is not really known for having the best reputation at school." He continues. I turn around once again, looking at him with e chill gaze.

"What would you know about her, Bunny? What _do_ you know?" Silence roars through my room, while Bunny looks taken aback.

"What's up with you, mate? You blow up out of nowhere, relax." I take a deep breath, nodding.

"Listen, Bunny doesn't mean anything bad about Elsa, he just doesn't understand her world, that's all." Hiccup interjects. I nod again, taking a seat on my bed.

"But do you, Hiccup? Since you said it like that." I ask, looking at him.

"No, not quite. I've got some far our relatives that also have some communication difficulties, so every so often I'm at a family reunion with them. They nice but a little hard to understand." I smile at that, knowing I'm not alone. We both look at Bunny, as he coughs for attention.

"I'm really sorry, Jack. I mean it, I wasn't trying to hate on your girlfriend, or anything." Hiccup burst out a laugh, falling back on his back on the bed. My cheeks redden a little at his statement, and I slap him on the arm.

"She's not my girlfriend! I barely even know her! I'm just not a judging asshole like the rest of the school." I say. Hiccup regains his composure, and looks at me.

"That's good and all bud, but I would be careful if I were you. I fully support you as friend in this, but as the right hand of the Captain of the ice hockey team, you've got a reputation to maintain. You've gotten a nickname among the girls, I hear." My eyes widen, wanting him to proceed.

"McCutie, I believe." Bunny laughs, and my cheeks redden even further. Now, I know I'm good at the sport and all, but seriously?

"McCutie? So what, Hans is McHandsome, and Mr. Raw Viking here, is McDreamy? And you, Mr. Kangaroo, are you McHottie, or what?" I glare at both of them, as their lips press to a thin line.

"Well, close. I've heard that Hans are McDreamy, Hiccup is McHandsome and I'm McHottie." Bunny says, averting my gaze. I suppress a laugh.

"The girls are completely bonkers! I mean, nicknames like that… embarrassing." Hiccup chuckles at my statement, grabbing an Xbox controller.

"Nah, adoring fan-girls that awes at your every move? _Love it_." He snickers, laying the sarcasm on thick.

Hiccup's never really been much of an attention seeker. He's earthbound, though a bit delusional, but who isn't? He's quite an artist/inventor. No wonder he's going for an engineering career. He claims to have some sort of luck that got him on the hockey team to begin with. It's been years in the practice, but god has it paid off. He started out as this tiny scrawny thing in grade school, having almost no muscle, and could barely glide foot on the ice. Today, he's the teams' top player, apart from Hans, Bunny and I. The team calls us 'the fantastic four'. He's changed a lot since then. He's grown several feet, almost topping me. He's grown quite the muscles, though he's still thin as paper. His before sleek hair as gotten shaggy and a stubble started to form on his squared jawline.

The girls started awing in junior year, in his growth spurt, and realized that he was awesome. He got better at ice hockey too, winning a few girls hearts. Though he's still a virgin, has not even kissed a girl, what's wrong with him?

"Hey Hiccup? Since your name is McHandsome… Why haven't you found a Mrs. McHandsome yet?" He freezes at my question and starts to laugh nervously.

"Well, yeah. You see… I've… You and Bunny both have had crushes, right? Crushes that led into to something more, because you dared to step out of that friend zone? Yeah I'm still in it. Without sounding to sappy, I've only got one girl, I swear."

"And who is she? Do we know her, perhaps?" Bunny asked.

"Nah… She's not from around here. I met her back home in Scotland a few years back. Her name's Merida, and I swear, she's so beautiful! But she's the daughter of my dad's rival company. Plus, I'm sure she's engaged to some sort of Scottish Earl of What's-his-face by now." His disappointed scowl was easy to spot, and his eager to see this girl again, very present.

"So… You've met her once, or what?" I ask.

"Yeah, more like seen stroll down a street in all her glory, as the sunset and evening air blew in her fire red mane, exchanging a few words."

"So she's a horse? This is just getting awkward, Hiccs." Hiccup rolls his eyes, punching Bunny on the arm.

"No, you goof. She's a person with lots of hair, that's all." I once again, suppress a laugh.

"But seriously, Hiccup. You should write that down. Your romantic way of describing people is quite characteristic."

"Hahaha, very funny Snowball."

"But talking seriously, you've fallen for a girl you've talked to once in _Scotland_? Hate to break it to you, but you in _the US._ There's like eight hours in flight between you." Bunny said, grabbing an Xbox controller from the shelf.

"So what? I'm sure she'll come for me one day. If she won't I'll go to Scotland."

"Slow down, Mr. Desperate. Don't rush into stuff. Okay? You might find someone new. Who knows, maybe she'll be your 'Merida'." I say, taking a controller myself.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I find her sitting under tree, like you found your girl." Hiccup snickers. I grunt in irritation, as I start up the game.

"Once more, she's not my girl!" I say, trying not to blush.

Bunny laughs, high-fiving Hiccup behind my back.

"Give it a month, I bet they'll end up liking each other." Hiccup whispers.

"Ha! You're on. I'll give it two weeks. Lunch for week, loser pays." Bunny whispers in agreement. I slap my forehead, focusing on the game.

Which apparently, I found a bit hard.

The guys were completely wrong in me and Elsa ending up together. I'm sure she's nice, and I'm pretty sure that she'll become an awesome friend, but It's not like I would date her on the second day. We would have to start out slow, alone with the communication difficulties, which I don't mind, but also on every other aspect. She's new to interacting with other than family and her interpreter, and I respect that. I'll go as slow as she wants, seeing where this might lead, starting tomorrow.

One thing's for sure, I'm looking forward to school tomorrow.

* * *

I**I know it's fairly short, but these first few chapters are a bit of a warm up for later. I promise as stuff starts to spice, they'll become longer and more eventful. Spill your heart until next time! :D**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys! As you might have noticed, I've changed the summary of this story a bit. (okay a lot ) But I just… After incorporating Astrid… I just felt that I could have these four characters paired up according to my two OTP's (Major Hiccstrid shipper too) So… yeah. If you don't like Hiccstrid, then perhaps this story isn't for you. I don't hope I've disappointed anyone by incorporating another semi-major ship. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Elsa**

I have jitters all over my stomach. Since I woke, I haven't been thinking about anything but the fact that Astrid's starting in my class today! I hope she's just as I remember her. All the way to school, I'm twisting my fingers in excitement. Mom catches my attention and smiles

"Relax! If you continue like that, you'll just feint from excitement." She jokes. I smile at her, looking back out the window.

"I just can't help it, mom. It's Astrid!" The car continues into the school's parking lots.

I skip through the halls, hoping to catch her at the principal's office before class. As I turn the last corner, I stop for a moment, taking a good look. And there she was, standing by the door talking with Punzie.

She looked completely like herself. Pale, golden blonde hair pulled into her signature Celtic side braid – I wonder how she does that – with a thin bohemian-like head piece woven in between it and her side swept bangs. She's in a blood red top with a sand pullover, along with bright blue tights and a pair of black flats. I calm myself, before walking towards them.

I tap her on the shoulder, making her turn around. Her eyes blow up in joy.

"My gods, Elsa!" She signs, before hugging me. I smile at her, wanting to squeal so bad. After the long embrace, I let go.

"It's been _way_ to long, Astrid. Was it awesome in Scotland?" I sign so fast, my fingers get tangled. I giggle silenced, looking at her. She laugh – also silenced. She's not comfortable with her voice, just like me.

"Slow down, girl! You're getting a bit hard to understand. Now, Scotland was great. I saw my crazy twin cousins, which was as hilarious as always, and my grandparents were glad to see me again." She smiles as her hands unfold the story. She is about to continue, but Punzie cuts in.

"Now girls, I know you've got a lot of catching up to do, but you've classes! I'm glad you have all your classes together, so I can keep an eye on you!" She laughs, as she motions for us to get going. Looks like we share an interpreter, while being in class. We both suppress a laugh, before skipping off to our first class, together after two years.

* * *

**Astrid**

By the time Elsa and I get into third period, the boys seemed to have registered that a new girl has started in their class, for they swarm around me the second I enter the class room. Elsa and Punzie's a bit behind me, so I panic a little. All the boys' lips are moving simultaneously, like constant buzzing around me. Here and there I'm able to comprehend small words, "love" "hair" "you" "pretty" "like" "outfit" "you workout?"

. As Punzie and Elsa join me, they suddenly disperse and get bored, disappointed and some disgusted looks. I focus on the closest pair of lips, comprehending the situation to the fullest.

"Can't believe that _hottie_ is part of the freak-club." I'm deeply offended, and as per reflex, grabs out for Elsa's hand. She has a face just like mine; saddened, not feeling like she belonged here. From the first day my reputation and future is set by the outcome of a stupid choice. Not made by me, though. My mother was seven months pregnant at the time, the doctors said. She exposed me to too much noise, and therefore I got hearing loss as a baby. I don't remember anything different than my current hearing, but it's still unbelievable for some people, so they judge me. Which is far from fair.

Elsa leads us down towards the back, where we would be seen by no one. Punzie joined Ms. Giselle at the teacher's desk, conversing about something.

Halfway through the class, Ms. Giselle's lips move, while looking at me, but I was too zoned out for a moment to look at Punzie for a translation, though she did one. So I sit on my chair twisting my fingers, trying to come up with something. Someone in the front says something, though my ears receive it as a mumble. My immediate answer was,

"Sorry, would you repeat that?" The whole class gasped, before bursting into laughter so high, that even my numb ears can hear it loud and clear. All faces are turned towards me, all reddened by their emotions.

"Hear…? Sh… talk…!" My left ear catches a deep sounding voice. Right now I want to shrink into nothing but air that disperses quickly. I crouch low behind my desk, wanting to disappear so badly. I look to my right, seeing Elsa sitting and staring at me with pity. She could not hear what I said, but she saw that I spoke. Alone at that, she knew what was going to happen to me.

Punzie gets to me within a heartbeat, and looks straight at me.

"Are you okay, Astrid?" Her signing is faint and as discrete as possible. I shake my head for an answer, snapping for breath. I need to get out of here.

* * *

**Elsa**

I tap Punzie gently on the shoulder, while she's trying to calm Astrid down. What she needs, is to get out of here. She turns towards me.

"I need to take her out of here, Punz. She needs some air. Could you ask Ms. Giselle if it's alright? And that I go with her?" She nods quickly, turning towards the board. Her lips are moving shortly, before she looks back at me.

"You go with her now, and take the time you need. Ms. Giselle will get hold of this class, don't worry." I smile, and rise from my seat.

"Come on, girl. We need to get away from here. I know just the spot." I grab her around the shoulders, leading her outside towards my favourite place on the whole school; my tree.

-X-

I sit her down on one of the out sticking roots, making her take a deep breath once or twice, before letting her shaking body do the talking. I leaned against a low branch, preparing for an outbreak.

"Why…. why did I _do_ that? Of all the worst possibilities, I end up with the biggest screw-up, I could ever do! Elsa, what's wrong with me? Tell me I'm stupid!" I drop my jaw, looking at her for a moment.

"What the… This isn't the Astrid Hofferson I know! The Astrid I know is strong, clear minded, and does not let others come in her way. She makes her own way among people, and they _respect_ her for that! She rocks at socializing better than anyone I know! Well besides my sister, but that's not the point. She's never let such things get her down! Her spine is carved of pure rock. A laugh and a few comments wouldn't get her this far down. What has happened to that Astrid?" I ask, making sure the eye contact is intact all the time.

"I… I _am_ that girl, and you know that! It's just… I guess I'm just nervous… Elsa, you and I both know that I'm good at socializing and stuff. With people in the _Deaf Culture_. People like us that understand us from the very moment we're introduced to one another. I really hoped it would work out for at least one day among the hearing people, and I was really holding back this morning when I saw you at the principal's office. I really thought I could do it, and then I make the _one fatal_ screw-up that now has the rest of my days in this school ruined! I sort expected a reputation as 'DeafGirl' or 'DumbGirl' because I ask for repetition so often. But this one's all on me, and I'm to blame! I hate that people now know that I talk. They're gonna mock me every _single_ time they see me in the hallways, and by the end of the day, every person on the school will know that the new DeafGirl actually speaks, and that it sounds _so weird and freaky_. " Her hands seems to disappear in a blur as fast she's letting all her thoughts pour out, but she needs it. I'm just able to keep up with her, and nod in the end. She stretches her fingers, wanting to continue.

"And the worst part is that now they're gonna mock you with it too. They know I can talk, so they're probably gonna _beg_ you for speaking too, seeing if every deafie or hard of hearing can talk just as weird as I do. I don't want your life to be harder than it already is. I'm the cause to more suffering for you! Please forgive me, Elsa… I never want stuff like that to happen for you, you know that, right?" I smile weakly joining her in the root.

"You're overreacting way too much, Astrid. I've been avoided, mocked, bullied and picked for _two years_. I'm used to it by know. I know when to just shrug it off. I will admit that sometimes it's really tough to get through the day, but you know what? I always do. I think of a greater life on the other side of high school. I dream of a future, just like everybody else, even though I'm bullied with not having one. So many times people's sent me notes in class about how I even can learn anything, because I can't hear what everyone says, or that I'll never get anywhere, because I'll never hear what I'm being told, but so what? I'm proud to be who I am, no matter where I am, and you should be too! Let the Astrid know shine through, also when you're out of your comfort zone. Let the hearing world know the Astrid I do, and boom! Everyone will love you! I'm sure they will! And if they don't, then you're not alone. You always have me, right by your side. Back when I tried to open up to the hearing world and they crushed me, I had no one to go to, while being here. Punzie was there of course, but there were just some things that I could never say to her, afraid that she would go to the principal with a list of names, that then later on would return and do horrible things. I've always been afraid of that, and for that I've shut myself from this world. And someday, I know I'll regret it. I actually did regret it yesterday, when I met Jack, the guy told you about. He wasn't a judgemental ass like everyone else. He was willing to understand, and we'll meet many like that throughout out our lives." I lift her head slightly, looking straight into her eyes.

"We just gotta have faith that that day will come. Until then, we mustn't give up." I smile gently, grabbing her hand. Suddenly she smirks at me.

"You just got a boost of self-confidence, when you met Jack, didn't you?" I immediately blush, looking away.

"Perhaps I did. So what?" She laughs, tightening the grip on my hand.

"All this sentimental talk about self-esteem because of _a boy_? Who would've thought it would take nothing more than a pair of blue eyes to melt you like that?" She tries to suppress her giggles, while looking back into my eyes.

"Yeah, laugh all you want. But trust me, the moment you're suddenly accepted, even just acknowledged by a hearing person, you'll be exactly like me about this."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, whatever. But thanks anyway. It felt really good to get it all out. I've been so stressed about getting into a hearing school the last couple of the days. Thanks for helping me out." I smile at her last comment, before pulling her in for a hug.

"Always," I whisper, hoping she could hear it.

* * *

**Jack**

The lunch bell screeches through the halls, calling all students towards the cafeteria. I skip towards Ms. Tiana and her delicious beignets, before the got stripped from the shelf.

As the last part of my lunch was sat upon my tray, I wandered off out of to the outdoor sitting areas. In this warm spring weather, I hope that Elsa might sit outside by that tree again.

I eventually find not only one blonde sitting by the tree, but _two_. In outline shape, they could be cousins for all I know. The blond hair was pretty similar, one being slightly paler, and even the hairdo was similar. Guess she has relatives here, who knew?

I approach them walking straight towards them. As one blonde head turns up, I see Elsa's familiar set of cerulean eyes. I smile at her, stopping slightly. She smiles even wider, and winks me over. I give her a toothy smile, and skips over to the two of them. By that time, the other blonde head looked up, locking her eyes on my face.

"Well, hello there. Elsa, I didn't know you had a cousin here?" I ask, pronouncing everything a bit slow. She smiles, opening her mouth to speak, while stretching her fingers.

"She's not my cousin, Jack. Astrid here, is my best friend, back from my old school. Astrid, meet Jack. Jack, meet Astrid." It was a bit weird hearing her talk, while signing. I look at Astrid who nervously smiled at me. She waves at me, before making a series of hand motions towards me. I smile weakly at her, understanding that she was like Elsa.

"Oh, I see you're like Elsa. Cool." I smile, while sitting down on a root opposite of them. Elsa smiles, while looking at me.

"Yeah. Astrid just got back from her long trip to Scotland. She started today." She says, continuing to sign, while speaking for the sake of Astrid's comprehension of the conversation. I hold up my hands, looking at Astrid.

"A-s-t-r-i-d… you… deaf, hard of hearing…?" I try to remember whatever little sign language Sandy taught me back at summer camp, but man, was that a long time ago. She giggles silenced.

"Hard of hearing." She mimics my last sign, making me nod.

"Cool. So we've got a deafie and a hard of hearing. It's nice to know that there are other people around than the usual stereotypes of the typical high school. As you know, I'm Jack" I fingerspell my name, just for repetition "And ehm… yeah. If you need anything, I'll be there. It's always nice to meet new people, from which I can learn new stuff." I smile, trying not to sound too engaged, but I want her to feel welcome here. Everybody should have a chance at a new place. Shouldn't they?

* * *

**That wraps this chapter! Please tell me what you think about it, and gladly give suggestions to what could happen! I'd love to hear some ideas from you (:**

**Also, it'll really help, if I know how many is okay with the extra ship. I know a lot of Jelsa shippers has followed and favorited this story already, but I don't know if you're a fan of Hiccstrid as well. So let me know if you are, please! (: Until next time,**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there guys (: Welcome back to the next chapie! For this particular chapter, I'd like to thank ErynSnowWinters for helping me out with ASL, so I could get everything right (: You're awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Elsa**

I wake up, feeling a buzzing in my pillow. I groggily get out of bed, checking my phone. A text message has ticked in a few minutes ago.

_Morning Elsa (: Could we meet up before school? You could stop by my place and we could go together?_

I smile weakly, answering while pulling out a random shirt from my closet.

_Yeah, sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. It's your old place, right?_

_You got it_

I pull on the shirt, taking a silver-white pullover with me to breakfast.

-X-

I haven't been in this neighbourhood for a really long time. It's pure nostalgia to walk down this alley, on the way to Astrid's house. So many memories from our old lives passing through. I smile at the thought, before stepping up onto the porch in the Hofferson's front yard. I barely even ring the bell, before Astrid's getting out of the door.

"Oh, morning Elsa. Let's go. Don't wanna be late on the second day." She smiles, closing the door shut behind her. She walks beside me, twisting her fingers.

"You got anything to say?" I ask, keeping up the pace, while signing to her.

"Yeah. I want to tell you the reason why I asked you to accompany me to school. After a day like yesterday, I just don't want to be alone while being on school grounds. I hope you're okay with that." I smile gently at her.

"Why would it bother me to hang out with my best friend? Seriously, that's like asking me if I mind having to carry around a jar of Nutella. And a spoon." She laughs at me, punching my arm lightly.

"You know what I mean! I don't want to be alone around those knuckleheads at school."

"Understandable. Together we're stronger. I've got your back…"

"And I've got yours." We smile at each other, looking forward. The school is just up a head. Now another day closer to freedom commences.

* * *

**Astrid**

Lunch buzzes in my pocket, and I jump out of my chair, longing to get out of this class room. Now, Chemistry with Ms. Heather is alright, I guess, but it's not my strongest subject. PE is much better, even with my inability to hear properly. I grab Elsa's hand as soon as she's packed her bag and skips down to the cafeteria with her in tow.

Once I enter the double doors, I see how everyone is already here and almost no table is available at the moment.

"Come on. I know a place." Elsa signs, taking the lead from here. I gladly follow her through the many tables, looking down at my feet. I do _not_ want to have any eye contact with anybody after yesterday. I'll need a few days to accustom to the fact that I'm now a serious freak. But whatever, I'll get over it eventually. I should rather focus on my school, and train hard for the athletes' group this summer. It's a perfect way to celebrate my graduation.

She ends up leading us towards an empty table way back in the cafeteria, where luckily no one would be able to see us, unless they were specifically scouting for us.

* * *

**Jack**

I'm scouting for two blonde heads sitting somewhere in the cafeteria, since it's raining cats and dogs outside. I assume they're inside the cafeteria somewhere.

"…Don't you think so, Frost?" I focus on Hans who just asked me a question.

"Excuse me what?" He sighs deeply, before giving me a flat look.

"Are you even listening? We're planning an extra practice after school. Be there, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I nod, looking back at the crowds, hoping to catch sight of Elsa and Astrid.

"What's up with you, man? We haven't seen you for two days, and know you're zoned out all the time? You hooking up with someone or what?" Snotlout asks, slapping my upper arm.

"What? No! Guys, you know I would tell you if I ever got hooked up." I say, looking around at all of them quickly. Bunny and Hiccup smirk discretely at me.

"Yeah, Jack. You'd _totally_ tell us. I mean Tooth wasn't _anything_ like a surprise. Finding you two after practice, practically in each other's throats? _Totally_ knew about that one." Hiccup laughs, over-articulating with his hands as usual.

"Whatever, Hiccup. I'm not hooked up, okay? I just… Something new has come up in my life, and it takes time to process it, okay? Now, I'll be practice, but I have to go. See ya!" I say, quickly leaving my seat. The second I get several feet higher and have a full 360 degree look of the cafeteria, I finally spot Elsa and Astrid sitting in the back.

I squeeze myself through the crowds, hoping the guys aren't staring at me.

* * *

**Elsa**

"So, what do you wanna do after school?" Astrid asks, as I propose the possibility.

"Well, I know Mr. North would die for that group project on historic and mythical legends for Monday. Why don't we start on that?" I smile, while she sighs.

"Urgh, school projects. Pages upon pages of endless boredom. I wanna get out and do something fun! We could go to the movies, close captioned of course, we could go for ice cream, anything but homework, please? It's something I do at home where I can concentrate." I giggle at her eager to be outside and I turn to look out the window.

"But, Astrid, as it is right now, we can't be outside, unless you wanna get soaked."

"Have you ever tried to run through the park, soaking wet and panting for breath, while playing tag? Hilarious I tell you." I smile widely at her, enjoying her good spirit.

"Admit it. You want to play some game, or do another physical activity, so you can get back to your old self, and forget about school, right?" She nods, barely keeping herself together.

"Well, I guess one afternoon can't hurt that bad… Just promise me then, that tomorrow we start on that project!" I say strictly, looking at her sternly.

"Yes, _mommy_." She laughs, before stopping bit in her tracks. I turn my gaze, and I see a certain whitehaired boy approaching us.

"He's sorta clingy, isn't he?" Astrid discretely signs under the table, but I shrug it off. I personally don't mind having an extra person around to hang out with.

"Hey, Jack. What's up?"

* * *

**Jack**

Elsa looks at me kindly, greeting me in her way, before flicking her middle fingers in front of her shoulders. Uh, what did that sign mean… yeah 'What's up'. I smile back her, taking a seat opposite of them.

"Nothing much. I've been looking for you two. You?" She opens her mouth, wanting to speak, but remembers that she's around other people. I mentally slap myself for that one.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that one. You don't speak in public, do you?" She shakes her head, looking at Astrid. I nod, also remembering how fast Astrid's new reputation spread yesterday. It happened in third period, and I heard about it at the end of fourth, just a few hours after I'd been talking with her, or mostly Elsa. I felt really sorry for her, having to live with that.

"I'm sorry, A-s-t-r…" I stop in my singing tracks, as I come to think of something.

"Wait, you guys have actual sign names, don't you? Mind teaching me? It's a bit easier than to constantly fingerspell." I smile, looking at both of them for approval. Elsa smiles, and Astrid nods with a weak pull on the lips. I clap my hands together, waiting. Elsa starts out showing her name. She makes the sign for E at her cheek, and then hits her left shoulder, while making the sign for W. I nod, trying to copy her moves. She corrects my E a bit, but otherwise, I get it right. I then turn to Astrid, observing her every move. She makes the sign for A on both hands, places them with fingers touching each other by the second joint. She then twists them back and forth. I copy her movements pretty easily, smiling at my succession.

"That's cool." I say, repeating each name a few times, trying to remember it.

"But, I sense that that these signs have some meaning to it. What are they?" I ask, looking mostly at Elsa. She looks around nervously, before she leans in over the table. Her index finger winks me closer towards her.

"Not here. Meet us by the tree after school." She whispers shortly, before resigning to her previous composure. I take a look around, to see for myself, if anyone saw that. Astrid has this quizzical look, and switches her gaze between me and Elsa. I shrug, not knowing why she would have that look. Elsa then turns to her, quickly making a series of signs. Man, I've got to learn this language. It's awesome! Astrid looks back at me shortly, before nodding. I nod back, understanding that we would see each other again.

* * *

**Astrid**

"So, you're saying that we should invite him over to your place, and _hang out with him_?" I look at her as if she's just proposed to go bungee-jumping. I would totally do it, but Elsa's not _that_ crazy.

"What? He's nice, a bit eager perhaps, but nice. He wants to _understand_ us, Astrid. How many like that do you think we're going to meet while being here?" She asks. I sigh deeply.

"Okay, then. We'll invite him over, and spend the afternoon with him. We'll see what he's like on the inside." I slightly smile, looking around to see if he had arrived yet. "But you still owe me a round of tag in the park!" I add, making her giggle slightly aloud, for no one is around.

Jack shows up eventually, greeting us both.

"Okay, Jack. Astrid and I…" I stare her down slightly, before she continues to speak. "I'm sorry, _I _want to invite you along with us to my place. We'll hang out, or something. I could sense at lunch that you had a few questions about ASL, right?" I look at Jack, reading his lips for an answer.

"Yeah, I find it really interesting. It's a great way of alternative communication." Elsa looks at me, smiling hopefully. I shrug discretely, crossing my arms.

"Well, let's get going then!" She says, turning towards the main road out of the school. Jack stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, _right now_? But I've got…" He stops for a moment, looking back at the school's gym. Supposedly, he's got some sort of practice at the moment. He sighs, shrugs, and turns back towards us.

"Ice Hockey can wait. Let's go!"

* * *

**Elsa**

"You seriously just dropped ice hockey practice for this?" I ask aloud, while closing the front yard gate behind us. Jack shrugs, smiling at me.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know I promised the guys to be there, but eh… Yeah. They knew I was zoned out at that time, so they probably figured I wouldn't be there anyway." Astrid snorts beside me. I turn to her.

"Mind translate for me? I'm still not too sure on my voice." I nod, looking at her hands.

"I just can't figure out _why_ you would miss out on practice. Don't you want to get better at ice hockey? Isn't there always something to improve?" I say, as her fingers do the actual talking. Jack looks dumbfounded first at her, then at me.

"You guys… how could you _do_ that? Do you read each other's mind or something?" I giggle shortly at him.

"No, not at all. It's just that Astrid's still unsure of using her voice around hearing people after the incident. I just translated for her."

"And that's exactly it. How could you translate it that fast? It looked like you spoke the words, the second the sign was made." He still looks amazed at us. I shrug, not knowing what to say.

"It's… it's always been natural, I guess? When living in a house of hearing people, it's a good thing to be able to talk and translate as fast as you sign." Jack nods, losing that amazed look on his face, as he understands why I can do what I can do.

I open the front door, shouting out to whoever is home, that I'm home with a few friends. From the kitchen appears mom, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, kids. Nice to see you again, Astrid… and who's this? A boyfriend of yours?" Her mouth stops moving at the last part, but that doesn't make me blush any less.

"_Mom_! This is Jack. He's from school. I met him by my tree, and we've been… talking, I guess you could call it? Anyway, I've brought him over as _a friend_." I say and sign, trying not to look at Jack, fearing he might notice my red cheeks.

"Well, okay then. I'm down here if you need me." She signs, before taking a book under her arm. "Oh, and nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Elsa's mother, Idina Westerguaard." She holds out her hand, and Jack takes it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Westerguaard." After introduction, he goes with me and Astrid upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Jack**

We all sit on Elsa's bed, while I try to start the conversation.

"So, where were we at school? The meaning of your names, was it?" I ask, looking first at Elsa, then at Astrid. They both smile at me, nodding simultaneously.

"First things first, let me see you sign them once again, please." Elsa says aloud, while signing for Astrid. I nod, stretching my fingers. I start with Elsa, which is an E by the cheek, followed by a W on the left shoulder. Then Astrid, which is an A on each hand, twisting against each other on the second finger joint. Astrid makes a simple sign, approving of my signing.

"So, what do they mean?"

"Well, my name is my initials. E for Elsa and W for Westerguaard." I smile, as it had never occurred to me that it could be that simple.

"And Astrid's name is made from her letter A, and the sign for 'compete'. The twisting motion is the same in both signs." I nod, looking at Astrid shortly.

"Does that mean you're very competitive as a person?" She smiles and nods. Her hands start to move, and Elsa starts to speak.

"You bet I am! I train to become a top athlete someday. I won't go down without a fight. Which is also why I was so confused by you skipping your practice. I've always thought, that if you commit yourself to something, you've gotta give it everything you've got 24-7." I giggle shortly, shrugging.

"Well, I guess was just not in the mood for practice today. I would much rather gain a few new friends instead. Wouldn't you rather do that, knowing that you'll have a few more to hang out with?" Elsa then looks at Astrid with a look that says 'told you so!' She smiles and shrugs.

"Wait, am I missing something? Some secret ASL-code I don't get?" They both turn their gaze at me, trying to suppress a laugh. They sign back and forth for a few seconds. I look from one blonde to another, as their hands move fast and skilled.

"Okay, if someone doesn't fill me in, I'm losing my mind!" I exclaim, holding out my hands between them, stopping their conversation. Elsa laughs and looks at me.

"We were just discussing whether or not we should start teaching you." I drop my jaw a little, looking at Astrid to see if she agrees.

"You guys… you want me to learn…" Elsa nods before I can finish the sentence. I fist bump the air discretely.

"Awesome! When do we start?"

"Right now. So, what do you want to start with? Your pick." I grab my jaw with a thumb and index finger, thinking.

"Well, what about a few greeting phrases? How do you say… 'How are you'?" Elsa smiles at me, preparing her fingers.

"Shall I show and tell, or just show?"

"Show and tell, please?" I say, while rubbing my chest with my palm clockwise. She giggles shortly, before nodding.

"First thing to know about ASL, is that the sentence structure is very simplified, compared to spoken English. Taking 'how are you' for an example, it's signed HOW YOU." I then stretch my fingers, thinking of how to show it properly. "You're gonna take both of your hands, placing them in front of you, palms towards you. Now, bend your fingers, like this. Fingertips pointing towards you, knuckles put together. That's the start position. Now you swing your finger upwards, bending your fingers slightly. That's the how-part." I look extra closely as she repeats the movements, moving my fingers along with her. She nods, the third time I get it right

"Now just point at the one you're talking to and you're done." I then point out in front of me, before repositioning my hands for the how-part again. As I sign the sentences a few times, I'm stopped, just as I'm about to point.

"Oh wait, forgot one thing. Remember to furrow your brows a bit while pointing. It emphasizes that you ask a question." I knit my brows together slightly, narrowing my vision at Elsa.

"Exactly." She says, while making a sign. Presumably the sign for 'exactly'.

"Cool. What about… 'Nice to meet you?'" Astrid holds up her hands, gaining both Elsa's and my attention. She signs something quickly to Elsa, before she responds. Astrid nods, before taking a deep breath.

"This one also has a slightly different structure. You only sign 'NICE MEET YOU'. You're gonna wipe off your left hand with your right. That's the nice-part. Next is 'meet'. You make the sign for 'one' on both hands, and bring together. Now that motion needs to be done between the person you're talking to, and yourself. So one for instance, one hand in front of you and one hand in front of me. That way I know, it's me you're greeting. Then you just point at me afterwards, ending the sentence." I copy her movements a bit dumbfounded at Astrid's courage. She's just barely met me yesterday, and she's speaking with her actual voice around me?

"Astrid… You really don't have to speak if you don't…" I stop, when she holds out her hand.

"It's okay. I can sense on you by now, that you're not like everybody else. Now, Elsa's been saying that to me, since she told me about you, but I was… stubborn. I needed to see for myself, and you've proven yourself. But please, respect that I'm still uncertain about my voice in general and only open up to a few people. You're lucky to hear my voice." I nod, still not completely grasping her faith in me.

"So… on that cheery note, shall we continue? What about… Happy? Oh, laugh!" Elsa laughs at my enthusiasm, shortly.

"Slow down, boy! Don't wanna rush into things. One step at a time." She smiles, before looking at Astrid, motioning for her to take the next one as well.

"Yeah, so… Laugh, pretty easy. You make an L, and then tilt it sideways, palm facing you. Smile and then place your hand so your index finger is pointing at the corner of your smile. Now just flick your finger towards your cheek, like this." I per instinct do the sign with my right hand, me being right-handed and all. Astrid stops from me from repeating it the second time. "It can be done with both one and two hands."

I smile shortly at her. "Elsa, you're up for showing me 'happy'?"

"Sure. It's just as easy as the one prior. Place both of your hands in front of your shoulders, palms facing you. Now move your hands in tiny circular motions clockwise." I copy her gentle movements, automatically smiling, while I sign it. It just hits me, once that sign sinks into my brain.

I finally can describe my feelings whenever I'm around Elsa, so she understands them.

Wait… what? Am I… with… Her?

* * *

**Soooo… Longest. Chapter. _E_**_**ver**_**. But it's really fun to describe ASL like this. I've tried to make the reader somehow learn whatever little ASL along with Jack. Now some might find it long and perhaps boring, but some find it really interesting! I might do it again later on, who knows?**

**Again, a zillion thanks to ErynSnowWinters for helping me out! This chapter would not be as it is without her help! :D**

**Please review you thoughts, they're everything to a writer!**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, Cass is here! I never really intended to have three days wait between updates, but My sister insisted on a spontaneous Jurassic Park-marathon, cause her class went in to watch it today (Lucky bastard -.-) So, a little later than anticipated but here nonetheless, I give you Chapter 6.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Astrid**

School next morning comes faster than I'd thought possible. The afternoon with Jack and Elsa turned into night, and I'd never anticipated going from hanging out with an almost complete stranger, to dining with one slightly closer friend, who I could communicate with at ease. Jack has not only a natural way of completely relax around people, but also a natural way of making people around him feel relaxed. It didn't take long, before I had no problem speaking with my voice around him. He has such a trustworthy aura that almost seems magical. I had a genuine smile painted on my lips when he went home last night. I had gained a new friend that evening, and I was glad I never went for that round of tag in the park.

I groggily get out of bed, so glad that it's Thursday. Only two more days of school before complete relaxation with Elsa, and maybe even Jack.

As I look on my cell phone, a message popped in late last night from Anna.

_Hey, Astrid. Me and a couple of friends are going to a party Saturday night. Wanna join?_

Anna and I met as friends at Elsa's birthday party back at Felton. Otherwise, she'd always been that little sister, craving for her big sisters attention whenever she had company. We'd talked since, and I consider her close, trustworthy. My fingers glide once over the screen before they spell out a reply.

_Uh, sure. A couple of hours of reckless party might just be what I need. Who's hosting?_

_Oh, it's my long-time crush, McDreamy. He's soooo cute. I was so pumped when he invited me, so I'll bring a few friends to calm my sister. We'll pick you up at 8. Cool?_

_Yeah, cool. See ya then_

_See ya!_

I put the cell phone down, throwing clothes around the room as I try to find my red tank top. I'd just bought a new head piece that would go great with it.

* * *

Elsa is standing and talking with Punzie by her locker by the end of the hall. I focus on their conversing hands, trying not to look too much around me. Though, I feel pairs of eyes looking at me, I try desperately to shut them out. _They're not worth it. You'll just feel worse. _

Then the one thing that could go wrong goes wrong. A tall male figure stumbles into me from the right. He seems to be talking with someone, and doesn't notice me. I'm too focused at Elsa and Punzie to see where I'm going, so of course we clash together. I hear a mumbled cry out, and I immediately turn my head to see a tall read-haired guy with thick sideburns. Strong jaws and cold green eyes.

"Watch where you're going, _freak_." his lips move faintly, but I can still observe every spoken word, and they cut deeper and deeper. I nod, looking down. I'm sure I'll never forget those green eyes, though I hope never to see them again. I scurry off to Elsa and Punzie, hoping nobody saw the incident.

Who am I kidding? _He_ definitely looks important of some sort, and _everybody_ knows who I am compared to him. I'll bet the whole school's talking about it before lunchtime.

As we all three get into class, I find a spot towards the back along with Elsa. Punzie, as usual, joins the teacher at the desk. The lecture begins, but my focus drops as I see who slanders in in the middle of a question. I immediately freeze on the spot, trying not to overreact. I slowly turn towards Elsa, who looks at me quizzically.

"Elsa, do you know that guy over there? I accidently crashed into him this morning, and I fear the worst." Elsa turns her gaze in his direction, and gasps.

"Astrid, oh my god that's…" Punzie comes down before she can continue.

"Girls! Boy-chit-chat later, you're in the middle of a class! If I see as much as a fingerspell between you two that isn't about biology, I'll find some duct tape and silence you for the rest of the class. I know you two are very independent of each other, but focus!" She scolds, before returning to the teacher. The lecture goes on without another sign between Elsa and I, but I still fear the worst. That guy is bad news, I can just feel it.

* * *

**Hiccup**

Whoever invented PE as a class for second period is surely deranged. Now, not as deranged as Coach David (Or Coach Daggur, as the team calls him), but nevertheless, I have zero energy for PE in the morning. Toothless, my dog, demanded playtime on his morning walk. My body still hurts from the countless times he knocked me over for a lick in the face, and my face is still a bit sticky after that.

But I would give up my left leg to make sure he's alright. He was my first ever friend. I found him as a lost puppy in some street. He was halt on his left hind leg, and I was determined to take him home and treat him. I still remember the red cast he had all over his leg. It suited his sleek body with the long hanging ears.

I'd never seen a black golden retriever before, but I came to love him, even though he was tiny, hurt, and hence his name, toothless.

As I'm caught up in my own thoughts, I'm immediately ripped out of them, as my eyes spot a blonde head walking towards me. As I get a good look at her, I drop my jaw internally. Everything becomes slow-motion, as I take in her goddess features.

Her long, well-trained body sways with the right amount of curves, highlighting her loose skirt. Her red tank top matches her skin colour perfectly, and as my eyes lock on her face everything stops completely. A bomb could be exploding right behind her, for all I care. Her round head carries her golden locks with grace, as they sweep into a traditional Celtic braid down her left shoulder. Her eye-long side-swept bangs partially hide the most ocean blue eyes I've ever seen. I would get lost and drown in them, if I look for too long.

Speaking of water, the one most awkward thing that could happen happens. Some muttonhead had spilled some water in the hallway, and _of course_ do I have to be the one skidding on it, so I look like a complete fool in front of _her_.

I barely even feel the pain as I fall, but no matter what I keep on looking at that girl. Once she sees me, her eyes widen, and she takes a careful step towards me. I give her a toothy smile as I try to get up, but _as lucky as I am_ I skid once more. This time she rushes to my side, looking at me. _Are you okay?_ I can read her eyes perfectly, even though her mouth is not moving. I can't talk either. I'm too dumbfounded by her presence to even think straight. She holds out her hand, and I take it automatically. I still have a pathetic smile smeared on my lips, as she smiles shyly at me. I let go of her hand, and she waves shortly at me before moving on.

My gaze follows her dreamily until she's out of sight, and I'm snapped back to reality by Snotlout.

"What happened to you, cuz? You're zoned out." I shake my head real quick trying to focus on him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go. Coach Daggur hates when we're late." I never realize that I still have that smile as I enter the gym, but I don't care.

I think I just found my 'Merida'. But, this one's not really Merida. She's _way_ more.

* * *

**Astrid**

Lunch couldn't come faster. I _have_ to tell Elsa about what happened on the way to second period. My pocket tickles, allowing me to leave class with Elsa agonizingly slow in tow.

As we finally arrive out at the tree where we can talk freely, I sit her down on a root.

"Elsa, you would _never believe_ what happened on the way to second period." My hands moves frantically, as I try calm down.

"Relax, Astrid! I've never seen you like this! Not since that Eret-dude back Felton. What's happened?"

"Elsa, I've interacted _with a hearing stranger_."

"_What?!_ How?" She suddenly gets just as hyped at me.

"I don't know what came over me! I just calmly walk down the hallway, until me eyes catch a rushed movement. No one else was in that hallway, it seemed. A guy had skidded in some spilled water, and he just landed flat on his butt. The next thing I know, _I'm freaking nearing in on him._ I really don't know what's going on but as he falls again, I rush towards him. First there I realize that he has this really big toothy grin smeared all over his face."

"Was he mocking you or anything?"

"No, that's exactly it! It wasn't anything like that. He looked at me like a blind man that sees the sun for the first time. He looked so dumbfounded… it was almost cute. It didn't really help either that he had a handsome trained physique and the most mesmerizing green eyes I'll ever see." I take a deep breath after falling down on the root beside Elsa. She looks somehow sad, for some reason.

"Handsome physique, you say?" She hesitantly signs. I nod, looking at her for an explanation.

"Reddish brown shaggy hair, muscles but thin as a paper?"

"Yeah, that's the guy. What's up with him?" Elsa sighs, looking at her hands.

"Astrid, that's 'McHandsome'. One of 'the fantastic four' of the ice hockey team. He's third or fourth-in-command. Nevertheless, _really _close to Hans. You don't have a thing for him, do you?" I gasp at her seriousness of that question.

"No, of course not. I've only met him one time."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't put my hopes up too high for a second time. This guy has prestige among the girls. You'll probably never see him again." I gape a bit, realizing it myself. That dude surely must have dozens of girls waiting in line to get hooked up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what about Jack? Isn't he highly ranked on the ice hockey team too?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's second-in-command. Even closer than your man."

"He's not my man! Back on track, why would Jack hang out with us then? He's even more important to Hans than that dude is." Elsa shrugs shortly.

"He sought me out to begin with. I guess, because he's so highly ranked, Hans gives him some sort of free will to do whatever he wants. And if that's to hang out with us, then by all means, let him." Elsa doesn't realize it, I think, but as that last sentence leaves her fingers, she blushes.

"You gotta crush, Elsa? Aww, how cute." I tease. She gasps, eyes widening.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Jack! Why would I? We've only just met a few days ago." she defends, but I shrug it off.

"Some people get a new crush by a single glance, Elsa." She blushes, but then smirks.

"Yeah, _some people_." She teases, poking me in the ribs. I gasp, not believing her.

"You're so… ugh!" I exclaim, flicking her upper arm.

"I'm just saying!"

* * *

**Jack**

Hiccup lays flat on my bed after school, playing a bit with the Xbox controller.

"Tekken 6, coming right up." I say, as I start up the console.

The game starts, and we fight for a couple of rounds, but Hiccups seems… dull somehow.

"What's up, man? You're zoned out. Have you been talking with Merida or what?" I ask, knowing he still has a huge crush on that Scottish girl.

"What, Merida who? No, no this one's even better. _Her_." He sighs. I pause the game, turning around to face him.

"Her?" He nods, and seems to disappear to somewhere else than this planet.

"Hiccup? Earth to Hiccup!" I say, slapping him gently on the arm. He returns with a shake on the head, rubbing his eye a bit.

"Who's this girl? One from school this time?" I cross my arms, preparing for a long outbreak.

"Oh, Jack, she's gorgeous! I saw her on the way to PE this morning. I was thinking about Toothless for a short amount of time, and as I return to my surroundings, she's there. She's all I see, so of course I make complete fool out of my self by skidding on some jerk's spilled water. I'm too lost in her ocean blue eyes to even feel pain. There's only her, and her golden hair was braided so beautifully around her shoulder. In a Celtic braid! She has Scottish roots like me! And I swear to Thor that she had a halo. I think it was a head piece or some sort of bohemian circlet, but it shined. It shined so brightly, it was so beautiful!" I start to laugh, a little too much perhaps, but Hiccup could be the next Shakespeare.

"So you've found your 'Merida'?" He focuses on me, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"No, Jack. I haven't found my 'Merida'. I've found a Valkyrie. _My_ Valkyrie."

"Woah, Mr. Norse Viking. What's a Valkyrie?"

"It's an Angelic female creature within the Norse Mythology that leads the dead warriors to Valhalla – or Paradise."

"So you're saying that she'll be the end of you?"

"No! I'm just saying that she's gorgeously beautiful, and she's an Angel that's come to earth. That's all."

I try to hold back my snicker. Hiccup is _so_ lost in this girl, it's insane.

"Do you know her name?" I ask, but then his gaze drops.

"No… I don't. But when I meet her again, I'll know it's her. Not many girls on the school go with a head piece, or that sort of braid. I'm sure I'll see her again." I slap my face once it sinks in. I know that girl!

"Hiccup, this girl you're speaking of, is Astrid. Remember Elsa? They're best friends. Astrid just transferred to here. She's hard of hearing, so she's not really known among the students. You recall that 'DeafGirl that spoke?' It's her. Now I don't say that's a bad thing. I've spoken to Astrid, and even hung out with her, and she's awesome. But it takes a bit to get to her insides. She's really not that open to hearing people. I was only accepted because of Elsa." He sighs at my statement.

"So… how do I talk with her? How do I get to see her again? I _have_ to!" I snicker as his emotional eager.

"Hmm… I guess… I'm meeting up with Elsa and Astrid for a bit of ASL practice. I guess I can bring you along with me? I can introduce you properly, explaining your reasons. You're eager to see her, and be a bit closer, right?" He nods like an idiot, and I can't help but laugh.

"Now, this helped back when I did it with Elsa. I showed her that I knew her culture, and that I respected it. You could do the same in front of them. Just something simple. I've just learned a sentence you could use, along with signing your name to them. It'll warm them up a bit, but I could do the most of it. They trust me the most."

"But… What if they won't approve of me? I'm… part of 'the fantastic four', you know?"

"So what? I'm too. You just have to show them that they can trust you."

"Wow… You sound like me. I usually say that whenever I introduce people to Toothless." I laugh a bit.

"Just be grateful I didn't impersonate you. With all your hand-gesturing and nasal voice, you'd realize what a goof you are sometimes." He slaps my arm, rolling his eyes.

"Very funny, Frost. But I don't over-articulate with my hands!"

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

**Astrid**

Elsa and I sit by the tree, talking casually. We have to give Jack a name, or he has one, but an ASL name. It's a bit tiring to keep fingerspell his name, and we're probably gonna use it the year out.

"He always says 'awesome' and 'cool'. Oh, and his last name is 'Frost' So… Initials or persona?" She asks, looking straight at me. I shrug, trying to think of something. He's coming whenever, and we want to greet him with his new name.

"What about both? Yeah, you know… the motion for 'awesome' and his initials incorporated. J at the top and F at the bottom." Elsa tries it out a few times, seeing if it could work.

"Yeah, not bad. I'm fine with it."

"Good, for here he comes, and oh… Elsa! ELSA! He's, he's…" I can barely even finish my sentence. Elsa looks over and gasps.

"Okay, so Jack's brought McHandsome? I'm sure they've spoken yesterday. I mean, what if McHandsome has sought out Jack to talk about what happened? I know they're quite close."

"Yeah, but seriously? One ice hockey guy isn't enough? Hans is gonna kill us for stealing all of his meat!"

"Stealing his meat? They're just hanging out with us. There's nothing wrong that." Her signing gets more and more discrete and comes to a halt as Jack and McHandsome approaches us.

"Hey, Jack. Who's this?" Elsa only signs, not really sure on McHandsome. I'm too caught up in that brown haired guy's features to even focus on Jack's answer and the following introduction. His nervous eyes are even greener and brighter than I remember. I gulp nervously, when our gazes lock. His look is warm, making me feel less nervous. So he isn't here to do anything to me. Good. I'd totally take on a toothpick like him easily, but his reputation is too big around here.

"Astrid… Astrid? You there?" I'm snapped out of the green eyes by Elsa flicking my arm lightly. I nod, rubbing my eyes lightly.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"This is Harold 'Hiccup' Haddock. The Third, I think." She talks aloud for the sake of Jack's and Hiccup's – Hiccup?! – comprehension.

"Hiccup? What's up with that?" I sign, and Elsa says aloud. Hiccup's faint Adam's apple and his wide smile form a laugh.

"Yeah… there was this one time where I got the hiccups. Big time. Seriously it started at breakfast, and I couldn't sleep the following night because of it. So one of my elder friends started to call me Hiccup, and it just got stuck. Even my own dad calls me that from time to time. Other than 'Son', that is." I giggle slightly at his rather awkward story, and smiles at him.

Elsa and Jack have started speaking with each other, so Hiccup hesitantly sits by me on my root. I move a bit on my hair and head piece, trying to calm down.

"So… Hi. I'm H-i-c-c-u-p. Nice to date you." My eyes widen at his greeting, but I can't stop myself from giggling at his nervousness. Why would he even be nervous? It should be me that's nervous.

"No, it's nice to _meet _you." I correct him with a smile, redoing the sentence for him.

"Oh, oh it's like _that_. Gods, can't believe I screwed up in something that simple. Sorry. I don't want…I mean… What am I even saying, never mind." He mumbles quite a bit, and his hands over-articulate as a nervous habit. I grab him by the shoulders, taking a deep breath.

He follows my silent advice and takes one himself. Once his green eyes return their focus on me, time stops a bit.

"Can… can we try that again? The introduction, I mean." I nod, focusing on his lips. Behind them he has the cutest tooth gap that shows whenever he smiles.

"Hi. I'm H-i-c-c-u-p. Nice to meet you." He signs, bearing a shy smile. He's a leftie? I haven't met many ot those in my eighteen years. I smile back, signing to him.

"Hello. I'm A-s-t-r-i-d, or Astrid." I start by fingerspell my name slowly enough for him to follow, followed by my sign name. I have a close look on his lips, seeing if he's pronouncing my name right.

"Astrid? So… and this is your… sign name is it?" I nod, while signing a yes. I reposition his thumbs a bit, but otherwise he has it right.

"Cool. So eh… I was wondering… is there a reason why you don't use your voice? It's completely okay if you don't want to answer." I look down as the last word leaves his lips. It's… it's too early, I think.

I shake my head, looking back up at him. He has an understanding smile, and a kind look.

"As I said, that's completely okay. I respect that you have your lines, and I'll do everything to not cross them." I smile weakly back at him. A question pops into my head, but I'm not sure how to ask him so he understands it. I quickly look over at Elsa, but she's deep in a conversation with Jack, partially spoken, partially in ASL. _Dammit_. I look back at Hiccup, taking an unnecessary deep breath.

I start by gaining his full attention, before pointing at himself and Jack.

"Okay, me and Jack." I nod, continuing. I clap my thumb against my other fingers, impersonating a speaking mouth.

"Me and Jack talk…" I nod, pointing at me.

"Me and Jack talk you… Me and Jack talk about you?" I nod once again, shrugging.

"_Why_ Jack and I talked about you?" I nod one final time, glad my question got through fairly easily. He hesitates a bit, thinking of how to explain it, I think.

"Well… After that accidental meet yesterday, I was… zoned out all day. Jack snapped me out of it, and made me confess it was because of… you."

"Me?" I only point, still not sure on any vocal communication.

"Yeah. I felt _so_ embarrassed by falling on my butt in front of you. You were so pretty, and to be honest, I was lost in those ocean eyes of yours. My gods, did I just say that? I mean… I screwed it up again, I'm so sorry!" he flushes immediately, looking down. I stiffen a giggle, trying to compose myself.

Is this guy even for real?

* * *

**3.777 words of **_**pure**_** Hiccstrid-development. And it was **_**worth**_** it! I thought it was about time for these two to meet, and of course, he's just as star struck about Astrid as he is in the movies xD Anywho, really hope you enjoyed this, if you did let me know and I'll see what I can do about a next chapter :3 My family is moving this weekend, so I might be able to update next week, and also, I've got a 5-hour marathon coming up tomorrow xD IT'S GONNA BE SO GOOD!**

**So, until next time,**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo, finally back! xD Took a little while longer to move in than anticipated, but here I am!**

**I thank everyone who's taking time to read, favourite, follow and review this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Elsa**

I still don't quite understand why Jack brought Hiccup over for lunch. Astrid's all freaked out over that guy! I quietly glance to my left, seeing Astrid and Hiccup talk awkwardly, due her own stubbornness and insecurity. Though, she's slightly gaining a genuine smile, she's still a bit uncomfortable, I can see.

"Jack, why did you bring Hiccup along, really? I never got that." I say and sign. Jack looks at me for a while before answering.

"Well, I had him over for some gaming yesterday afternoon, and he was zoned out completely. I asked if it was a girl or what, and it seems I was right. He's lost in Astrid, trust me." He snickers, signing every second or third word – or whatever his narrow vocabulary provides him. I laugh aloud, looking over at the couple once again.

"Astrid was also quite freaked out yesterday. She's never really interacted with hearing people like that. It was a whole new experience for her. She was… I wouldn't say nervous, but she was flushed. So of course I teased her, and she teased me back." I smile, looking back at Jack. His eyes ignite in a mischievous manner, and smirks.

"What did she tease you about, since it was a boy-talk? Who's Elsa smoochin'?" He laughs, winking his eyebrows exaggerated. I growl slightly, rolling my eyes.

"No one is smooching me! I'm the queen of singles. Always have, always will be, and I'm fine with that." I say, crossing my arms.

"You'll be single forever? You're gonna be some old cat-lady who lives in a tiny apartment while spending all your savings on more cats? Seriously? I did not think of you like that, Elsa. I could see you like some CEO, or royal architect. Maybe even a house wife, but _not_ a cat-lady." He laughs aloud, looking at me. I smile gently at him. How did he know?

"Jack… How did you know what I wanted to do after school? The architect-thing." I say. His eyes calm down, getting a bit more serious.

"Well… I was at your place a few days ago. In your room. There were a lot of drawings here and there. A lot of designs, colour-schemes and plans. I kinda guessed." His smile gets gentle, as he acknowledges my dreams. My dad wants me to take over one day, but enterprises are just not my thing, really.

"Well, you're right in your assumptions." I am about to continue, but Jack perks to our left. Probably Hiccup saying something. I look over myself, and Astrid too is trying to get my attention.

"What's up, As?"

"Nothing. We just wanna be part of the conversation. Hiccup here needs to join the private class we've got. I'm still not sure with him being close to Hans and all. Though, he wants to talk more." She smiles. Hiccup holds up his hands, and my glance focuses on him.

"Okay, so… what did Astrid just say? It's a bit weird not knowing what's being said around you." he says, rolling his shoulders continuously. I smile at his goofiness up close. From afar, Hiccup 'McHandsome' has always been so streamlined, relaxed. I never knew he had a bit of an awkward and goofy persona when he's not swarmed by all his fans.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I usually speak for her. Sorry I missed on that one. She just said that you guys wanted to join in on our conversation. And just in time. We're just starting the lesson." Hiccup's eyebrows furrow a bit at what I say.

"Lesson? ASL-lesson? Cool! I'm in." He smiles, and just like Astrid said, he's got a tooth gap. _Cute_. Wait what? No, no, Hiccup's Astrid's. I've got Jack after all.

_Wait WHAT?! Oh no…_

* * *

**Hiccup**

I find Astrid by presumably her locker after my last class. She's smiling at me, as I approach her. She signs a greeting, and I reply, also signing. Though I'm still not really good at it, I _think_ she understands what I just said. Don't wanna pull another "date/meet" on her or anything.

"You uh… You wanna hangout at my place, perhaps? I'm behind in ASL compared to Jack. I'd like to catch up, if it's okay with you." I say, over-articulating with my hands, I realize. She giggles at me, trying to hold her composure. She pulls out a little note pad and scribbles something down.

_Uh… sure, why not? Just a couple of hours, then. I've got a few school stuff to do before a party tomorrow night._

I smile at the message, looking at her. "You're going to the party, too? So am I! Wanna go together or something? Oh… wait, you're surely going with someone else, never mind!" I mumble, while looking down. I hear her sigh slightly, and a pencil travel across the paper.

_Remember one thing. When you're around deaf or hard of hearing people, look at the person, and _please_ don't mumble. It's hard to read properly. _I mentally slap myself for that one.

"Of, course, got that. But I was just saying – mostly to myself – that you'd probably had someone to go with, so I'll just meet you there." I say, smiling slightly at her. The pencil scribbles again.

_So, your place is not happening?_

"What? Oh, yes of course. I'm mean, sure. We'll just go now, and then I'll _also _see you tomorrow." I ramble, digging my hands in my pockets. I turn towards the doors, and she follows me out to my car. I can' help but notice her tiny smile that seems somehow genuine.

* * *

**Astrid**

Hiccup lives in a _big_ house, I have to say. I mean, who needs three stories, probably with a pool in the basement? And for what, three people? Him, his mom and dad? I turn to look at him, as I exit the car.

_You live here?_ I mouth, hoping he could catch it. He smiles sheepishly, nodding.

"Yeah. Me, my dog and my folks." He looks up at the stairs leading to the front door. I follow him up there, but he stops me on the last step.

"Uh, you might want to stay behind me for the first few minutes. Toothless is a bit… judging to new people. I'll warm him up for ya." He says, before opening the door. I take a step in, and I should _not_ have done that. A giant black mass storm in from the right, starting to attack me. I shriek aloud, hiding behind Hiccup. First now, do I see _how_ well trained his body is. His back and shoulders are strong, and the muscles show through his green t-shirt.

I hear the dog bark very bluntly, but I'm sure Hiccup's ears is about to bleed. He kneels down, patting him continuously on the snout and scratching him behind the long ears. The dog – Toothless? – settles down a bit, looking at me. His dark eyes suddenly get three times bigger, looking at me with a curious look. I focus on Hiccup, hoping he could tell me what to do.

"Just show him that he can trust you. Hold out your hand. He'll sniff it and either nestle in your palm, or bite off everything from below your wrist." My eyes widen and I gulp nervously.

"Kidding! He's a good boy, trust me." I reach out my hand slightly, stretching my fingers. He starts to sniff, and nears in on my fingertips. After a moment he presses his whole snout into my hand.

His snout is slightly wet, and his long fur is surprisingly smooth and soft. I smile slightly, kneeling down to his eye-level. His tail starts to swing, and his tongue sticks out. I giggle shortly, starting to scratch his neck. He nuzzles against my bodice, grinding his head on my chest. I look up at Hiccup, who has a big smile planted on his face.

"See? Told ya. Now let's go to my room. My dad can be home any minute." My eyebrow furrow a bit, as I get up.

"Yeah… my dad doesn't know who I'm hanging out with anymore. He's so caught up in work, that I barely see him." He starts to walk towards the stair case, and I follow close.

_Your mom? _ I mouth, while signing for his learning. His look gets saddened, and he looks down.

"My mom… I don't have a mom. Not anymore at least." My eyes widen a bit, and I place a comforting hand on his shoulders. He doesn't move, only sniffs once.

"Yeah, she died when I was three months old I don't remember much, so please don't feel pity for me." I squeeze his shoulder once, lifting his head with a finger. Our eyes meet, and for the first time ever, I see genuine sadness in his eyes. Loss, ignorance of a life that could've been. I smile gently at him, pulling him upstairs. He smiles back, following me.

"So, this is my room." He introduces, as he opens up a door in the second floor.

His room is big. Not too crowded, so it feels even bigger. He has a double bed in one corner, and a huge desk up at the opposite wall. Everywhere – and I mean _everywhere – _drawings, plans, blueprints are hanging in one giant mess. French doors lead out to a balcony that has a view out over the surroundings, including an impressive forest. I nod approvingly, before turning back towards Hiccup. He'd placed himself in the bed, sitting upright. He's gently patting the blanket before him, inviting me to join in. I smile, before walking over.

"So… How do we start? Basic facts on language structure or just words that is put together randomly?" He jokes, smirking a bit. I smile widely at him, before punching him slightly on the arm.

"Ugh, you too? I seem to be the teams punch bag! Can we _please_ limit the punches?" I stiffen a laugh, nodding. I dig out a tablet from my backpack, and open up the note pad app. My fingers are probably going to be sore tonight, but the heck.

_Okay, so first thing to know is…_

* * *

**Hiccup**

Astrid… how can I describe her?

Determinate? Stubborn, no… ambitious? Perhaps. I can't quite put my finger on it. One thing's for sure. Whatever she is, I _like_ it. Definitely. She's… amazing.

At school, she's very self-conscious, unsure of herself, very secluded. But whenever she's out of school, not prejudged by the school's muttonheads, she's this whole other person. She laughs, she smiles she… everything.

Everything, but talk. And it still bugs me at bit.

I don't bring it up though. I still remember her very unsure look, the first time I asked her. I fully respect that she's a bit out of her comfort-zone, and I don't want to press her into doing anything she doesn't want to do.

So, we make the afternoon pass with casual chat and ASL lessons. She teaches me all kinds of stuff, either grammar – or the lack thereof – sentence structure and so on. I myself ask for a lot of sentences and words. I want to tell her something, and my habits take over a bit. I over-articulate with hands and shoulders, and it affects my signing a bit. So she teaches me the signs bit by bit as I'm looking for the word. My habit is driving her a bit crazy, but she doesn't seem to mind too much.

I'm stopped mid-sentence, as Astrid's pocket buzzes like crazy. She smiles sheepishly, pulling out her phone.

"Sorry. Time to go." She simply signs, reaching for her backpack slung by my bed. I pout a little.

"But it's so fun! I enjoy this." I sign back, a bit static in my movements, due to my inexperience in conversing fully.

"Sorry. It's been awesome, but school." She signs, zipping her bag. I sigh loudly, nodding.

I follow her down to the front door, watching as she scratches Toothless goodbye – or 'see you later' I hope. I stand in the open door frame, looking at her, while she's descending the stairs. She turns around to look at me once more.

"So… See ya tomorrow night? Save me a dance, perhaps?" I ask, while signing what I can. She smiles, laughing.

"Yeah. A dance sounds nice, Hiccup." I drop my jaw, afraid it might fall off.

She. Just. Spoke.

_Spoke_.

* * *

**Sooo, I personally love this Chapter, though it's a bit short xD not as much Jelsa as there could be after a chapter like the prior, but they're returning. I think next chapter is going to be 50/50 on each ship. We'll see (: If not, then more Jelsa than Hiccstrid (;**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed it, and if so, what you enjoyed!**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! A bit late I know, but my parents wants me to have a life outside xD Not as much time for writing as I'd hoped for, but here I am! Back with the 8****th**** chapie for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Elsa**

"So, I hear Hiccup got himself a date with Astrid." Jack smiles. My eyes pop out, surely to fall out of their sockets. We sit out by the tree, talking casually, before parting for the weekend.

"Honest! He told me that he would catch her after school." I laugh aloud, not believing what I'm… well _not_ hearing.

"So you tell me _Astrid Hofferson_ gets to spend the afternoon with McHandsome?" he smirks a bit mischievous at my exclamation.

"What, you envy her? What about me? Would you mind spending an afternoon with McCutie?" I stiffen a giggle, trying to hold my composure.

"Sure. I'd like that. Your place or mine?" I say while sign. He smiles weakly at me, pulling on his shoulders.

"Could we do it at your place? My little sister is having a girls' night at our place." I smile widely, thinking of a bunch of girls making tiny pigtails in Jack's tousled hair.

"Sure. I'll just inform my folks, and we're off." he smiles widely, before we start venturing off to my place, not too far from the school.

* * *

**Jack**

How was I going to tell her? No, more precisely… How was I going to _ask_ her? I shrug the thought off, as we arrive in the Westergaard's front yard.

"Here we are." She says, while pulling out her keys. I follow her closely in through the wide door, into the little foyer. I smile at her.

"I know. I've been here before." I smile, while signing.

"You've been … yourself?" She smiles, only signing to my surprise. It had been long since she'd only signed around me.

"Wait… I've not practised that much…" My voice fades. That one sign she made. I don't know that one.

"Shall I continue to use my voice around you? Newbie." She teases, poking my ribs. I laugh aloud, gently slapping her shoulder.

"Yes please. You might not know it, but you have a beautiful voice, Elsa." I immediately freeze, as I await her reaction. My restricted signing in that sentence hopefully didn't tell her everything that I actually said.

"You… You really think so?" She's blushing big time, giggling nervously. She brushes her bangs aside, walking towards the staircase. I smile after her, suddenly finding her swaying blonde locks somehow angelic. The way they fall into soft curls down her back perfectly frames her petite figure. She turns around, making her hair float in the air. I mentally slap myself out of it, and focuses on what Elsa's signing.

"You're coming?" I nod automatically, following her to her room. I've never been gushing over something like that…

What the frick just happened?

* * *

**Elsa**

"So… Wanna continue ASL-practice? Or was there another reason you wanted to hang out?" I say, as I swing my bag by my bed. As I see Jack fall back on my nicely done sheets, his face is a bit… Nervous? What would he be nervous about?

"Yeah. I want to hang out with a friend. You know do stuff. ASL might be part of it, but I'd also want to know stuff. Some might call it irrelevant. Like what's your favourite movie franchise, books, what do you do in your spare time, stuff like that." he smiles. I smile back, joining him on the bed.

"20 questions then?"

"What if 20 can't cover it?" he smirks, twisting his fingers a bit. I smile wryly at him, throwing a pillow at him.

"Then you're just down right nosy!" He laughs – or his slight Adam's apple vibrates, and his mouth is open wide – at my oral exclamation.

"Can I start?"

"Sure. You wanted to know stuff." I say.

"So you don't want to know anything about me?"

"Just ask the question! Just remember, you have to answer your own question after me, and we'll take turns on asking." I laugh, rocking impatiently in my seat.

"Okay, cool. So…Favourite colour?"

"Pastel blue. Yours?"

"Frost blue." he smiles, signing the primary colour. I smirk.

"So you wanna sign 20 questions? Oh, it's on!"

"What?! No, no! I'm not that good at signing yet! Give a guy a chance now. I'll sign what I can, and I'll ask for a sign if I need to, okay?" I laugh at his tiny panic attack.

"Deal. Now it's my turn to ask. Favourite actor?"

"Hmm, tough one. But anything with Jim Carrey, Jack Black, or Leonardo. You?"

"I have a soft spot for Jude Law, Kate Winslett and Cameron Diaz." I confess, hoping he doesn't catch up on the group of actors.

"Wait… You're a fan of 'the Holiday'?" He smiles, and I blush immediately.

"Yeah, so what?" I say, trying to sound normal.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that it's the number one movie in the Frosts' household. My mum insists on watching it _every_ Christmas." he smiles. Then I probably shouldn't tell him that I watch it all year around, but whatever.

"Your turn." I say, and so we continue on for a while.

I learn stuff about Jack I'd never knew I'd needed to know. He's an older brother to Pippa. He lives with her and his mum in the outskirts of town. He might be really good at ice hockey, but he has a secret passion for music, and never says no to a guitar jam session a lazy Saturday afternoon. He loves pepperoni pizza, Netflix and a bottle of soda – all mixed up on a couch home alone, or with his hockey buddies Hiccup and Bunny – Bunny, seriously? And I thought Hiccup was weird.

He's social, but started out as a nobody in grade school. That was until he met Hiccup, and together they've climbed the ladder of popularity.

* * *

**Jack**

"It's been awesome, Elsa." I smile genuinely, as I step down the few stairs in her front yard. She laughs a little.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever played 20-or-how-many-we-got questions for that long, but it was nice." I hesitate at the last step, and decide to walk back up to her. I_ have_ to ask her. I step a bit closer than usual. I have to slightly look down at her, and she cranes her neck a bit to meet my eyes. Though she doesn't move an inch.

"Elsa… I eh… Would…" My fingers shake a bit, as I try to solely sign my question. As she realises that, her eyes grow a bit in amazement.

"Elsa, wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" I blurt out. I'm sure I missed out on some signs, but one specific had I practised a lot. "date". I really hope she got my insanely rushed signing, that I barely understood myself. I squint my eyes, hoping to get an oral answer. When it's been silent for a bit, I open one eye, seeing her stare at me in awe. Her whole head is as red as a ripe strawberry, and she's barely breathing.

Only one motion escaped her frozen frame – the very first sign she showed me.

Yes." A few seconds pass before my brain realizes that she's agreed to go on a date with me.

"Wait, you mean it?" I ask. Her normal skin colour slowly returns, as the blush subsides.

"Yeah, I will. I'd love to go on a date with you." She smiles. I smile widely, leaning down to kiss her cheek briefly. _My gosh, did I just do that?!_

I quickly step back, searching for her reaction. She only looks surprised, and the blush has immediately returned.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." I smile, turning around to leave. The last thing I saw was Elsa's wide smile and slight nod.

Man, it went well.

* * *

**Elsa**

"Anna! Where's my white purse?" I shout out, knowing I wouldn't get an answer that easily. I walk into her room, finding her digging through a mountain of clothes. I tap her on her back, making her poke her head out.

"What's up?"

"Where's my white purse? You borrowed it a while ago." I say, pulling her out of the pile completely.

"You need it? I was kinda hoping to take to the party tonight." She says, while returning to the pile of clothes.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have a date." Anna freezes in her dress-hunt, and turns to face me.

"You. Have. A. Date?! With who? How? When?"

"Jack Frost, he asked last night, tonight." I say, answering her bewildered questions. She squeals, jumping a bit.

"My sister's got her first date! My gosh, I'm so happy for you! We'll be the sisters dating part of the fantastic four! We'll be famous!" She smiles, taking my hands. I freeze for a second.

"Wait, you're… are you dating one of them? Who?" I ask, eyes widening. Hiccup's pretty much obsessed with Astrid, and Bunny… I haven't even met him yet. Which only leaves…

"Hans! We're not dating yet, but I'm _totally_ gonna get him at the party tonight! Which is why I really need your purse. It matches perfectly with my choice of wearing." She says, returning to the pile of clothes behind her.

"Wait, if you already know what you're wearing, what are you digging for?" I ask, looking over her shoulder.

"Well… I might have lost the purse somewhere in my clothes, I suppose." She bluntly signs.

"_What_?! But Anna, that's my favourite purse! When you find it, give it back. There's no way you're taking my best purse to a party, if you tend to lose it!" I say, storming out of her room. Unbelievable!

* * *

**Jack**

I adjust my tousled hair once again, before knocking on the front door. I'm taking Elsa out tonight, and I want to look my best before her parents. The door opens up, and Mr. Frost opens up. He looks at me with a smile, yet with a judging posture.

"So, you're the famous McCutie from school?" He only signs, to my surprise. I nod slightly, stretching my fingers.

"Yes, sir. Though, I prefer Ja…" I'm half trough my fingerspelling until Elsa appears beside him. My jaw slightly drops at her beauty.

She's wearing a light blue strapless with an emperor waistline and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt cuts her by the knees, floating slightly in the breeze. Her hair was swept back into a braid that cascaded down her left shoulder, perfectly framing her slight makeup.

She is beautiful. _Here I go again, gushing_.

"Hi Elsa." I sign, trying to regain my composure. She smiles at me, before looking at her father.

"Dad. I believe you haven't met my date. Dad, J F, J F, Dad." I freeze at the slightly unknown signs, trying to figure them out. I don't want to look stupid in front of her father.

It was a J and an F… definitely my initials. That motion… I knew from somewhere. Oh yeah, "awesome"! J at the top and then move the hand down into an F.

"Hmm, Jack Frost." He looks at my suspiciously. "You're going to take care of my daughter?" He's continuing to sign for Elsa's sake, but thankfully he also has started speaking.

"Yes, sir." I answer, smiling warmly at Elsa.

"No parties, and no drunk driving?" He asks, continuing to give me a glare I don't know if I like or not.

"Absolutely not, sir. I'm taking her out for dinner and Ice cream, that's all. I'll have her back by eleven, I promise." I try to sign the best I can, but I wasn't really expecting an interrogation tonight. I haven't prepared that much signing. Mr. Frost then looks at me with a softened look and a genuine smile.

"Good. I trust you'll bring my daughter safely home, Jack. Now get along! I shouldn't ruin your night by keeping you here." He pushes Elsa slightly over to me, and I reach out for her hand. She takes it with a shy smile and a blush. I smile back, leading her towards my car – or technically my mom's car.

"So where are we going?" Elsa asks aloud, once she's in the car's passenger seat. I look at her, while starting the engine.

"It's a surprise." I only say, signing the key word.

We arrive outside the lake house restaurant after half an hour or so, and the sky is slowly starting to darken a bit.

"Oh, Jack, this is so cute! How did you find this?" She asks, looking around the view. I smile at her, even though she can't see it.

"Oh, an old friend of mine told me about it." I say, thanking Sandy so many times for telling me of this place. I offer my hand, and she gladly takes it. I pull her in close, so her shoulder touches my arm. She's blushing again, and I'm starting to find it really cute.

"You nervous?" I ask, signing as we get in through the open doors. She nods, while looking around at the dining crowds.

"It's been a long time since I've had dinner among unknown hearing people." She signs, clinging a bit to me. I giggle slightly, leading her over to a table.

"You've gotten a table for us, already?" She smiles, while I pull out the chair for her.

"Only the best for tonight." I sign, while taking a seat myself. A waitress arrives with the menus, and sooner rather than later returns.

"So, what should it be for you two?" I look at Elsa, watching her reaction.

For the waitress just signed that.

Elsa stares at me in amazement, before turning to the waitress, signing her answer. It's happening a bit fast, so I don't catch all of it. Though, she seems to get something similar to my own order. The waitress then turns to me, ready to write down. I give her my order, and she smiles at us both before returning to the kitchens.

"Jack… She… She signed! Did you know that?" She asks, not still quite believing it. I only smile and nod, leaning in over the table.

"Didn't I tell you that my old friend is mute? This restaurant has signing staff. It was his favourite restaurant because of that." I smile, signing most of it. She looks at me with so much amazement, that I think she's going out of her mind any minute.

"You've picked a deafie-friendly restaurant? Jack, do you know how amazing you are?" She asks aloud, quickly shutting her mouth. She blushes again, and I can't help but giggle.

"Yeah, I've been told that a lot." I smirk. She smirks back, crossing her arms.

"By who?"

"My mum and sis, of course. You think I would date any other girls?"

"Actually yes. I remember a while back in school. Toothiana was her name? You two were practically magnets." She teases, giggling. I smile slightly at that. She might never hear it, but her laugh is so amazing.

"Okay, totally busted there. But there hasn't been anyone else. I've been the King of singles for a long time both before and after her."

"So you'd rather become an old cat-man?" She laughs, referring to an old joke between us. I laugh along with her, shaking my head slightly.

"Please, don't let me have the same fate as the Queen of singles." I tease, feigning a desperate plea towards the sky. She laughs even more, stiffening her composure.

"But, the Queen should have a King someday, shouldn't she?" She smiles, nervously twisting her fingers. I blush a bit, looking away with a smile. _God, she's flirting with me. Who knew Elsa could flirt like that?_

Our food arrives, and we eat it slowly, having to stop for signing back and forth.

"So, "Jack Frost". Quite catchy." I smirk, after she's finished her last bite. She giggles, while looking at me.

"Yeah. Astrid and I talked about it yesterday in fact. Just before you came over with Hiccup." I smirk even more, maybe even a bit mischievous.

"Who came up with the "awesome"-part?" She hesitates, 'remembering'.

"It was me, I believe." I laugh slightly fist bumping the air.

"Nice! My girl thinks I'm awesome!" She moves back a bit, arms crossed with an open mouth.

"Who says I'm 'your girl'?" I freeze in my movements, panicking a bit. _Did I seriously just say that?_

"Uh… I meant it in a friendly matter, of course." I say, hoping she picks up my lame cover.

"Hm. Whatever you say, Frost." She smiles, looking out the window at the lake.

* * *

After dessert, we walked out to the lake, finding an empty bench with the best view over both the lake and the lit restaurant. It's a bit chilly, so Elsa inches closer to me. I casually wrap my arm around her shoulders, and she lightly leans in on my shoulder. I take her hand on my lap, gently caressing her palm with my thumb.

"Thanks, for a wonderful evening, Jack." She says aloud, looking up at me. I smile back at her.

"It's not over yet. We still have time before I have to drive you home." I say, squeezing her hand slightly, before looking out over the lake again. A few minutes pass, before Elsa gains my attention.

"Jack… I… Would it be okay if… I mean… I want to try something…" She mumbles, not looking me in the eye. I grab her by the chin, locking her gaze with mine.

"So do I." I say, and slightly lean in. She smiles, before sealing the connection between us.

Her lips are so soft on mine, and her gentle hand in my hair send sparkles flying around us. I move my hand from her chin to her jaw, deepening the kiss. She smiles, gladly obliging.

She breaks the kiss slightly, looking dreamily into my eyes. I smile back, engaging into another kiss, but it is interrupted, of course.

My phone rings again and again, and I end up picking up.

"Hiccup, dude! I'm kinda in a moment here!" I exclaim, grabbing Elsa's hand.

"Sorry man, but you've got to help me! Hell is breaking lose over here! Astrid's _really_ drunk, and I'm afraid she might embarrass herself. She's really loud, and you know her reputation at school. I've managed to get her outside, but I can't get her home myself."

"I'm not drunk, Hiccup!" Astrid hiccups in the other end of the line. I can almost smell her breath and imagine her swaying around.

"Proves my point. You don't think you could come help me? I'm sure Elsa also wants to take her sister home too. She's smashed and broken somewhere in there." I immediately look down at her, looking worriedly.

"Of course. We'll be there in no time."

"Thanks, bud. Hans' place. Come quickly." I break the line, rising from the bench.

"What's up, Jack? Something happened?" She asks, following me out of the restaurant.

"Yeah. Problems at a party. Astrid might ruin her High School life forever if we don't take her home and Anna… I don't even know." Her eyes widen at the mention of her best friend and sister.

"Let's go!" I nod, before starting the engine.

* * *

Hans' place was a wreck. Presumably hundreds of youngsters are within Hans' house, all drinking, tongue-licking and dancing. Now I remember why I stopped going to these things. I look behind me, seeing Elsa clinging tightly to me. I grab her shoulder reassuringly, manoeuvring us through the mansion.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaims, as she finds her sitting on a couch, crying on Kristoff Bjorgman's shoulder. She rushes over to her, quickly telling me to go look for Hiccup and Astrid. I nod, continuing out into the surprisingly empty back yard.

"Jack! My gods, am I glad to see you!" Hiccup exclaims, and appears with a barely standing Astrid by his side. I run over to him, pulling one of Astrid's arms over my shoulders.

"What the frick happened? She's more than smashed!" I say, helping Hiccup getting her into my car on the other side of the property.

"Well, we met up a little past eight, and we had a really good time. Then she wanted to do shots. She might not appear so, but she's a heavy drinker. She took so many, that I lost count. Ten at least. When she then started to kiss me drunk, I freaked out and pulled her outside to get some air." I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Wait, I thought you had a thing for her?" I ask, securing Astrid in the back seat. Hiccup scowls slightly, punching my shoulder.

"Yeah for Astrid. Not Ms. I'm-So-Drunk-I-Can-Barely-Walk." He says, over-articulating in a nervous matter.

Only seconds later, Elsa and Kristoff comes out with Anna. Hiccup and I help them get first Elsa then Anna in, so that Elsa sits in between Astrid and Anna.

"Eeeelsaaaa! Aaaannaaaa! What are you dooooin' here?" Astrid shouts, hiccupping multiple times.

"Shut it, Astrid! You're too drunk to even sign!" I sign to her, hoping her drunken brain understands it.

"You, Jack! Why are yyou taking me home! I was haaaving such a goooood time!" She sways in her seat, dropping her head on her hand. She falls asleep within only a few minutes, snoring slightly.

Hiccup gets in on the passenger seat and we're off.

* * *

**Hiccup**

"You're sure you can take her in yourself?" Jack asks, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Yeah, don't worry. She's asleep, so I'll just carry her." I say, getting out of the car. I get back to Astrid's seat, and slowly unbuckle her belt. She grunts in her sleep, slightly stirring her head around.

"Now, don't you mind me… I'm just going to be right here… minding my own business." I mumble, grabbing her by her shoulder blades and knees. I get her out, and carry her bridal style through the front yard.

"Don't wait for me, Jack. I don't live too far from here." Jack shrugs at me, before driving off. I focus back on Astrid, watching her every breath. She's in a deep sleep, probably not waking up any time soon.

I can't knock, so I just slightly open the front door with my elbow, sneaking in through the hallway. Luckily no parents are awake, so I wouldn't get busted for sneaking into their house with their drunken daughter asleep in my arms. I climb the stairs, gently walking in to presumably her room. It's a pastel green room with a girly touch. Plus, I can recognize her backpack by the desk.

I drop her gently on the bed, removing as much clothes as possible, without making it awkward. I tug her in her covers, brushing her bangs aside. She grunts in her sleep, mumbling something.

"Hm… Hiccup…" I freeze a bit, before relaxing as she falls back into unconsciousness. I smile at her, brushing my lips against her forehead. She smiles slightly, turning in her sleep. I exit the room; glad I did what I did. She wouldn't remember what happened anyway.

* * *

**Elsa**

"So, what had happened to Anna?" Jack asks, as I return to the front porch, where he's standing waiting for me to return.

"She had hit on Hans, and after a few kisses realised who that jerk really is."

"Yeah. I don't really get why he's called McDreamy. Not many girls have liked their relationship with him." He says, looking down.

"Then why do you hang out with the douche?" I ask, stepping closer to him.

"I guess… we're the top of the ice hockey team. It's expected of us." He says, signing what he can.

"Screw expectations, Jack! Do you really want to hang out with a jerk that harms so many girls' lives?"

"Of course not! But Hans would kick me out if I became disloyal to him!" He says, turning around slightly. I step a bit closer, grabbing him by the chin to force his gaze upon mine.

"I understand, Jack. I really do. I know how much Ice hockey means to you, and of course I want you to continue. I just really hate Hans." I say. He nods.

"I get that. Sometimes I do too." I lean in and wrap my arms around him. He returns the gesture, nestling his chin on my hair.

"I never got to thank you, Jack. For helping me with Anna. And Astrid." I say, and I can feel him smile slightly. I never heard his answer, but I could sense it through the light kiss he placed on my head.

_Always, Elsa. Always._

* * *

**So, that wraps this chapter! I hope the length makes up for the waiting time (: I hope to start on the next chapie soon! Let me know what you think, and I'll see what I can do about the future chapters!**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! :D SOOOOO SORRY for the long wait, but I'm finally back with a new chapie for all of you who enjoys this story (:**

**I can't thank you all enough for taking time to read this! From the bottom of my heart, I love you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Astrid**

For once, I'm glad I can't hear. Otherwise my brain would _diiiiee…_

I am never getting that drunk again. Period.

I shuffle a bit, slowly opening my eyes. The first thing I see is white, and then a familiar pastel green. I'm in my room? But how did I…? The memories cascade down on me, as I remember last night.

* * *

_The party is awesome! I might be a bit tipsy, but whatever! I'm having a great time._

"_Astrid, do you know how many shots you've taken?" Hiccup asks, taking a firm grip on my shoulders. Is it just me, or did he become taller? I stare straight at him, laughing._

"_No? Who cares, Hiccup? Can't a girl have a bit to drink once in a while?" I say, leaning in over him._

"_Not as much as you've had. Even I have lost count of how many shots you've taken. And then there's all the other booze from earlier." He says, talking rather slowly. I stare at his lips, bearing a mischievous smile._

"_Hiccup…" He bends his neck to look down at me. He really has gotten taller!_

"_Yes, Astrid?" He hauls me up a bit, and he got… lower again? Can he do magic or something?_

"_You're reeeaaally cuuute. Do you know that? Why did Jack get that nickname? You should have that one." I laugh a bit, and Hiccup seems to blush._

"_You're too drunk to even mean such a thing. Just listen, you're…"_

"_I'm not listening to _anything_ you have to say, Hiccup! When I say you're cute, you're cute! I mean it! Though also quite handsome…" I lean in again, closer and closer to his face. I subconsciously pucker my lips, and press them heavily upon his._

"_Mm... No, Astrid. Please, you're too drunk to mean this. Come on, let's go outside." He says, and drags me pass drunk, dancing teens._

"_Yeah, outside. Out there I can have you all to myself!" I giggle, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy._

"_Hiccup, can you see the stars? Aren't they pretty?" I ask with a big smile on my face._

"_Stars? But we aren't even… Okay, seriously, Astrid. That's it. You're ruining yourself."_

"_I'm NOT!" I shout at him, gaining few people's attention. They laugh and point at me, but I can't hear anything of it._

"_Hold it, Astrid! You wanna destroy yourself? Fine, but not on my watch. I'll make sure you gonna get home. Right now." He says, and picks up his phone._

"_What?! Noooo, Hiccup. Don't be such a party pooper!"_

_He completely ignores me, and then talks to Jack, it seems, based on his semi-incoherent words, and the rushed mention of Elsa._

_The next thing I remember is a car, and somebody carrying me._

* * *

Who carried me home last night? I… I don't seem to remember.

I get out of bed slowly, trying to be as gentle to my brain as possible. I _hate_ hangovers. I manage to lead my toes into my fluffy slippers, and I start to slowly pull on the nearest shirt.

I stop once I've pulled on one sleeve. This isn't mine… I wrinkle my nose, taking it off again.

"What the…" The shirt is deep red with a black collar and transparent buttons. It's a men's shirt…

"Hiccup…?" I ask myself, looking around my room. Nothing is changed, but as I look back at the shirt, everything becomes clear.

It was Hiccup that carried me home last night. We were in Jack's car, and Elsa and Anna were there too. I remember Anna being at the party, and she freaked out over Hans, after he made out with her, and then went on to another girl within a few minutes. She cried and cried. Even as she got in the car, she was sobbing in Elsa's arms.

I remember a strong set of arms lifting me, but I don't know for how long. I remember a light touch on my scalp and…

I instantly reach out for my hairline, dropping my jaw.

Hiccup _kissed_ me last night…

Okay, I kissed him too, but it was the most stupid kiss ever. It meant nothing! …Right? I can't fall for Hiccup! …Can I? I sigh deeply, grabbing out for my phone on my bed table. 11:40 AM. Wow. I open for my messages, finding Elsa.

_Hey, Els. Can we talk?_ Five minutes pass, and my phone vibrates.

_Be there in 5_

* * *

**Elsa**

"So, what up? The hangover killed you yet?" I ask, settling down on Astrid's bed.

"Almost. I feel like I'm going to die, but that's not why I brought you over here, or me being drunk is part of it…" Her hands hesitate, while her eyes look nervously at me.

"What's the matter, As? Something wrong?" I ask worriedly, inching closer to her.

"Yeah… no… I don't know! You already know that I was _smashed_ last night, right?" She asks, starting out slow.

"Yes. I was in the car when you passed out. How much did you get to drink?" I ask.

"I don't even want to know. But it's still not why I asked you to come over… Els, Hiccup, he…" She halts in her signing, as her phone vibrates.

"Speaking of the devil." She signs, smiling weakly. "He worries for my hangover, and asks if I'm alright after last night." She briefs me, putting her phone down without answering.

"Hiccup, he…You probably know that I kissed him while being drunk, and it meant nothing, I swear! It really didn't. But then… I remembered this morning that it was Hiccup that carried – _carried – _me in last night, and tucked me in my bed. I then also remembered… that he kissed me on the forehead. It was light and gentle, but it was definitely there. Elsa, what should I do?" She asks, looking at me desperately. I think about it for a while, before answering.

"Hmm… I think you should talk to him, instead of me, Astrid. He just texted you right? He cares for you when you're at your worst."

"He's just being a good friend, that's all." She defends, emphasizing the "friend"-part.

"So a _friend_ just walked you in – _carried you bridal style – _tucked you in, and kissed your forehead? No, a friend, would drag you in by the shoulders, and lay you on the bed. Hiccup was overly gentle and careful with you last night. I think you two really need to talk." I sign, crossing my arms, as I finish.

"You really think so? What… what should I say?" She asks, looking a little bit helpless. I cock an eyebrow in her direction, smiling a bit.

"Isn't it really, _how_ you're going to say it?" I ask, and her cheeks turn red.

"Elsa! I'm _not_ in love with Hiccup. Really! Last night meant nothing!" She says, but hesitates afterwards.

"What?" I ask, smiling wider.

"It's just, that the night before last night, I hung out at Hiccup's place, and he asked me for a dance at the party. I said yes, and I'll admit, I do not regret dancing with him. He's really cute, I guess, if you like that unassuming, heroic ice staking type." She blushes, looking away.

"Heroic? How so?"

"Well, he… he… you know!" She exclaims, forcing her gaze back on me, cheeks still burning red.

"Because he saved your ass last night?" I laugh, bending over.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You guys were a bit occupied yourself. You with Anna, and Jack with you. Hiccup made sure I was alright mostly before, but also after you arrived."

"So, you say that Hiccup is your knight shining armor, and that you've _not_ fallen for him? Girl, get your junk together and just _kiss_ him for god's sake." I sign. She crosses her arms, looking intensely at me.

"Easy for you to say, Ms. Sober. _You_ didn't embarrass yourself, _drunk_, in front of Jack, now did you?" She smiles, suddenly smirking.

"Speaking of which… How did your date go?" She asks, looking at me. I start to blush a bit at the memories from before the party last night.

"That's not why you asked me to come, Astrid. I'm telling you again, you need to talk to Hiccup about last night. If you're in doubt about some of the things that happened, you should try to ask the other part and listen to his story."

"You think he has a reason for doing what he did?" She asks.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"So you're actually suggesting that he's… with… me?"

I can only nod, as the realization seems to sink in.

* * *

**Hiccup**

_Hey, Hiccup. Can we talk? Can I come by at your place? _The message ticks in in the afternoon, taking me a bit by surprise.

_Yeah, sure. It's just me and Toothless. Pop by whenever you want. _I type back. As I look up from my phone, I realize what a drawing mess my room actually is.

I quickly run around my room, sweeping papers together and placing them neatly stacked on my desk. My bed is a mess, but I figure, we're going to sit in it anyways.

I open the window for some fresh air, it hits me.

She wants to talk about last night. Oh gods, does she remember what happened? Does she remember all of it? What if she does? Will this change our already a bit fragile friendship? Oh gods, why was I so stupid? _Why_ did I have to kiss her? _Hiccup, you're an idiot_.

I didn't get any further thoughts, for Toothless' barking sends me back to reality. She's here.

* * *

"Hey, Astrid." I smile gently as I open the front door. I let her in, and she greets Toothless, who seems happy that Astrid has returned.

We venture into my room, and we settle down on my bed. Astrid seems hesitant, and I twist my hands, trying to start the conversation.

"You eh… You do know why I'm here, right?" She asks, and I nod.

"Before you say anything, Astrid, just know that, I didn't know what came over me, okay? I really didn't think. My brain was shut off, and I was a…"

"Hiccup? You're mumbling, and you're signing is minimal. Could you say that again, please?" I look up at her, with a warm smile. She seems confused of my expression.

"You're voice… I'm still getting used to hearing it." She smiles weakly back.

"And I'm still getting used to using it." She confesses. I look surprised at her.

"You're not using your voice around your family?" I ask, signing to her relief. She shook her head looking down.

"No… I mean what's the point? My mom's never really at home and my stepfather… well he's not as engaged in the Deaf Culture as he could be." She says, still not looking up.

She… she's really that lonely? She really only has Elsa to talk to? What kind of parents does that to their children? Okay, who am I to talk… I gently put my hand on her shoulder, telling her, that I need to say something. She slowly raises her gaze, and her eyes are puffed and a little bit reddened. I frown at her, inching closer.

"I know how you feel, Astrid. Believe when I say, that I do."

"What do you mean? You've got your father and your uncle! You've got _two_ adults close to you." She says, sniffing.

"That's not true. I do have my father and uncle, yes. But, I see my father for an awkward half an hour at dinner, and again ten minutes in the morning, if I'm lucky. My uncle… He _is_ like a second father to me, but he's not the real deal. I miss my dad. Just like I'm sure you miss your mother." I blurt out. My signing could far from cover it, but I think she got my lip sync.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hiccup. Sometimes, life is cruel, and you just have to learn to live with that." She says, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smile weakly back her, catching myself focusing at her lips.

It brought me back the situation at hand. I'd never imagined I'd talk about sensitive, depressing family-stuff with her. I clear my throat, straightening my back a bit.

"Well, on that cheery note, what did you actually want to talk about?" I ask, neutralizing my expression.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about last night… I eh… I remember you taking care of me. And… I also remember _that_." She says, and I already know what she's referring to.

"Yeah, about that… I'm really sorry, Astrid. As I mumbled before, I don't know what came over me. I just… It happened, and I don't know where we go from here. It was an idiotic thing to do it last night."

"Idiotic? I wouldn't say that. Maybe just… bad timing. Hiccup, how… how do you feel about me? I need to know for sure after last night."

"Really? I would think that what happened last night might tell you that perfectly."

"Hiccup, I need to hear it… well not hear, but you know what I mean. I need to know it from you. verbally." I look down, flexing my fingers. I take a deep breath, puzzling with the words in my head.

"Okay. Astrid, I eh… I would very much like if… I just… I feel like… you're amazing, Astrid. After these… has it been a week yet? I eh... I just think that I… Ihaveacrushonyou…" Her eyes widen a bit, her cheeks burn red, and her lips pull a bit on the right side.

"You… have… on me?" Her voice says aloud, and I can only nod.

"Ever… ever since I saw you in the hallway…" I confess, not sure on how to continue on from here. I just confessed something that could ruin everything.

"Hiccup, I… I don't know what to say. Really. I've never been in a situation like this."

"Then don't say a thing. If you'd like, we can pretend this never happened, and then go out and do something physical? I could really use to clear my head." I say, rising from the bed. She looks a bit confused at me, but nods.

"Yeah, sure. I'm in on the nothing-happened-here-thing. What you wanna do?" I smirk a bit at that, grabbing my skates from my closet.

"Have you ever been on a rink?" She smiles back, rising from my bed.

"Actually, no. It's one of the things I've never done. Even though Elsa loves it, I've never joined her."

"Elsa's good on the skates? Guess Jack's going to love it." He smirks, and we leave his house, together.

* * *

**9****th**** chapie! Atm, I'm reading the last installment of the **_**best**_** romance ever, so I'm a bit slow on the fanfic-writing. Also, next week I'm going home from our vacation house to hang out with friends, so I think I'll be able to post once next week. We'll see. Though, stuff right now is a lot of fluff, who knows how long it'll last? I've got a plot… and that's all I'm saying for now! *evil giggle***

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! :D Back once more for you guys (:**

**Now, a reviewer gave me a good idea for background-story-stuff, so that's what's gonna happen :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Jack**

"Hey, Elsa. What's up?" I smile at her through the camera, glad someone invented Skype.

"Hey, Jack. Oh, nothing much, really. Trying to get some homework done for Wednesday, but the words doesn't want to leave my fingers, it seems." I laugh a little, shaking my head.

"Or really? I thought you were the one in class who got A's on everything, and made homework for fun." I tease, and she snorts with a smile.

"Come on, Jack. You know me! I'm _not_ the teacher's pet." She smiles, looking straight at me. I roll my eyes, shrugging.

"Yeah, whatever. But, it wasn't actually not why I wanted to call you… You know it's been the best week ever, since our date, right?" I sign it a bit slow, so the slightly bad connection can cope with it. She nods, urging me to continue.

"Well…. we've been together every single day, both out in the public and at your place. And… I've been wondering for a day or two now… How… how did you become deaf? It's completely okay, if you don't want to answer." I halt in my signing, and just end up writing most of my ramble in the message bar underneath the screen. As Elsa's expression shows she's read it, she looks back up at me, pulling her lips a bit to the side.

"Well…" Her speaking voice cracked trough my headphones, taking me by surprise.

"As I said, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, no, it's not that. It's just been so long since I've talked about it." She smiles, looking straight into the camera. I smile weakly back at her.

"Take your time. I have all day, if that is what it takes." She smiles warmly at me, taking deep breath.

"It all started when I was almost three years old. We were driving somewhere outside. It was dark, closing in on winter, I think. I sat in the middle back seat, and mum was pregnant with Anna." She hesitates a bit, as she remembers.

"I… I remember a song… I can't remember the lyrics, but the tunes… They're unforgettable. I remember it being played in the car and… I really liked it. I jumped around in my seat, jamming along with the artist. I slightly remember mum's laughing voice, and she told me to settle down a bit, but I wouldn't. I loved the music too much. Dad was just smiling all the time, looking out on the dark road." I smile at her retelling, and giggles at her description of her mother's voice. It really must be hard, not being able to hear her own mother's voice. Or… anymore, at least.

"It all happened so fast. Another car came from either side of us and… I remember a scream, an airbag, and then everything got black. I've never heard a single thing since. I woke up in the hospital, not knowing where I was. I shouted out for my mum, but I couldn't hear myself, so I thought nobody could hear me. I was so confused for around a year, until the specialists had taught me and my family how to sign." She says, staring down the second things got serious.

"Elsa, I…" I typed it to her, for I knew she wouldn't look up. She quickly glances at the message, sniffing once.

"Yeah… I had a tough childhood. I got extremely careful and very isolated. After Anna was born, it got better. I loved my little sister, and she was so happy, even though I could not hear it. I still can't believe that I've never heard my sister's voice. And… after one fateful afternoon, stuff got worse again. Anna was very young, and had just learned how to walk by herself. I was almost five, and big enough to take care of my sister at the playground on the park, while my parents sat a bit away from us. She climbed up the ladder to the slide, and she fell and broke her arm. I never heard any of it… Her cry out for help… the scream in agony as the bone broke… If I just been able to _hear_ her, I'd… I'd been able to help her down…" She stops for a few seconds, controlling her breath. I frown, feeling a rising urge to be there with her, and hug her so tight, she'll disappear in my arms.

"I blamed myself for what happened that day. Afterwards, I never wanted to go outside, I never wanted be with anyone. At sometimes, not even my own mum. I didn't want to hurt them in any way possible. I just wanted to be by myself, in my room, where I knew that I could stay safe, along with others staying safe."

"Stuff got a bit better, once I started a Felton. I started in the grade school department, and that's where I met Astrid. I was extremely shy, very secluded, but Astrid… She was so cool. She was the cool kid in my class, and every girl wanted to be her." She smiles at the memory of how she met Astrid.

"One day, I was sitting on a swing, and a big guy came over and started to mock me for my insecurities. And then, Astrid came by, almost beating the kid. She yell- no signed- bad stuff at him, and smiled at me. We've been besties ever since. She showed me, that it'd okay to around other people. I don't put them in danger, by being around them." She continues to smile, even though her retelling is over.

"I feel really sorry for you, Elsa. Though, I'm really happy, that everything turned out good, but… I just can't imagine what it must've been like, growing up deaf."

"Trust me, you can't imagine it. It's… better forgotten than remembered, at least for me." She smiles weakly, pulling on her shoulders. I smile gently back at her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes for a few minutes.

"Hey, Els?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I smile, enjoying the way the words leave my lips, and how oddly smooth the signs form on my fingers.

A whole week, we've dating, getting to know each other better, and just…. hanging out as much as possible. Now, Ice hockey has been taking up most of time after school, but that didn't stop us from still seeing each other almost every single day, deepening our friendship – I mean, relationship.

It's still a bit weird to think that I have a girlfriend. Now, I know that I've been with Tooth, but it was a brief thing. It didn't last for more than a few weeks, and I we just agreed that we were better off as friends.

But Elsa… She's amazing. Wonderful, no… Angelic.

In truth, no words can describe her, nor the joy I feel for her being mine. She's actually mine.

And I just told her. I poured it all out in those three words, and few signs.

On the other side of the screen, a wide warm smile and a blood red blush appear, and I can't help but giggle a little.

"Not used to hearing that, I'd wager?" I say, gaze still locked with hers. She only shakes her head, barely moving.

"But, it is nice to know, Jack. Really." I can only smile at her shy statement, though the honesty is shining through.

"Jack? Can I come watch you practice tomorrow? It's we-have-no-classes-together-day tomorrow, and I have a date with Astrid a lunch." I smirk a little, bearing a mischievous glint I the eye.

"A date, you say? Why Elsa, is there a reason for me to be jealous? Already? My god, and I just declared my love to you." I smile, and she laughs aloud, and the sound of her joyful voice makes me a little dizzy.

"No, Jack, don't worry. Astrid's not into girls and vice versa." She blinks, shuffling with a pencil.

"But, sure. We practice for a few hours after fifth period. Just pop by anytime you want." I smile, while signing what I can. I really have to practice more often.

"Can we also then, make an ASL-date? Or a double-date with Hiccup and Astrid?"

"With Hiccup and Astrid? Sure, but they aren't a thing, aren't they?" She asks, looking confused at me.

"Well, I've heard that Hiccup confessed, and then they chose to forget all about it, and just 'move on as if mothing happened'." I shrug, looking at my phone as a message ticks in. It's from Hiccup.

_Hey Jack. Just wanted to let you know that Astrid and I are having an ASL-lesson Friday afternoon. I know it's in the middle of practice, but do you think you could say something to Hans and coach?_

_Sure, np. Actually… Can Elsa and I join you? I've just proposed Elsa the same idea. _I look up from my phone, quickly briefing Elsa of who and what I'm writing.

"Yeah, I'm sure Astrid doesn't mind. After all, we're _both_ your teachers." She jokes, and I smile at her. I return to the phone, telling Hiccup, that Elsa approves of Friday.

_Cool. Astrid also just typed back. It seems like we have a double-date on Friday! We leave after sixth period, right?_

_Yeah. I'll just text Bunny to tell Hans that we can't make it._

_Gotcha. See ya!_

I put the phone down, returning to my skype-call with Elsa.

"We have a date on Friday. Hiccup's place after school." I inform, and Elsa nods.

"Oh, wait, doesn't Hiccup have a dog?" She asks, tapping a bit with her pencil again.

"Yeah. You allergic or something?"

"No, not at all, I love dogs. I've just been told from Astrid, that he's a bit secluded." She says quietly.

"Oh, yeah that. He can be a bit… judgmental when it comes to new people, but when he knows that he can trust you, he's the biggest sweetheart you've ever met, trust me. Hiccup will let you know how to greet him properly." I say, smiling reassuringly at her. She smiles back, looking straight at me for a while.

"Well, I really should get going with my homework." She says, tapping with the pencil again. I nod, pulling on my shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later." I rest the mouse over the hang-up button, looking at her for any further last-minutes-comments.

"Oh, and Jack? I love you too." She smiles, before hanging up herself. I stare dumbfounded at the camera for a little while, while Elsa's last words imprinted themselves on the insides of my skull. I never thought I could be happier already but…

She loved me back.

**Soo, Elsa's background story is now out! With this new chapter, I've needed to edit a bit in a few chapters, the first one being one of them. I'll edit the chapters right after uploading this, so if you're checking and it's not updates, then don't fret, it's on its way. (:**

**Don't forget to love and review!**

**See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there guys! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MILLENIUM!**

**But… what do you say about some REAL high school drama today, huh? To make up for the wait (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Unknown**

Two weeks.

For two weeks they've been weird. Or, distracted. Seriously distracted. Lately they're only hanging out with each other, always discussing some sort of language, it seems. And sometimes, their body language takes over, and their hands move in unfamiliar ways.

What the heck is going on?!

I've got to find out, and if I have to…

Eliminate it.

* * *

**Elsa**

Jack had to go to practice this afternoon, which saddens me a bit. School has been taking over the past week, and we've not really seen each other much. Of course, we've had lunches together, and we've skyped and texted every day and most of the night.

But we haven't hung out all week. And today is my only day off in my schedule, so _of course_ Jack has to practice.

I close my locker with a sigh, gazing at my phone. Jack has sent a message it seems.

_Hi Snowflake. Sry I have to practice today, but I was wondering if you'd catch a movie Saturday night? Closed captioned ofc 3_

I smile at the message, blushing by the written nickname. He'd started calling me stuff like that, since he by 'accident' found them on a signing website. Another one he likes to call me is 'Snow'. It's a bit shorter, and therefore easier to sign than 'Snowflake', so I guess I have two nicknames whenever I'm around him. Personally I like 'Snowflake' the best. My fingers brush lightly over the screen, before I answer.

_Hmm, let me check my calendar, ok? I'll tell u as quick as I can 3_

An idea pops into my head, but I choose not to tell jack about it. I want to surprise him.

* * *

**Jack**

Why, of all days, do I have to practice _today?_ I now Elsa's schedule by now, even a bit of her homework schedule, and from I remember, this is her only day off! Hans sometimes…

Of course, I could always ditch it and just go with her to her place. But then again… I _really_ don't want to get kicked off the team. But to get the chance to hang out with Elsa…

My devil and angel on each shoulder discusses it for a while, while I change to ice hockey wear. A text message pops in, shutting up my conscience for a few moments.

_Hmm, let me check my calendar, ok? I'll tell u as quick as I can 3_

I smile at the screen before locking it and place it in my sweatshirt pocket.

I really hope she'll be able to make it.

* * *

Practice seemed to disappear in a blur. I remember sliding around in tactic formations, obliging both coach's and Hans' commands. But it all just… vanished. I couldn't get the hopes of Elsa accepting this weekend out of my head!

The screeching sound of Coach's whistle travels across the ice, alerting every player to stop skating, and get their buts towards the exit for the day.

"Now remember, guys! Practice _every_ Tuesday and Thursday now! DON'T be late!" Hans shouts, but nobody really seems to listen.

I myself am heading towards the exit, happily chatting with Hiccup, trying to remember a few signs that Elsa taught me. Speaking of...

"Hey Jack. Don't look, but… look." Hiccup nudges his head towards the seats on both their right sides, and a young platinum blonde head is clearly visible from the fourth row. Hiccup snickers at my smile and blush, and pushes me towards her.

"Go get her!" I slide gently over to her, hearing whistles from the other guys behind me. I'm glad they don't recognize her. It would have been ugly.

"Way to go, Jackson!" "Got a little lady-friend there, frosty?" I roll my eyes, ignoring their mocking, locking my gaze with Elsa.

"Hey there, beautiful." I sign, leaning in over the edge of the rink.

"What's up, handsome." She signs, stepping down towards me. I take her hand in mine, pulling her slightly over the railing between us.

"Nothing much, just finished practice. To what do I owe this wonderful surprise visit?"

"You could take me out to watch a movie Saturday night. Closed captioned, of course." She signs while giggling at the last remark.

"Hey, Frost! Hans wants to see you!" Bunny shouts, making me instantly turn my head around.

"I'd love to. Look, can I pick you up in… ten minutes? By the corner of the hall way? Then we can go to my place and chill for a bit. I need that after practice." I sign, while taking a few slides backwards. She stands up from the railing, crossing her arms.

"Sure. I'll just meet you out there." She signs, before going for the audience exit.

I skate back across the ice, seeing Hans standing by the player's bench, taking off his skates.

"You wanted to see me, Hans?" His head snaps up, hearing my presence.

"Ahh, Jackson! Yes, as a matter of fact. I saw that you've gotten yourself quite a close friend over there. Elsa's her name, right?" I lean my back against the railing, crossing my arms loosely.

"Yeah."

"She's amazing I presume? You're still blushing a bit." I look away, trying to cool down.

"Hans, are you avoiding your own topic? Was there some tactical matter you wanted to discuss, or did you pull me over to talk about Elsa?"

"Oh don't worry, Jack. We're good. I'd just be careful around that DeafGirl of yours. She's quite… fragile I hear." And with that he left me at the railing, frozen.

Once Hans has left the rink, I finally manage to blurt out

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

**Elsa**

The school is oddly silent, no pun intended. Only a few students wander the hall at this hour, it's almost weird. I stand by the corner between the lockers and student entrance to the gym, waiting rather impatiently. I look at my watch once more, for the fifth time in a matter of minutes.

"8 minutes… no, 9 minutes… Come on Jack…" I look up again, first down one hall, then the other. A bunch of guys exit from the gym, all looking like they chat and laugh. I straighten my back as well as my blouse, and run a quick hand through my hair.

The bunch of boys nears in on me, probably just passing through. None of them seems to notice me, for which I'm glad. That is, until one ordinary looking guy fastens his gaze upon me, and freezes. The other guys follow suit, all looking funny at me. I automatically step back a bit. I look down, running a few nervous fingers through some strands of my hair, as to hide a bit. One of the front guys takes a step towards me, not saying a word.

It's odd how scary silence can be. To see continuous motion from 10 or so approaching guys, all nearing in on you, without knowing whether they whisper your name, laugh at you or simply just stares you down. This is one of the scariest moments in my life, all alone, nowhere to go… trapped in the school hallway, without any way out.

_Jack…_ is all I can think, before I shut my eyes, waiting for a blow or a push.

But the light around me lightens as the guys are ripped back, as if pulled away by something. I dare open one eye, only to meet the reassuring frame of Jack, as he seems to yell at his Hockey comrades. They all disappear within a few minutes, giving me burning glares.

* * *

**A few minutes before – Jack**

I lock my closet rather quickly, without noticing it, and almost trip over my feet on the way out. I can hear silent mumbles on the hall way, but I can't comprehend what's being said. It sounds aggressive, but again, it's so subtle, I can't make out the exact words.

As I finally come out on the hall way I see the guys in a big group in the hall way corner.

"Freak… Dare you…"

"Can't believe… He's never… you…"

"If you EVER… I'll personally…"

"DeafGirl… Jack knows better than…"

"Freak!"

"DeafGirl!"

"ENOUGH!" I storm over to them, ripping them apart, only to reveal a tiny, shaking Elsa, hidden tears behind her bangs and broken frame hidden behind her crossed arms. The heat rises close to a boiling temperature, and I turn around, facing the guys.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Leave her be, idiots!" They stumble a bit back, staring coldly at me.

"You're deluded, dude."

"I don't believe you…"

"Freak…"

I clench my fists, fighting back the urge to punch them in the face. Hard. Behind me, Elsa's slightly moving.

"Elsa…" I step slightly closer, reaching out for her hand, firmly placed on her upper arm.

"Elsa… it's me." I know she cannot hear me, but it helps me to know I'm reassuring her. I gently lay my fingertips on her hand, stroking her lovingly. She doesn't flinch, but freezes for a second. I stop, only to meet her cerulean blue eyes. They're strong, but a bit shattered. Slightly defeated by those muttonheads (Curse Hiccup and his Viking expressions…).

"Elsa, you alright?" I sign, never leaving her gaze. She takes a deep breath, straightening herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She signs back, not wanting to use her voice on school grounds, though only I'm present. I take both her hands and heave her closer to me, before turning us both towards the school exit.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I sign, opening the door for her, leaving a bad day shut behind.

For the rest of today, things can only go better.

* * *

**That's a wrap on the eleventh chapie! I know a millennium passes from each update, but I'm going through my second to last year of high school right now… it's stressful! I'm writing when I have time, inspiration and a want. Never must writing become a burden.**

**So there might a month between updates, there might a few days. Please bear with me, for I actually really like this story, and these versions of the characters (:**

**Till next time, **

**See ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

**New update! Not very long after the last one, huh? Well, I've been inspired to write this, since I finished the last one, so there you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Jack**

Since the situation in the hall way, I've had a close eye on the hockey team. But… It seems after I kicked their buts last week, they've left me, but most importantly, Elsa alone. Hans is true to his word about training both Tuesday and Thursday, which limits my time with Elsa drastically. But we seem to manage. I mean, it was only this Saturday we went out, and nothing's really bothered us yet.

"Step your games up, Guys! I've seen 3 year-olds better at than you!" Coach Daggur shouts across the ice, making me focus harder on the situation at hand.

Ice hockey practice, not Elsa.

But Elsa…

ICE HOCKEY!

Urrgghh… I glide for another few meters before taking a tighter grip in the hockey stick.

"Focus, Jackson! You looking like you're doped!" Coach Daggur shrieks. I twirl sharp towards him, seeing the coming straight towards me. With a bend in my knees, I prepare the stick for a swipe, and as I hit it, it's with enough force to tear through the net. _Satisfied?_ I think to Coach before skidding on.

* * *

"Let's hold for today, guys!" Hans shouts out after two and a half _long_ training hours.

"Finally!" Hiccup exclaims, sprinting faster than I've ever seen off the rink.

"He's up to something?" I ask Bunny, who happens to skate by.

"I don't know. Mayhap."

"Could you guys inform me, if you find out? He's been a bit dull in practice for weeks." We both turn around, seeing Hans nearing in on us.

"Oh, hey Hans. Uhh… sure? I'm pretty sure it's just some family business. Some distant relatives, or something." He looks at me for a second, before shrugging.

"Whatever, Frost. Can I trust you to check it out, or should I send Snotlout or Tuffnut on the case?"

I lean on my hockey stick, pulling on my lips hesitantly.

"Yeah, whatever…" I mumble, only looking at him briefly.

"Thanks, dude." I skate off the rink, hoping to catch Hiccup before he surely runs off with Astrid or something.

* * *

**Astrid**

"Elsa, have you seen Hiccup in school today?" I ask.

We both sit cross legged on my bed, trying to get through homework, But I'm oddly easily distracted. She looks up from her book, giving me a smirking look.

"No. I haven't. Why? You miss your _Boooyfweend?_" She tries not to giggle, while her mocking only irritates me a bit.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" I cross my arms in defiance, not making any eye contact.

"Oh, but you _wooooove _him so!" She continues, finally giving in to laughing.

"In your dreams! I've told you, Hiccup and I have agreed that nothing happened back at the party, nor the day after! We're just friends." She cocks an eyebrow at me, still smirking.

"Oh come on. I've seen you two are together." I stare at her seriously.

"No, seriously. _Friends._" I say, emphasizing on the one sign that I want Elsa to understand.

I look back at my notes, trying to cool down a sudden subtle blush across my cheeks.

"Besides…" I sign, still not looking at her. "I'm sure he has a bunch of girls other than me, waiting for him to speak to them." The silence roars more than usual, as I keep staring at my notes on English literature. I feel a simple touch on my shoulder, and I sigh deeply. I slowly look up at Elsa, whose smirk has disappeared, now she only has a simple pull on the lips.

"You can deny it all you want, Astrid. You like him. I can tell." She strokes my shoulder a bit before letting go once more.

"Is… is it really that obvious…?"

"Astrid, you've been in a daze of some sort since the party. Especially in school, and whenever we hang out with the boys. I can see the picture. Plus…" Her signing is interrupted by my phone going off. I pick it up, seeing the dialer.

"My gods, it's him!" I take a deep breath, before pressing the green button on the screen. Elsa's as silent as ever. Almost holding her breath.

"Hey Hiccup." I smile, suddenly feeling all my nerves disappear.

"Hey Astrid." He's sitting in his bed, his phone placed so he can sign with both hands, while still seeing me. He smiles a wry toothy smile that I've come to like about him.

"What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were doing? I know Mrs. Belle's assignments can be quite a bore." He snickers, still signing a bit stiff. _Newbie._ I snicker, though still love him for trying.

Wait… what? Not meant like that! _Not_!

"Ahh, it's okay. I'm studying with Elsa. It's okay, I guess." I ignore my inner discussion, focusing on the conversation at hand - no pun intended.

"Oh, cool, cool. Actually… There was another thing I wanted to ask…" He seems hesitant, but still like he knows what he wants to say. My gaze flicker to Elsa, who can't stop smiling at me, still holding her breath. Even though she doesn't know what he's said, she's still excited.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I drop my jaw, unable to say or sign a thing. He. Solemnly. Signed. That. Not a single lip was moved, not a single word said.

A whole minute passes, and still nothing happens. Hiccup's looking more and more nervous, but I still can't move a muscle.

"…Astrid? Are you okay?" I hiccup once, before focusing back on the screen.

"Yeah… yes."

"Yes to being okay, or yes to my question?"

"Yes, I'm okay and eh…" His gaze gets even more intense by every passing second.

"Yes." I smile. "I'd love to go on a date with you." Finally a blush invades my entire face, as I'm realizing what I've just agreed to.

I'm going on a date.

_With Hiccup._

* * *

**Elsa**

Several hours after Astrid and Hiccup ended their call, Astrid is still completely lost over Hiccup. But now that the thought has progressed, she seems a bit down.

"I told you, you had a crush on him. It was just a matter of time!" She picks at her dinner, leaning her head on her palm. My parents are out tonight with Anna, so I have the house to myself with Astrid.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just… I don't know… I didn't know for sure if he really liked me. After our little agreement… I thought we were clean."

"Seriously, Astrid? You can't just cancel feelings like that. You know Hiccup had a thing for you back then. What should stop him from still having it, even though you had a _little agreement_?"

"But, Elsa… I mean… We're just friends…aren't we? I mean… what's gonna happen when he realize that I'm not like him, and he's not like me? Elsa, I think I like him too much to let him go through that realization that it then wouldn't be possible for…"

"Astrid! You need to get your junk together, and realize that what you two have is genuine, and has been for a while. This opportunity for love is not gonna wait around forever. Even though you don't' believe it, embrace it! Not many girls are as lucky as you are. You've found love in the most confusing time of our lives. High school. You must try and _make_ it work!"

She sighs deeply, giving up on eating anything.

"But…"

"No more buts! You're Astrid _Hofferson_! You're not a quitter, and you definitely not quit on stuff like this."

She's silent a few seconds, before she straightens her back, looking straight into my eyes, confident.

"You're right, Els. You know what? I'm gonna go on that date, and I'm going to _like_ it. It's going to be good to get 100% clear on the relationship between me and Hiccup." She smiles to herself, assumingly happy with her choice.

"You go, girl. You've got this!"

* * *

**Unknown**

Hiccup's been quite… weird lately. More than usual. It throws off his focus. How's he going to get any better when he can't even concentrate on skating straight?! Don't even get me started on Jack…

I _have_ to find out sooner or later… I just have to…

No matter how drastic it might turn out…

* * *

**That wraps the 12****th**** chapie! A bit of fluff for the shippers' need!**

**Faithful readers… the plot thickens… drastic stuff will happen… how's Jelsa and Hiccstrid going to handle it? Oh, the Drama!**

**Till next time, See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been almost a month again, I'm so sorry! I've really lacked in inspiration and motivation! But I've recently started reading fanfictions again after a pause on a few months (I've been reading the HTTYD books. READ THEM THEY'RE AWESOME!) And as I've started again it has given me inspiration to some extent, given it is mainly Hiccstrid that I read. Therefore without further a-do… *smacks Hiccstrid in your faces***

**Hope you like it though, it is extra-long!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Astrid**

My wardrobe… I can't even describe it. In words or signs. It's _everywhere_.

And _none_ of them fits me perfectly! I have _nothing_ for my date! It's a disaster.

Since Hiccup asked me out a few days ago, I haven't slept properly, I can't concentrate in school, and finally the time has come. He's taking me out tonight. I don't know what he has planned, but the dress code is "formal, but casual". And I'm like… _what?_ That's like saying, "hey, why don' you wear your future prom dress, along with your hoodie and year-old sneaks?" _Complete opposites_!

_Okay, deep breaths_,_ Astrid_. _Deep breaths._

I don't even know why I'm so fussy. It's just a simple date. With a guy I've known for a month or so now. Easy-peasy. Only…

It's Hiccup. I don't know what I feel for him, if my slightly more than platonic feelings actually are real. I mean, Hiccup's a really good guy. But… do I like him enough to take it to the next level?

Sigh… I hope so. And only if he's willing as well.

I end up in a simple, yet elegant red dress, draping around my shoulders in ruffles, a tone darker red than the actual dress, which cuts me in the waist with a matching belt in the same dark colour. With me I have a simple pair of black ballerinas, as well as a tiny black purse.

When it comes to my hair, I give up. I only know a few braids, often intertwined with each other in different varieties. Elsa's way more hardcore at hairstyling than I am. I pick up my cell, seeing there's another hour until Hiccup picks me up, in assumingly another five until my bad load of a stepfather decides to come home. I speed dial Elsa, still thinking hard of what to do with my hair. Her face immediately pops up on Face Time, and she barely even looks at me, or my hair, rather, before she nods, leaves her bed, and ends the call.

Great. I guess I have a hairdresser now.

* * *

"Seriously, Astrid. You've got to learn how to do your hair. It's so soft and long! Do you know how many girls would envy your hair? Heck, _I _envy you hair!" Elsa's fingers move hectically as she explodes, once upstairs. Not that she would have to wait to be upstairs. There's never anybody home to complain. Her voice shrieks along, making even my numb ears hearing a few cries.

"Ehm… Thank you, I guess? I've never really thought about it. I've ever only needed a tight braid to get it out of the way whenever I train. Hence, the Celtic knot braiding. It's so tight and tangling it just stays put exactly where I want it. It's quite an update for me, that I've added that extra one going over my head." Elsa only visibly tsk's as she pushes me down into a chair that she has placed herself in our tiny bathroom.

"And when is Hiccup arriving?" I look through the a bit dusty mirror, quickly accustoming to read the signing mirrored.

"He should be here… in 50 minutes or so? If my inner clock is right." Elsa only nods, taking a firm grip around her curling iron.

Certainly nothing is going to be missing on my appearance.

* * *

"Elsa, you really didn't have to…"

"Ahh, hush! It was nothing, really. " She smiles at me through the mirror, giving me slight turns on the chair, so I can see my facial appearance.

She'd also taken the liberty to do my makeup, making it in natural colours, but _definitely_ laying the mascara and eyeliner on thick in my opinion, making my eyes pop out in beautiful harmony with my hair and chosen wearing.

My hair… I don't even know where to start. And it only took her 40 minutes?!

My bangs are left all natural, framing my face in a familiar way that I've observed Hiccup to like whenever we're hanging out. But the rest… the top part of my remaining hair has been made into a ponytail base. From it several intricate braids falls, slightly inspired by a traditional Celtic braid. The ponytail is teased slightly; giving it some volume and making the braids stand out more. It falls from the center of my crown, weaving down into long waves, gently caressing my back. The intricate braids cascades down, seemingly to disappear in the golden waterfall down my shoulder blades, down to my lower back, though actually just tied off with clear elastic bands. It's been so long since I've had my hair loose, I actually forgot how longhaired I've become.

"Yep, you have _so_ much hair. But it's so fun to work with." Elsa seems to read my mind. I can only nod, slightly flabbergasted, as my eyes are still locked onto my hair. A tiny string of silver and flowers, one of my favourite mini-circlets, drapes over my front hairline, making my appearance shine a little bit.

"Hiccup's not even gonna recognize me… He's going to fall for another girl tonight…" I manage to sign, still turning from side to side, to see my hair in action.

"Oh, stop it, you. It's _you_ he has already fallen for. Now he just sees your true beauty potential." I finally manage not to focus on my hair, and look at her instead.

"You… you really think so?"

"Girl? Please, I know so. He's been head over heels for you since the moment he laid his eyes upon you for the first time." I smirk, giving her a questioning look.

"But… You weren't there, the first time he looked at me."

"No, but your very memorable description of what happened in the hallway, I'll always remember as well as you will. Trust me." She laughs, giving me a hug from behind. I wrap my arms around her, embracing the comfort she gives me.

I truly cherish her. She's the best friend I've ever had.

From outside the bathroom, a blinking light signals a certain person's arrival. It's time.

* * *

**Hiccup**

As I ring on the doorbell – knocking wouldn't help much – a bright blue light flickers through the surrounding windows. I step back, taking several deep breaths. Why am I so nervous? I'm just taking Astrid out for an evening. It's not like I'm asking her to marry me.

Marry… _wow, wow, wow!_ We need to be dating first.

Which I hope we'll be officially, if not after, tonight. Oh, how I hope for her to say yes. I really do.

It feels like thousands of ages before the door rustles, as the lock is unlocked and a female, oddly familiar, figure appears.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised. My fingers were prepared to sign for the parent introduction, but Elsa surprised me.

"You're… you're not her secret mother, are you? 'Cause that's just too freaky…" I try to smile, but my nervousness prevents me from it.

"Oh, relax, Hiccs. I've just been helping her out this past hour or so, preparing her for tonight. So in that way, you can say I'm her mother. But, I've just… Yeah. Take a look for yourself. Come in." Elsa steps aside, giving me passage into the Hofferson estate. I twist my fingers nervously, looking around in the home I've only been in a few times. Astrid's not really fond of bringing others home due to her parents, or the lack thereof.

"Where is she?" I look at Elsa who stands by the foot of the staircase, leading up towards Astrid's room.

"She's coming down any minute now." She smiles knowingly at me.

"Hiccup… I've known you for quite some time now. I've sensed on you, that you're not a heavy drinker, you're not the type that just waltzes about, doing irresponsible things. So I presume you're not taking her out to a party?" I smile weakly at her, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you've got that right. I'm just taking her out. I've had something a little more… _private_ in mind. Don't worry, I'll bring her home safely, all limbs intact, not a single scratch on her…" I suddenly lose the ability to speak, only gulp, as a wind of red and gold, slightly illuminated by silver, descends the staircase. An angel… has my Valkyrie come for me to take me away to Valhalla already? Or… I hope my time is not yet over, but… Maybe she's just paying me a visit?

"Astrid, you… You're… You… I…" She blushes nervously at my inability to express myself properly, and I only find myself a _tiny_ bit embarrassing. But she's just so _beautiful_. Nothing in the world could ever describe her sheer beauty.

She truly looks like a goddess.

"Beautiful…" escapes my lips, but not my fingers, which seems to have locked completely as I am left dumbstruck.

"You… You really think so?" Astrid seems to have read my lips, only making me smile in affirmation.

"More than you can possibly imagine." My fingers finally decide to corporate, much to everyone's pleasure, as Astrid descends the last few steps. I clear my throat once before reaching out to take her hand, wearing a boyish smile I've observed Astrid to like about me. She takes it, completely lost in my gaze. I share likewise feelings, almost tripping over my own feet. She takes a firm hold of me, laughing out loud.

"You've got to be more careful. I don't want you to break a leg because of me." She blushes, looking slightly away, trying to hide the red tint.

"Sorry, I'm just… I'll try." I smile, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Well, I might as well play the parent and follow you guys out." Elsa says, heading for the door to open it for us. We follow her suit, walking in perfect timing with each other.

As we get out on the tiny front porch, Elsa pats Astrid on the shoulder. She quickly signs a few words with her experienced fingers, making Astrid nod. Only her answer could I comprehend fully.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later." I look down at her in confusion, but she only shrugs me off. We head for my – or my father's spare – car and we drive off into the twilight evening.

* * *

**Astrid**

"Where are you taking me? Didn't we just leave town?" I sit in the front seat of a surprisingly comfortable sports car – how did he get a hold to that?! – looking out the darkened window as the twilight sky slowly turns dark.

"Not much longer. Just outside town." Hiccup's driving signing is even stiffer and choppier than his normal signing. It's a bit hard to follow as he only signs with one hand, the right one at that, making it even more confusing, both for him and me. Which is why our talk in the car is minimal.

I only nod, waiting rather impatiently for the date to unfold properly. Whatever he has in store surely is special, if we have to leave town.

* * *

Around three minutes later the car pulls in to a stop. We're on a seemingly forgotten parking lot, leading into a big forest. As far as I know, it's the forest that surrounds town, so we really aren't that far away from anything, if anything should happen, and yet it feels like we're the only people in world out here.

Hiccup, as the secret gentleman he is, get out of the car first, and rushes to the passenger side to open the door for me. He even holds out a hand to help me balance my way out of the low seated car. I smile a silent gratitude, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Ready to go?" His left hand is luckily free this time so he can sign properly.

"Yeah. That is, where are we going?" I ask again, stepping slightly closer to him to keep warm. His Adam's apple vibrates slightly as his lips pulls a slight grin.

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it."

Our hands never let go of each other.

* * *

We approach a narrow cleaving in a tiny hill side. I hesitate only a bit as Hiccup firmly walks towards it. On the other side a glowing light burns, making whatever's on the other side, a bit more welcoming. It's a warm glow, rather than a piercing light. I follow Hiccup through the cleaving to be revealed to a cove of some sort. A large hole in the surrounding forest, a perfect place for needed privacy.

"Where… where are we?" I manage to ask through voice, as my hands can't find themselves moving of the sheer beauty surrounding me. Hiccup, on the other hand, only smiles and briefly let go of my hand to sign.

"This is Raven's Point. Or, as I like to call it, the Cove. I've come here my entire life and used it as a refuge from the world." I turn towards him, locking my gaze with his. I suddenly see a past I'd never thought imaginable for someone like Hiccup.

He was a runt. A no-life lonely boy, who didn't have a soul in his life. All his memories of pain, depression and thoughts I don't like to think of, courses through eyes in a slight sad smile.

"Hiccup, I…"

"Don't. No need. I've passed it long ago. Now it's just distant memories. I'd much rather like to focus on the present, maybe even the future. But right now, this is a place for happiness. You can always come here, if you need it." He smiles, taking my hand again. He leads me down a narrow path towards the ground. And first as I step upon said ground, I realize what really is in front of me.

A lake, taking up most of the space in the cove, but also several trees whose roots has grown out of the cliff sides. And on a small patch of a clearing, a picnic was set. Everything was there, foods, drinks, candlelight for two, even a few extra blankets if we ever needed to keep warm. I think I would need to in a couple of hours, due to my short, thin dress.

He pulled me towards it, bearing a huge hopeful grin on his face. I can only smile back, never looking away from the beautiful emerald in front of me.

As we sit down, crickets start to sing and fireflies emerge from corners and tree trunks.

"Hiccup, you really didn't have to…"

"To what? Take out a girl I like? Make her feel special, maybe just for a single night?" His signing was affected by his surprisingly calmed composure, as if what he just said was the most logical thing in the world. I can suddenly not say, even sign, a thing, but I think the blooming blush busts me. The satin folds of my dress have become very interesting all of a sudden. A gentle brush of fingers against my shoulders brings me back, forcing me to forget about my red cheeks.

"Yeah, pretty much." A weak smile pulls on my lips, grateful the blush is subsiding.

* * *

"No, but seriously, he came from behind and was all "Hey Hiccs, your laces are tied together", and I just ignored it, continuing to skate. I take a tight turn to maneuver the puck, and _of course_ my laces _are_ tied together and I fall flat on my butt and skits across the entire rink, crashing into coach." I feel my vocal cord vibrate as I let out a laugh, which makes Hiccup smile warmly.

"What?" I ask, reaching out for my face. Did I have anything between my teeth? Had I grown a pimple?! Gods, why am I fussing over that?

"Oh, nothing. I just enjoy your laugh. I really feel bad for you, not being able to hear it." His hands fumble a bit in nervousness, but he's still comprehendible.

"Oh, it's okay. I can feel it. It tickles a bit in my throat." I sign, gesturing towards my throat in the end. He narrows his gaze upon it.

"Can… can I?" He hesitantly asks, slowly nearing in on me. I smile in affirmation, blotting my neck to him. He places a gentle hand on my throat, not adding any pressure whatsoever. I chuckle lightly, making my vocal cord vibrate once more, much to Hiccup's surprise. He chuckles himself, retrieving his hand. Though, he's still close to me. A bit too close, in some's opinion.

"Hiccup, I've been meaning to ask you something…" I look down, sensing his warn breath on my nose.

Silence in my ears, though Hiccup's not moving away.

"Why… Why did you ask me out? I mean, after our little agreement, I thought… You know…" I couldn't hear it, but a wave of breath hit my bangs, indicating a deep sigh. I look up for the answer, finding him ten inches or so away.

"I… I couldn't. I truly agreed back then, but… Not after long, I realized… I couldn't hold to that agreement any longer. Astrid… I love you." His breath shook before he signed the last words.

"Those feelings I had back then… they couldn't be put away just by a single agreement. I… What I feel for you, is too deep just to shove away."

I freeze in sheer dumbstruck, not knowing what I should say. Luckily, Hiccup's to rescue.

"Do…Do you… y-y-you feel the… th-the same?" His sudden extreme nervousness takes me by surprise, but I don't blame him. His fingers still trembles, even after finishing his question.

I look down for a second, trying to stiffen a smile that threats to cross my lips. As I finally look up, Hiccup's about to explode, it seems.

"Why do you think I said yes, Idiot?" I smirk, feeling the gleam in my eyes myself. He giggles as if to say 'unbelievable…' I laugh at that, and as I focus again, Hiccup's leaning in on me.

His hand snakes its way up to my cheek, gently caressing it. I lean into it, before sneaking my own hands into the roots of his neck hair. The inches becomes centimeters, to millimeters and…

His warm lips gently touch mine.

The sensation hit me like a tidal wave. But it's a nice wave. A wave of sincerity, intimacy and pure affection. I can feel every single feeling for me Hiccup's ever been holding back rush through that one gentle kiss. As we break off, I stare into noting but the purest emerald, almost shining in the surrounding darkness. Only waiting a few moments, I seal our lips once more, this time responding to his channeled feelings, times 100. I focus on sending all my own hidden and withheld feelings towards him through a deep kiss, my fingers gently coursing through his messy bundle of auburn. His own hands lock themselves around me and my neck, deepening the kiss even further.

As we both run out of breath, we've managed to turn over the picnic basket and have tangled the quilt that covered our sitting area. I lay upon him, fingers deep into his thick mess of hair, enjoying the softness. He looked up at me with slight swollen lips and his hands firmly placed around my waist, not letting go any soon. So I only manage to glide down, lying beside him and rest my head on his chest. I feel first his lips in my hair, then his strong jaw and cheekbone.

I don't know for how long, nor do I really care, but we watched the moon's beautiful glow in the Cove, and I hoped the night would never end.

* * *

**Hiccup**

I reluctantly pull up the car to the Hofferson estate, keeping on glancing and taking in Astrid's beautiful features before the night ends.

I shut off the engine, quickly stepping out, so I can let out Astrid of the car, being a true gentleman to her.

"Thanks." She smiles, taking my hand as I lock the car. We walk hand in hand up the front yards in companionable silence. Astrid steps up upon the porch first, barely even turning towards me, before a man hurls out of the front door, practically screaming and howling at no one and everyone.

"Where's my Bot'e? Where's my Bot'e o' Jack?" His eyes lock on Astrid, seemingly not noticing me.

"Ashtrid! Where 'ave you been?! You reckless gir' where the… 'ave you been?! And where's my Jack?!" I feel like my ears are going to explode if he continues to scream much longer.

"Sir, could you please…"

"And WHO'S THISSSHH?! Assshtrid, who's this wrench o' a…"

"Cole! Cole, please, this is Hic… eh Harold. And I've been on a date with him tonight." I look impressed at her. She's completely calm around this guy as if his behavior is nothing out of the ordinary.

"Harold?!" He manages squeak before bursting into a laugh. Astrid clears her throat, before looking away. I too can't bear the stench much longer. How long has this dude been drinking?!

"Yeah, Sir. I've taken your daughter on a date tonight and…"

"You've _WHAT_?! My daughter?! A _date_?! Ah, that's the best joke I've ever heard!" Astrid snaps her head at him, hurt, I can tell even by just being present. I take a comforting step towards her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact..."

"Le' me tell ya somethin' lad. The poor gir' 's deaf. She can' do anything, 'cause she can' hear a thing! I sugges' you just go away from this one. You're lookin' decent. Get yaself a nice gir' but this one 's no' worth i', trust me…"

"Would you just SHUT _UP_?!" Astrid cries out, the tears streaming from her eyes. I rush towards her, taking a firm grip around her waist, stepping in in front of her. She leans in on my shoulder for a moment appreciating the comfort, only to look back, not wanting to look weak in front of this low-lifer.

_That's my girl…_ I smile, without looking at her.

"You're _not_ talking like that about her!" I growl threatening, taking one step closer to the mad man.

"Please Harrick…"

"It's Harold."

"Harold… She's really no' worth i'! How ca' you fall for one like 'er?!" He slings on, leaning drunkenly against the door frame. Belching so hard he should be covered in barf. I try to cool down, finding refuge in Astrid's grip on my hand around her and her head on my shoulder.

"Sir, Your daughter… is everything to me. No one's is more worthy of me than her. Heck, I don't even know if I'm worthy of her. But I know what I feel, and nothing, and I mean _nothing_, can ever stop me from feeling what I do." I spit at him, looking at back Astrid before I continue. Her ocean blue eyes looking up at me, tears still lying in the corner of her eyes.

"Being hard of hearing, is a trait about her that I love. She's different, which makes her special. And I like her for not being like everyone else. So, no sir I won't go find any other girl. For I've got all I need, right here." My eyes never leave hers, So even though I didn't sign it, I know Astrid understood it.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I'll take my _girlfriend_ somewhere I know you can't hurt her anymore." I turn on my heel, taking Astrid with me. Looks questioning at me but follows to my car.

"My place. There I know you'll be safe" I sign, not say if Cole should hear us. She just nods, bearing a slight grateful smile.

I drive us off into the night as fast as I can.

* * *

**Astrid**

"You're sure this is not a problem?" I ask lightly shutting the car door behind me. Hiccup glances at me, smiling and reaching out for my hand.

"Yeah. Dad and Gobber asleep. We're fine." His left hand only free to sign makes it a bit difficult to follow.

"And Toothless?" His smile widens and he lets go of my hand to sign, still continuing towards the door.

"He's an angel in the night. Don't you worry, he won't say a word. Well, a bark anyway." He giggles, unlocking the door. The first thing I see as I enter is Toothless lying in front of the door, napping, and waiting for Hiccup to come home. He seems equally glad to see me, as he jumps up and licks my face. I stiffen a giggle, as I kick off my shoes. Hiccup comes from behind, taking my hand. he simply points upstairs, and I nod in agreement.

* * *

"I can just sleep on the floor, it's no problem, Hiccup." I sign, whispering for his full comprehension.

"Nonsense, Astrid. I'll take the floor, you take the bed." he insists for the third time in a row. I sigh, give up and slouch on the bed, breathing in his scents in the sheets. Maybe I can live with sleeping in his bed, after all.

"Hey, you have any clothes can sleep in?" I ask aloud, gaining his attention as he prepares his own bed.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, hold on just a minute." He disappears in through a side door, only to return a few minutes later with a pair of thin sweat pants and a shirt. As I hold the shirt in my hand, I recognize it.

"Hey, isn't this the one that…?" I look at him, fully aware that he knows what I'm referring to. He looks up with a bit of a sheepish smile.

"If you mean the shirt that I left you after the party a while ago, then yes. That's the one." he drops a pillow on the floor next to the bed, starting to snuggle down under the blanket. I hold the clothes close, before tripping in through the same door Hiccup retrieved my clothes in.

I return, clothes changed and Hair falling loose to my waist in waves after the numerous braids. Hiccup's lying on the floor, scanning through his phone. As he looks up, he gives me a gentle smile.

"Ready to go to bed?" I nod, as I climb up on Hiccup's bed, snuggling in the forest green duvet. I turn to look down at him, and He's turned to look up at me.

"Thanks, Hiccup. For everything you did today. The date, the… situation back home…"

"Hey, don't mention it." He pulls up on his elbows, and I lean down to meet his lips in a quick goodnight kiss. I settle down, closing my eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**My god, this is, I think, the longest chapter in this story. The. Fluff. Is. So. Strong! I really hope you liked it though, trust me it's been amazing to write. Me and my friend has squealed and/or laughed at this chapter a few times, and I hope you did too.**

**And, now that Hiccstrid's officially a thing, I'm going to put the two lovebirds to rest, and write some well-deserved Jelsa. I've actually missed those two, but I had to get the romantic Hiccstrid plot out, before I could continue with the others.**

**Jelsa-shippers, thank you for your patience. Next time, We'll see our favourite "ice masters" in action (:**

**Please review if you feel like it!**

**Till next time, see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Elsa**

"You _what_?!"

Astrid's sitting straight in front of me, not moving a single muscle. I can barely contain myself, and my bed's unsteadiness proves me right.

"Yeah. It was nothing, really. No big deal." She only shrugs it off, signing as casual as it can get.

"No big… No… What?! It's a _huge_ deal! You slept with him!" Her eyes explode in astonishment, apparently not believing a word I say.

"I didn't sleep with him! I slept _in his bed_. Alone. He slept on the floor. I agree, we kissed and it was lovely, but it got no further." I cross my arms at her, trying to withhold a smirk.

"You smooched, you say? So it's really serious?" She blushes instantly, suddenly finding my bed sheets very interesting.

"It… it…" Her fingers barely move, making it a bit incomprehensible.

"Excuse me can I get that one again?" She doesn't react, not seeing my signing. I wave a hand within her peripherals, making her head snap towards me. She still blushes ever so lightly. This time, I'm focusing on a bit more subtle smile, though I'm seriously curious on her current status.

"Are you two a thing or not?" I ask again, slower and calmer this time. She smiles meekly at me, her hands slightly trembling.

"I guess we are. It's a bit weird, isn't it?" A giggle escapes my throat, interrupted by an incoming message. From Jack.

"Signing of which… How's your boyfriend doing?"

"He's fine. He's asked me several times lately to join him on the ice rink, and…" My shoulders fall and a sigh leaves my lips.

"What? What's wrong?" I smile slightly at Astrid's concern, cracking my fingers.

"I… I haven't been on a rink in ages… I'm stiff, rusty even, and I don't want to look like a fool in front of him…" Her lips part in a huge grin, and she clasps her hands over her stomach.

"Oh, you never seize to amaze me, Elsa. You? _Rusty_? On a _rink_?! That's the joke of a century. You're a natural. All you need to do is pull out your good old skates, swing them over your shoulder, and get your butt down there! You're not getting a date out of sitting here, blossoming like a magnolia in May." She leans in over the bed, caressing my shoulders lightly. I sigh deeply, nodding.

"Why are you alright right?"

"Because I'm a woman. That's why. But seriously. You should. I'll text him for you. You go ahead dig out those skates of yours." She cracks her lips at me, before reaching out for her phone. I somehow manage to get out of my bed, open my closet and dig my way down to the very bottom of it.

There they are.

Leaning against the wall, a little dusty from being back there for several months. The intricate patterns and silver laces shimmer in the daylight, just I remember them. Now I just needed the perfect outfit…

Not that I would find some of my old competition dresses… They're… a bit _too_ sparkly for some people.

I take a plain light blue blouse and a slit, flowing white skirt, along with a thin pair of black leggings.

"What do you think?" I ask Astrid, as she's still on my bed finishing a conversation with Jack. She purses her lips in confirmation.

"Honey, you going to turn heads out there, I just know it." I crackle a laugh at her, though only my vocal chords register it.

"You do know that we'll probably have the rink to ourselves right? The season's almost over, and it's a bit late in the afternoon for training." She shrugs me off, looking at her phone again.

"Jack's agreed on the date. He'll pick you up in a matter of minutes." Only one hand is usd, but it's just as understandable as with two.

"_Minutes_?!"

"Yeah. He could be here any second by now." My eyes widen in surprise, and I somehow manage to find a mirror and do a simple fishtail braid down my back.

I see a light blinking over my door through the mirror, signalling Jack's arrival.

"Gods, I'm almost there!" I rapidly tie off the braid, swinging it across my shoulders. The skates in my hand, I shove them over my shoulders, managing to take a tiny peak at my rear look, before heading for the stairs.

Time to break the ice… Or not literally…

* * *

**Jack**

Elsa's beside me in my car, loosely hugging her skates in her lap. A glint appears in my eyes, though my gaze doesn't leave the road.

"They're really beautiful, your skates." I sign with one hand, slowly getting more and more used to only sighing with one hand. I mean, it's been months in the making, so it's about time I learned to do it with one hand.

"Thanks. They were my aunt's when she was younger. They glided her through so many tournaments and years of practice. When she gave them to me on my twelfth birthday, I didn't let go of them for weeks. I wasn't wearing them inside the house, but I was never seen without them. I even slept with them beside me."

I take another swift look down at the snow white and silver skates, nodding.

"I can understand why. So you figure skated when you were younger?"

"Yeah. I started training within the month I got these babies, and then I competed for a few years. When I was fifteen, I auditioned for a few ice performing groups, but sadly didn't get in. I sorta have stopped the professional skating since I got to High School. I would rather focus on my sketches." I nod again, pursing my lips.

"You've always been this practical?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I laugh out loud at how joking she sounded even though I know she's dead serious.

The school appears on the horizon, making me step down on the throttle.

Time to break the ice.

* * *

"Well, here we are! My personal safe haven." I sign as we mount the rink in one end. She laughs and looks at me.

"I thought I was your safe haven?" I wrap and arm around her, almost scooping her up in a lift. She leans closer and closer, teasingly stopping at my lips and nose.

"You are._" _I know she can read my lips, for she crushes down on my lips with a wide smile. As she breaks off, again, she still wears that smile that I love.

"Race you to the other end!" She signs, quickly writhing her way out of my arms. She positions herself, and I can only smirk. As _if_ she can out-skate _me_.

"Oh, you're on, Princess."

"Princess? Oh, I'm a _queen_ on the ice."

"Prove it, then."

Not another flick of a wrist was exchanged, and I prepared myself. She gave the signal, and of we were in a blur of colours, each by our respective wearing.

It takes a matter about twelve seconds to reach the other side, and I'm only a foot ahead of Elsa. She smirks at me, before taking the final glide, bringing her mere inches in front of me and she takes the takes the race.

"WOOP! I knew it! Ha, see? Told you I'm a queen on the ice!" I smirk at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"Ha, if you're a queen, then I'm a winter spirit, skipping around and doing mischief." She gives me a flat expression, crossing her arms. A moment passes where I try to hold it in.

"Okay…" I sigh. "I _might_ have had a few years in the winter where I started the snowball fights…"

"Oh, really? I almost forgot that."

"Wait… you were there?" Her smile drops into a little frown at that. Ouch, I hit a soft spot.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much the entire school was in on the snowball fights. I didn't participate, but I was there. Watching you all having fun." I skate closer to her, giving her hands a squeeze before signing.

"I'm sorry for how you got treated back then… and now even. I'm sorry I was never there to realize that you…" She grabs my hands, silencing me.

"It's fine, Jack. Really. What really matters is that you are here now." I lean my forehead against hers, grabbing around her waist. Once more she must trust my lips to speak the truth.

"And I'll never leave. You're stuck with me." She giggles slightly, locking her gaze with mine. Her cerulean eyes seem to glisten in the blinding white of the rink. A chaste, yet passionate kiss crosses our lips, before she lets go of me.

"Wanna skate?"

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

* * *

**Unknown**

Urgh. Really? They're here? Why now of all times?!

I can't believe that he's choosing that _nobody_ over his team… Same with Hiccup. They must learn that one who chooses invisibility will get invisibility at that disappearing hurts. Hurts real bad.

I'll show them… Somehow.

* * *

**It's been eons! Again… I'm sooo so so sorry for that. I really hope there are still some readers and reviewers out there who enjoy this story even though it is so rarely updated.**

**I also know this is sorta short and all, but I had primosed you guys some Jelsa fluff if I remember correctly, so here you are. There's a lot more Jelsa to come, don't you worry. I've got a plot for them, as well Hiccstrid. It's all gonna me sense at some point, just be patient…**

**Updates are probably never gonna be stable. High school's tough on me right now… Mentally most. My parents taking me to Berlin over the weekend to get rid of the stress. So I'll write small scenes and such over there, and you can expect at least one more chapter before Christmas/new year (:**

**Read and Review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BAAAAACK! Yup, it's me, Cass, awoken from the death sleep called **_**school**_**. This story's been dormant for half a year. HALF A FREAKING YEAR. I'm sooooo sorry about that.**

**But one or two guest reviewers really made my day a couple of weeks ago, when they still wished for more. I get so happy when every now and then I get reviews from people still wanting more. You guys really make me believe in this story, so thank you for that. You've reignited my spark!**

**More at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Jack**

"Okay, listen up, Folks!" Hans shouts over the ice, obtaining the team's attention. "The last game of the season is in a week. Practice is every day now." I rest my head on the end of my hockey stick, trying to listen to Hans' ramble about tactics and game strategies that we were to practice harder, if we should win. Which, of course, we should. According to Hans, at least.

"Haddock! Frost!" At the mention of my name, my head awkwardly glide off my hockey stick, and it falls to the icy ground with a loud _pluck_!

"You two take the lead throughout the first half of the attack, you play each other, where Bunny will be coming from the corner, ready to finish the goal. Got it?"

"Yes, Hans." Hiccup only mumbles like me, obviously also in a daze. Hans sends us a gaze.

"Look alive, girls! Don't want to ruin the game next Saturday, do you?" I growl slightly, before shaking my head. I cannot see Hiccup from where I stand, but I can only imagine him agreeing.

Right now, I just need this practice to be over already. Elsa's waiting by the tree.

* * *

**Hiccup**

I'm one of the first guys to rush towards the exit, once strategy-talk is over.

"No, Haddock!" I hear Hans shout, "I need to talk to you, personally." I curse, my fingers automatically following suit. I've spent too much time with Astrid, lately. The duality in speaking with the deaf and hard-of-hearing community is rubbing off on me. Not that I _can_ spend too much time with Astrid. Actually the opposite is the case…

"Haddock, I've observed you these last couple of weeks in training. Ever since the party at my place, You've been… unfocused. Your technics have become sloppy, and you're losing speed. Is there something I should be worried about?" My eyes widen at his rather concerned voice. Is he actually serious?

"Ehm, there's nothing wrong, Hans. Just… Stressed? I can't give you an exact explanation for what's going on, really." My gaze carefully avoids his hardening look.

"Really? I could come up with a few reasons. One major one is blonde, braided hair, fair skin… shall I continue?" My head snap up at his description.

"What do you know about Astrid?" My voice come out a tat more threatening, than I wanted, only making Hans smirk more viciously.

"Oh nothing much, Haddock. All I know is that she's been waiting around the athletes' grounds way longer than the rest, only so that she could walk home with a certain player of mine… Is that correct?" My slightly squinted eyes and tight lips must have answered his question perfectly, for he continues, "Oh my, it is. Why, how marvelous. I see you've set your heart on the low-lives? Well, I guess it's your _tragic_ childhood, that's finally surfacing, reclaiming you. I'm not really surprised. You were difficult to pull out, but it can be so easy to fall back in. All it takes is a single person to rearrange your position in the high school hierarchy. Do you _want_ to rejoin the low-lives? To be kicked off the team and ill-looked upon by the rest of the school, _runt_?" The very last word leaving his lips, had my hands shaking. I press my lips even tighter together, wrinkling my nose in rage.

"I'm _not_ a runt, Hans. Not anymore. That was years ago."

"It truly was, Hiccup, but as I said. All it takes is one person to drag you down. And do you know who that person is?" My eyes burn into his, Emerald fighting forest green.

"If you say Astrid, I swear, I'll…"

"You'll what? Beat me up? Break my arm? You can't hurt me, Hiccup. There's nothing you can do to me. I'm too powerful, and _way_ above you. But because of my popularity and influence, I can make your life a living hell, or I can pretend this has never happened. All I need you to do is dump that girl, like the disposable garbage she is, and return to the team. Rejoin the life of unobtainable fame and girls all around you, swooning at your every move…"

"You're making me choose between hockey and the love of my life?! Well that's the easiest question of the millen…"

"No no, Harold. I'm making you choose between your current life, and your old life of complete solitude and disowning. Your call." And with that, he turned to leave, not seeing my entire being shaking with rage.

I only slightly hear the door to the lockers slam, before my scream in frustration roars across the ice.

* * *

**Elsa**

"No you goof, I meant _after_ the ice cream, we could go skating. You know my saying; never skate on an empty stomach." Jack's open smile and vibrating Adam's apple, makes me smile a little myself. How I wish I could hear his voice, his laugh, just once.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Snowflake." His fingers lace themselves with mine, before dragging me through the main street of town, towards my all-time favorite ice cream shop. I just hope _she's_ returned from her med. studies. Her, I can actually order to, myself.

The doorbell above us moves in accordance with the door, alarming our entrance to everyone in the shop. As my gaze focus on the counter, I can't help but squeal a bit. She _is_ back! But I wonder why, though? It's _way_ too early for her semester to be over… isn't it? She notices me and smiles widely at me, before taking a look at Jack beside me, or more likely, the tight grip he has on my hand. A blush creeps across my cheeks, finding the retro clock on the wall very interesting all of a sudden.

Jack continues to drag me towards the counter, and the smell of fresh cut chocolate and fruit sorbets makes me moan slightly in pleasure.

"Hi, Elsa! What can I do for you and this _fine_ young man?" She smirks, as only her fingers move. The question is clearly only for me.

"Daphne, please! This is my boyfriend, Jack. Jack, meet an old friend of mine, Daphne." As I look up at him, his eyes are calm, his lips locked in his signature smirk, his hands free to converse.

"Hey, Daphne. Nice to meet you." His mouth moves along, but neither of us can hear him.

"A boyfriend, Elsa? Who would've thought that you would end up with such a _cutie_? I mean look at him! How long have you guys been together?" She only signs, clearly only targeted at me, once again.

"Long enough for me to understand every word you're saying, Daphne." Jack signs, while laughing out loud. Daphne turns her entire body towards him, an impressed look on her face. Me, I can't help but feel a little proud. It's been weeks in the making, but he's finally becoming sort of fluent in conversational ASL.

"Oh…" Daphne's apparent blush makes her stare down at the ice cream for a moment. "I see. Well, what can I do for you two?"

"Ehm… I'll have…"

"Can you make me a…"

"…_triple Chocolate scoop, a Choco-mint scoop and a cherry scoop, please_?" Daphne freezes for a second, trying not to drop her scoop-proportioned spoon.

"Oh, you two, could you just… get married or something? You're unbelievable!" Her signing is affected by the spoon, but also by her laughing bodice.

"_What do you mean_?" I ask, only slightly looking at Jack. He just signed something as well, it seems.

"Oh, there you go again! God, I wish I could record it for you guys to see! You're signing the exact same thing, at the same time!" She laughs off, before starting on making our orders. At her words, I start to immediately blush. Jack's hand snakes its way around my waist, pulling me in.

"You're cute, do you know that?" His one-hand signing had luckily also gotten a lot better. It made multitasking so much easier. I only smirk it off, poking him in the ribs.

"I didn't know you liked Triple Chocolate, mint and cherries together?" One ice cream was done, and Daphne quickly stuck a light blue spoon in it. Jack offered it to me, pulling out his purse from his pocket.

"Are you kidding me? This is a combination I order when I want to spoil myself completely."

"Me too! Wow, another thing we have in common. Who knew?" The second ice cream was placed on the counter, this one with a dark blue spoon. Jack takes it himself, and hurries to pay for the entire thing before I can object. I loop my arm through his, taking him out of the ice cream shop.

We have a rink to get to.

* * *

**2 days later: Hiccup**

"Hey Astrid. What's up?" When Astrid dialed me on skype, her beautiful face became far more interesting than the history project I was supposed to do. If only she could come over and hang out. Help take my mind off of things, just for a while.

_I see you've set your heart on the low-lives…_

Sigh… Hans' words have repeated themselves time and time again since his threat two days ago. But what am I to do? I don't want to become what I was before hockey, but there's no way I'm ever going to let go of Astrid! She's not disposable garbage; she's the most wonderful thing that has happened to me since I found Toothless. How could I even… I can't even think the words.

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were up to this fine Saturday night? You see, my stepfather is gone for the weekend, and Elsa's working on some school project. So I'm all alone! Isn't it tragic? So I thought I'd call my _handsome_ boyfriend, to see if he had a night to spare for a movie marathon? I just dug out a great series from the attic and I could come over in a while with it, and some popcorn?" I smile at the thought. Her lying perfectly wrapped in my arms, as we chill the night away in my room, laughing, talking… kissing…

_All it takes is a single person to rearrange your position in the high school hierarchy…_

But… I don't want to live that life again… What, what can I do? Appease Hans' whishes by breaking Astrid's heart? Or continue to be with Astrid, but then be thrown down to bottom of the school? Down the bottomless pit, down where I once thought of ending it all? I know I would have Astrid to support me through it, but the thought of ever having to be down there again… it frightens me. Call me weak, call me whatever you want, but I'm not going back down there. I… I…

_I'm sorry, Astrid…_

Maybe if I just do it gently over time? Then it wouldn't be harsh on her, but at the same time, I would appease Hans, by telling him it's over.

"I Eh… I'm sorry, Astrid, tonight's not really good for me. I'm also working on a school project tonight. In history." Now that part wasn't a lie. I really don't like to lie. Especially not to her. As I sign my reply, her face crumples a bit, hurt, or disappointed at least.

"Oh, that's fine. I guess we can always find time, right? What about next weekend? I'm booked the entire week after school." I frown slightly. Oh why is this so hard? I've turned down several girls throughout the last few years, right?

Gosh that sounded wrong. What I mean is that I've politely declined other girls' interest in me, as I've only had my heart set on one girl. But as Astrid came into the picture… Now that I finally have her, my position orders me to drop her, or I'm finished. I writhe my fingers slightly, before replying.

"That's not really so good either, Astrid. The last game of the season is coming up, and I-I-I gotta focus. Hans says he's going to need everyday up to the game. I'm really sorry."

Once again her face crumples more and more as I continue, and it hurts me just as much as it does her to say it.

"Tha-That's Okay, Hiccup, I-I completely understand. Hockey's important to you, just as athletics are to me. I'd also tell you that I couldn't make it, if training ever got in the way. I'll just catch you at lunch, right?" A tiny fragment of hope blossomed in her eyes, as the possibility of seeing each other again appeared. I give her my signature lopsided grin – one I knew she loved.

"Of course, M'lady. See ya."

"See ya." I end the skype conversation, the word-document with my History project slamming itself in my face. I stare blankly at it for several minutes, while my brain turns itself around.

What the Hel am I doing?

* * *

**Astrid**

The weekend was a bummer. With the house all to myself, I had nothing much to do. I had my pug, Stormfly, to look after, of course, but when I had hoped to have a movie night with Hiccup, An entire weekend of solitude was a tat too depressing for my liking.

So now, it's finally Monday. Back in school, where the chance of seeing Hiccup is a bazillion times bigger, I have a tiny jump in my step all the way to class. Sadly, I don't share any morning classes with him, but he promised lunch, so I'll see by the tree as I always do when we do lunch together.

Elsa's sitting beside me in the first class, doodling snowflakes in her notebook.

"Morning, Elsa." I sign, sitting down next to her. She looks up at me, smiling as she sees it's just me.

"Morning, Astrid. Have you seen Punzie? I really don't hope she's late. Mr. North's accent is hard to comprehend to the fullest." I shake my head slightly, pulling out my own notebook, textbook and a pencil.

"Nope, I've not seen her. But I will admit I _was_ a bit quick this morning. I might have simply just missed her on the way here." She turns her bodice towards me, one eyebrow raised.

"You? Quick? What's up? You're always lazy on a Monday morning." I blush slightly, fiddling a bit with my pencil.

"Well, I might have talked with Hiccup briefly in the weekend, asking him to hang out, but he couldn't, so he promised me to go do lunch today and I hoped I might catch a glimpse of him before then, just because I missed him the entire Sunday." My fingers have a hard time keeping up with the pace I want to tell her, but she seems to understand my ramble, if only the necessities of it.

"He couldn't hang out? Oh, but why?"

"He said he was working on a project this weekend, and because of the last game of the season on Saturday, He will have minimum to no time whatsoever to hang out this week. I just hope we'll still have the school breaks and stolen kisses by the lockers." both Elsa's eyebrows rise up under her bangs.

"Stolen kisses be the lockers? Since when have you stepped out of a High School Drama?"

"Ehm… I guess since I got a boyfriend last week? You'll be surprised how much one person can change you." Elsa only rolls her eyes, glad that Punzie finally had entered the classroom, along with Mr. North.

* * *

Lunch-time! Sadly I couldn't find Hiccup by the lockers between first and second period but he probably just went with Jack. I know they share morning classes anyway. I skip my way through the cafeteria, out into the warm spring breeze. From where I stood, I had an open view out over the school grounds, including the huge oak tree I'd come to see as refuge and secret date/hideout.

And, as luck would have it, a certain auburn-haired boy had already arrived, sitting on one of the branches, working on something. Probably a sketch, or something.

I walk straight to the tree, seeing Hiccup, indeed, deeply engaged in a sketch of a sort. His left hand moves frantically across the paper. He doesn't even see me coming. Which only make me smirk. I sneak up behind him, laying my hands around his eyes.

"Guess who it is?" I whisper into his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Imma take a wild guess. Is it you, M'lady?" His hands let go of the pencil so he could answer.

"You bet ya." I quickly give his cheek a peck, before sitting next to him, packing out my lunch from my bag pack.

"So watcha drawing?" I ask, taking a closer look at his notepad.

"Oh, just some ideas, you know. Different kinds of designs and such. I'm trying to be innovative and such. I have to, if I ever want a chance at engineering." He explains as I look at the rather complicated sketch. I don't understand much of it, but that may also have to do with his scribble for a handwriting.

"Hm. Pretty cool. So, excited for the big game? I hear it's going to be pretty epic."

"Yeah, it is. The last game of the season. We're competing against our all-time rivals, the Wild Dragons. They have this insane leader as a captain, and we've had a pretty hard time keeping up with them. They're fearless, a little bit brutal, just within the rules of how much they can damage their components."

"Ugh. Sounds tough to me."

"Yeah. That's why Hans is so obsessed by every player being there 200% of the time. That's also why I don't have time these days. I'm really sorry about that, Astrid."

"Nah, it's fine. I get it. I know how hard it can be juggling between a social life and a time consuming passion. Just, can you at least reserve the lunch breaks for me, Elsa and Jack? Then you can glide away on the ice to your heart's content." He gives me his lopsided grin, and snakes a rather careful hand around me waist, only pulling me slightly towards him.

"Sure. The lunchbreaks are…"

Hiccup's head snap up in horror. His gaze travels across the school grounds, over by the bleachers, where Hans and his gang of ice hockey players sit and chill, assumingly talking about the game on Saturday. Hiccups face cringes and he looks back at me.

"Astrid, I'm really sorry… I-I-I gotta go… They need me right now."

"But… Our lunch date…"

"Apparently that's not today. Goodbye Astrid." He packs his stuff, stands and leaves, only very subtly glancing over his shoulder at me. His lips move but I cannot comprehend whatever he said.

What the Hel just happened?!

* * *

**Hiccup**

"_HADDOCK! GET OVER HERE!_" I snap my head up in terror as Hans' insisting shout crosses the lawn, over from the bleachers.

"_IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN TWO MINUTES YOU CAN KISS…_" I quickly turn around to Astrid. My Gods, am I actually going through with this?

"Astrid, I'm really sorry… I-I-I gotta go… They need me right now." Her shoulders fall down, her hands dropping in her lap, before signing,

"But… Our lunch date…"

"Apparently, that's not today. Goodbye Astrid." I gather my stuff, stand up and turn to leave. As I've taken five or so steps away from her, I slightly look back at her, whispering,

"I love you…" And with that, I left her sitting at the tree, all by herself.

And if I hold my current life dear, it was the last time I spoke to her.

_What the Hel are you doing, Hiccup? You screwed up big time, you mess._

* * *

**Ahh THE DRAMA!**

**But seriously you guys, we're entering unknown waters now, and is about to go neck deep in trouble. Don't you worry, you'll get your drama, your action, maybe a heartbreak, but definitely and ultimately THE FREAKING FEELS!**

**A few of you have asked about Hiccup missing his leg like I he does in the first movie. Don't you worry about that, I've spun up the perfect scenery for that, and it has been planned since before Hiccstrid went on their first date.**

**Again, so sorry for not updating. I've really lost track of time this year, and I've been very close to take a break from school because of stress. BUT!**

**Summer is in THREE WEEKS! (for me anyway) And from then on I have every single day to work on this story, because, we. Will. See. The. End. Of. IT! I just also have to work on a drawing portfolio for animation school. I'm applying February next year, and they expect at least 40 drawings in total. Geez, it's tough.**

**But I'll always, somehow, find time for updating this story, don't you worry.**

**Who knows, maybe I'll update once more these next three weeks?**

**See ya!**

**BONUS! Virtual cookie to whoever caught the cameo in this Chapter! hint: Her name is Daphne (;**


	16. Chapter 16

**NUUUUUUUUW CHAPTER GUYS! You're welcome (:**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hiccup**

"Are you alright, Hiccs? You're so… I don't even know what I should call it." Elsa's company by the entrance to the school's rink is surprisingly comfortable. It was one of those rare situations where I was alone with Elsa. I rarely see her without Jack or… _her._

Great. I can't even speak her name now. Thank _yooou, _conscience.

"Huh? Oh… y-yeah. I'm fine. Practice's just hard right now."

"Hans treating you like his personal minions?" I look her directly her in the eye, as the next words spill from my fingers, without me even knowing it.

"You have no Idea, what he's making us do. No idea at all." Her eyebrows knit up under her thin bangs.

"_Make_ you do? Hiccup, are you sure that nothing's going on? Astrid's been telling me…"

"What?" My shoulders tense immediately. What did _she_ know? Had _she_ figured out what was going on? Oh no, please don't let it be so…

"She's just told me that Hans is working _really_ hard on you guys. And Jack can prove it. He's smashed every day, when I pick him up from training. He's so tired, that I have to drive him home. Is that the same for you? I can drive you home too, if you need." I smile gently at her, switching position.

"Yeah, that would actually be pretty nice."

"Great! We'll go after Jack comes out. Then we just need to pick up Astrid from the…"

"Wait, _Astrid?_" Oh no… I… I can't be in the same car as her! She'll ask questions, and make me feel stuff I don't want to feel right now.

"Oh Eh…" I check my cell phone, pretending a message got in from my dad. Like _that_ would ever happen.

"Sorry, my dad Just texted me. My dog Toothless, needs to go for a walk."

"Great. We'll hurry up and…"

"Nooo, no. I'll go right away. It would take the same time for me to walk home, and to wait for the others and then be driven home. I'll just… See ya tomorrow?" I look carefully at her, while starting to walk away. I really don't want to bump into…

"Watch where you're going, Hiccup!" I turn around, look down, and see Snotlout taking a step back. _Phew. It's wasn't her…_

"Oh, Sorry Snot. I'll see ya tomorrow." I look at Elsa while I said it, but Snotlout grunts anyway.

I almost run for the school entrance, not wanting another clash with a certain other remaining student… _Gods, I'm such a coward…_

* * *

**Jack**

"You wanted to see me, Hans? Is it about my moves across the ice? I know I was sloppy today, if that's what you wanted to talk about." Hans' face is expressionless, as I skate over to him by the team's bleachers.

"No, it is not that, Jack. Actually I wanted to take a look at your hands."

"My hands…? What about them?" My grip tightens slightly on my hockey stick, as I lock my skates to a halt on the ice.

"I want to see them move. The way they do in the lockers after practice, and when I catch you walking with the girl… Elsa was her name? Show me." There is no anger in his voice, but the command is still attacking in its nature, forcing me to obey, if I don't want to start anything. I sigh deeply, pretty much knowing where this'll go. My hockey stick and gloves hits the ice with a _pluck_.

"What do you want me to say, Hans?" My fingers tag along to please his orders. "That I hate Elsa? That she's the worst that could ever happen to me because she's deaf and practically nobody? That I think lowly of her? That I'm secretly relieved that I can't take her to any of your parties, afraid of embarrassing myself and my reputation?" Hans smirk viciously at me, only crossing his arms and leans against the side of the bleachers.

"Because I don't, and I'm not!" My fingers clash together, not signing it fully, but Hans only needs to hear.

"I love her, Okay?" My hands stop tagging along, but my voice rings nice and clear along the ice for anyone near to hear. Well except for Elsa, who I know is waiting for me outside. But even if she somehow heard it, I hope she just could understand that I love her, and that I would do anything for her, no matter what happened to me.

"I see it clearly, Jack. You do very much indeed love her. But do you think she loves you? Really loves you? Do you think she thinks herself worthy of someone like you? The top of the school. He could have _any_ girl he wanted, and yet. He chose her. Out of pity. I mean, who could genuinely love someone like her? The Deaf Girl?" My hands ball into fists, and if I was holding my hockey sick, I would be afraid of breaking it to pieces.

"Watch your tongue, Westerguaard. That's my girlfriend, you're talking about." Hans only laughs, leaning his head back up against the bleachers.

"Oh, Jack. Oh, Jack. After today, I don't think you have a girlfriend anymore." He only says, and walks off, leaving me stunned on the ice, eyes wide open, jaw dropped.

"What the frack are you TALKING ABOUT?!"

* * *

**Elsa**

Hiccup bumps into his tiny cousin in the hallway, clearly getting pulled out of a stupor. He only briefly looks at him, before turning his gaze back to me.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Only his lips move, but it is clearly targeted to me. He storms off, leaving his cousin, Snotlout I think, back in the hallway with me. He takes a good look at me with his ice blue eyes, and I don't particularly like it.

"Waiting for Jack, are you?" I don't say a thing, and I don't think my body language is capable of cooperating at the moment.

"Come on, it's easy. You've driven him home every day last week. You're here to pick him up." Again, I don't respond, but only looks down briefly. As I look back up, I manage to catch Snotlout saying something again.

"You should just go in and wait for him in there. He is changed and everything, he's just talking with Hans. Wait for him in there." He repeats, almost wanting me to go in there. I shrug it off, turning towards the entrance to the rink.

Once inside, I see Jack standing on the ice, still fully geared up for practice, and he's talking with Hans, who's standing by the teams' bleachers. No, not talking… Signing.

"That I hate Elsa? That she's the worst that could ever happen to me because she's deaf and practically nobody? That I think lowly of her? That I'm secretly relieved that I can't take her to any of your parties, afraid of embarrassing myself and my reputation?" I take a weak step backwards, eyes widening. Tiny drops threats to leave my eyes, but I won't let them. He doesn't mean any of it! …does he?

"Because I do and I am!" The last signs are rushed and clashed together, but I clearly understand them. He… really felt like this? I was… an embarrassment to him? How… when…

_Jack… you… you should have told me…_

I rush out of the rink, leaving the school before the tears drips off my chin. I would not cry in public. I don't want people to see me like this…

I don't want to see people in general… not for a long time…

* * *

**3 days later: Astrid**

"Girl, come on. Talk to me, please? You haven't been in school since Monday. It's Thursday, and the school's empty without you. Please? The guys, they… They don't talk to me. They don't sign anymore… Not even with each other. And I could really use someone right now. So, please?" The Face cam call had been pretty one sided since she picked up, but my plea seems to have woken Elsa up a bit.

"Of course, Astrid. I'll be over in 5?" I smirk at her, hovering my thumb over the red button.

"The back door is open!" And with that and a smile from her, I end the call. I have some serious talking to do with her.

Once Elsa is securely placed upon my bed, comfortably between blankets and fluffy pillows, I break the ice.

"Elsa, have you had any problems as of late? You really don't look so good." She really doesn't. Her hair is tangled and greasy in an attempted bun and her face and collar bones are shrunken, like she hasn't eaten much.

"To be honest, life has been a mess since Monday." And so, she tells me of everything she saw in the school's rink Monday afternoon. The fact that Jack would even _think_ of saying something like that, let alone sign it, infuriates me. _How could he?!_ How _dared _he? To my best friend? To his own _freaking_ girlfriend?!

"I don't think I am his girlfriend anymore. Nevertheless, I don't want to be. Not anymore… not after… what he said." I wrap my arms tightly around her in a warm embrace on my bed, before continuing.

"He doesn't deserve you, Elsa. No jerk like him. I mean, he didn't even confront you about it. He spoke lowly of you _behind your back._ Such a coward. But… What happened then? Has he tried to contact you since?" She nods slightly, her gaze fading away into a memory, while signing…

* * *

**Monday evening: Elsa**

I just slammed the door behind me, not bothering to announce my arrival to the rest of the residence. I storm up the stairs, slam my door, and lean against it. My backpack slowly slides off my shoulder, but I don't pay much attention to it. My mind and heart are a whole other place right now. They keep forcing me back to the rink where… _he_ said those _thin_g_s _about me… I mean, how could he? After everything we've been through, how come he said it? And why now?

So many questions, that only he could answer, but I'm not going to talk to him any time soon.

As luck would have it, my cell phone goes off with an intense vibrator from my pocket and I answer it, without even looking at the dialer. And also as luck would have it, _his_ face pops up on my screen.

"Hey Elsa, what are you…"

"I'm _not_ talking to you. You… you _jerk_!" I slam my cell phone across the room, where my bed luckily catches it, before it crashes against my wall. I slide down onto my knees, still in front of my bedroom door, and now I let the tears flow freely, now that I'm locked away from society. At least for a while.

How _could _he? He has the guts to _call_ me after what he said? And then in such a _loving tone_?! I bet he did the same with his previous girlfriend. And the one before that, and the one before that… all of them!

_But Jack only had Tooth… before he gave his heart to you…_

I don't care! I don't _want_ his heart! I don't want any of him or anything to do with him. He broke my heart, even though he promised to keep it safe, once. And I _don't_ tolerate liars.

I hope he's dragged down into his personal hell and rots there. _Alone_.

_Aren't we a wee bit rash now?_

NO! I don't ever want to see him again, no matter the costs. He deserves this!

I hunch over, hugging my bodice tight, while trying to get a hold of my sobs, but no matter how hard I try, my breath hitches uncontrollably, and black dots stains my knees. Great. Mascara on my favorite jeans… Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**Present day: Astrid**

"Wow. Ballsy move he did there." Elsa had finished her retelling, and I did my best not to interfere. But I must admit, she did have a few times where she crossed the line. I mean, dragging him to hell is _just_ beyond crazy. Especially for someone like Elsa. Now, I could understand it coming from someone like my cousins Ruff and Tuff, but… Elsa's too gentle to mean something like that. She's just going through the grieving process of a broken heart.

"Yeah. And now I don't know what to do. I mean… He has written several times, but I've just ignored every single one of his messages. Here." She hands me her phone, and I unlock it swiftly. According to her notifications, she has 10 new messages, all from Jack.

_Elsa? Plz talk to me…_

_Why weren't you in school today? I missed you at lunch._

_Elsa? You're worrying me. Should I come over?_

_Elsa please… You haven't contacted me for two days… Is everything alright?_

_Snow… Please tell me what's going on, you're killing me! );_

_Snow… You worry me sick… _

_I'm coming over._

_You're not answering, and you mother says you're ill. Please, explain to me what's going on!_

_Fine… if you need time to recover, I'll give it to you. Just know that I'm right here if you need me._

_I love you, Snowflake_

"Wow. He even sounds sincere. You know what, Elsa? I'd give 'till the game is over. Time to build up the guts to confront him, for let's be honest, you don't have them right now. Then, you can go talk to him, and roast him hard for the player he is." I lay my arms around her shoulders, placing her head on my collar bone.

"Yeah." She signs, looking straight forward. "I might just do that. Just… keep me updated on school alright? I don't want to lag behind this close to the finals."

"Finals? Girl, it's mid-march! Finals aren't in another two months!" She giggles slightly, the vibrations echoing against my throat.

"You know me, Astrid. Always the overachiever."

We sit like that for a while, not anyone of us saying anything. Elsa's breathing becomes more controlled and stable over time.

"So…" She asks, writhing her way out of my embrace. "What's going on with you and Hiccup? He seemed pretty…tense all of a sudden, Monday afternoon." My eyes widen instantly at her description.

"Oh? How so, tense?"

"Well, I asked him if he wanted a ride home with me and Jack, and he said yes. Then I mentioned you coming along and he…"

"Came up with some lame excuse for not coming anyway?"

"It seemed like that. He pulled out his phone, stating that his father wanted him to go for a walk with Toothless. But… Aren't he and his father… very distant?" I nod, taking a deep breath.

_Liar. You do _not_ lie to my best friend like that. Straight in her face, using her disability against her._

"It was a trick. Stoick would never send him a message to walk Toothless. Heck, Stoick doesn't even like Toothless that much. I don't think he all of a sudden he changed his mind. Then he would've taken Toothless himself. No, Hiccup's a liar and a cheater."

"_Cheater_? What the frack has happened between you two?" And so I tell her of Monday lunch break, and how he very suddenly just got up and left. Only looking back once.

"And you haven't talked to him since?"

"Oh, I tried. I tried very hard the following day…"

* * *

**Tuesday: Astrid**

The school bell just rang on my vibrating cell phone. I run as fast as my legs can carry me to first period, finding the seat beside mine empty. Weird. Elsa's never not in school. Has something happened to her? I must check up on her in recess. The first couple of classes pass by in a blur. Either I'm thinking of Elsa, or trying not to think of… _him_. I hope what happened yesterday, was just a onetime order from Hans. I would still see him today, right? He had promised me the lunch breaks, no matter what. He even sealed the deal with his sincere, goofy, toothy smile he knows that I love.

Lunch break rolls in, and I've learned that Elsa's not feeling well, but would return within the week. Great. No girl time this week, but hey. What can you do?

I stroll out to the tree, waiting for Hiccup to show up. But as the minutes turn into the entire break, I can't help but wonder what's going on? Hiccup would never go back on a promise. He would never cancel without telling me. And without a good reason, at that. So what's going on? If it's hockey… then I guess it's okay. I just need to find him. We have to talk about this. He's not a deal breaker, and I don't want him to be. So if he really needs the lunch breaks, then let him have them. We still have secret glances and stolen kisses by the lockers, right?

On my way to the next class, one I share with Hiccup as luck would have it, I find him going in my opposite direction with Jack at his side.

"Oh, hey guys. Ready for class, Hiccup?" Jack gives me a weak smile before he leaves us, off to his own class. But Hiccup, he… Only just looks at me. Not any expression across his face. It's as if he didn't understand what I said to him.

"We need to talk after class." I continue, but still, he just stares at me, before going into the class room, not even acknowledging me. I shake my head as I go in after him, padding his shoulder. He doesn't turn so I have to force him to turn around. His eyes suddenly carry something dark. An emotion I've seen on him before.

Sorrow. Regret. Sadness.

_What's going on?!_

"Hiccup, we. Need. To. Talk. Come on." I drag on his upper arm, but he stands firm, avoiding eye contact.

"Come _on_, Hiccup!" Around us, people are staring and a couple of hockey guys starts talking, or whispering, or moving their lips close to each other's faces. Hiccup forces his arm from my grip, startling me a bit. I step back and stumble over the leg of a chair, falling on my behind.

Great. Humiliation is _just _what I need right now.

As I look up, Hiccup seems to have some sort of internal fight. Should he help his girlfriend, his _one true love¸_ as he'd put it himself? Or shouldn't he in front the rest the class, his team mates? Because what _would_ that do to his reputation? As he stands there frozen, I manage to get up myself, scoffing him off silently. I take a seat across the room from him, and I don't get a single glance the entire time.

* * *

"Hiccup! I said we needed to talk!" I follow him out of the class room, and hastily keep up with his legs, very much longer than mine, unfortunately.

"_Hiccup, listen!_" I hiss, actually using my voice on school grounds. His stubbornness makes me confused and uncomfortable, unluckily, a lot of people are around and a couple of cheerleader girls are looking straight at us. I shut my mouth, but I finally caught his attention.

"Why do follow me?" He asks, not signs, and my jaw drops.

"What do you mean, 'why am I following you'? I'm your girlfriend, and we really need to talk! You skipped on me today. Now I understand if you need time with the team, you should have just told me instead of pulling that _dick_ move of making me wait like a complete fool. If you just…"

"Could… you _please_ stop doing that with your hands? It's making me uncomfortable. I don't have a clue on what you're saying. So please. If you have anything to say then… then…" He paused, the dark emotion washing in over his features again.

"Then say it." He whispered. I fully understand what he said, but… but his request stuns me completely and I don't move.

"I guess you can't…" his lips moves faintly as he turns to leave, but I grab his arm, forcing him to look straight at me. I drag his hoodie down to my level, seeing him eye to eye.

"You listen, Haddock. _Why_ are you acting like this? _Why_ are you such a jerk?!" My voice rings out across the hall, bringing everyone's attention on us. On me. On my words. On my voice.

_Gods, what have I done?_

A storm of teenagers wash around me, forcing my grip from Hiccup, and he disappears between the many faces and moving bodies. I don't hear a thing that any one says, but they're wearing a mocking or laughing face. I try not to cry in panic, but they're everywhere. In the corner of my eye, I catch Hiccup looking at me. I reach out for him, but he doesn't react. The last thing I see of him, is the same dark emotion in his eyes. And then he's gone.

"_HICCUP!_"

* * *

**Present day: Elsa**

"No _way._ He just left you in that crowd? Forget about Jack, _Hiccup's_ the jerk!" Now it is my turn to wrap my arms around her more and more shivering shoulders, as she tries not to burst out crying. But I know she's too stubborn for that.

"_He_ doesn't deserve _you_, Astrid. You just need to forget him, that's all." She takes a deep sigh, before signing.

"But you see, I can't. I can't forget… what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?" I look at her carefully, slightly shifting in the bed.

"Yeah." She stares out into the nothingness in front of her, while continuing. "I saw him kiss with another girl." The words whisper their way from her lips, as my gasp rumbles the entire bed.

"_NO!_ Really? Where? _How_?!" I hug her again, an attempt to stop her from hyperventilating.

"I don't know.. he just… h-h-he ju-u-ust-st ki-ss-ssed her right then and there I… I-I-I… I can't believe he would do that! Let alone l-l-leave me like h-h-he did, but for another g-g-girl? Tell me why, Elsa! _Tell me why!_" I rock her slowly on the bed hiding her face away in the crook of my neck. That's what she meant by him being a cheater. My hands let go of each other, but my arms are still around her.

"I don't know why, Astrid. I really don't know why. But I swear to you, I'm going to find out. No best friend of mine will suffer like you. Trust me on that. I will seek out Hiccup when I know he's alone and talk some sense into him. This is so unlike him." She nods, her face expressionless as the tears fall from her face, down onto her pillows.

"And I sure will find Jack and kick him hard in the nuts for what he said about you." I smile faintly at her threat. She wriggles herself upright, taking a sharp, deep breath.

"Girls before jerks?" She asks, giving me a hopeful look. My smile only widens at that.

"Girls before jerks."

* * *

_**Maaaaaan **_**was I mad at myself for doing this to my ships.**

**But, it has to happen, for the story to go on. Sadly. I'd never really anticipated that much drama on the verge to being angsty in this story. But, plot ideas and revisions has taken me this far, and we're going further down the hill. We're soon at the bottom though. The game's in two days (Saturday), and who knows what will happen? Anything is possible, really.**

**Anywho, I really hope you enjoy this story, this chapter being one of my personal favorites for drama-reasons. Updates may come fast, some may come slow, but I **_**have**_** the ENTIRE thing planned out now, so I just need the time to do it right.**

**Please spill your heart and thoughts, thanks! :D**

**Cass (:**

**PS: FOR HTTYD-DIE HARDS**

**Anyone pumped for this Friday?! I can barely contain myself and all the clips and pictures makes me hyperventilating a bit xD But what can you do when the next season's gonna be more epic than the previous? I MEAN HICCSTRID YOU GUYS. HICC. STRID. IS. GONNA. HAPPEN. I CAN FEEL IT.**

**Ramble over, you may proceed with your life (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sooooo where did I leave you guys off? Oh yeah, Hiccstrid and Jelsa are dissolving! D: What will happen now? Can they overcome this? And will it be as if nothing ever happened?! Read to find out I guess…**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Elsa**

_**GET YOUR PROM TICKETS NOW!**_

_**EXPERIENCE A NIGHT LIKE NO OTHER, A TRUE FAIRYTALE FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**_

"_**ONCE UPON A PROM"**_

_**Saturday 23**__**rd**__** of April, 2016 8:00 P.M.**_

Prom… I used to despise the idea of Homecoming, once I transferred to a hearing school. I know no one from my own year, so I would have nobody to be with. I would pretty much just sulk the entire evening, and if I absolutely have to sulk, I would much rather do it to a tear jerker on Netflix.

But once I met Jack… Things seemed to change. I became more open to the idea of going to parties and socialize more, for I'd have him with me through the night. The addition of Astrid and Hiccup only made the idea better. But after very recent events… I'm definitely not going to Prom. Period.

Everything turned out be exactly as I thought them to be. Jocks. Are. Jerks. No exceptions, no nothing. However Jack proved me wrong for a short time… it all comes down to the stereotypical fact, one only sees on movies.

My hands are deeply shoved into my pockets as I manage to guide through the mass of people going the opposite direction: the cafeteria. I don't really feel like doing lunch today, so I'll just head to the library, catching up on some homework I missed when I… cried over… _him_.

_Stop, Elsa. Just stop. He's not worthy of your time, let alone your thoughts. Channel geometry….channel geometry…_

The library's quiet as always, no pun intended. But literary no one is in the library for lunch. I sigh in relief at my luck, as and I find a lone table towards the literary section of the library. I pull out my books, notepad and pencil, trying to remember the recent geometric formulas we've learned.

About ten minutes into my study session, a disturbance catches my periphery and my blood freezes over. Not just any disturbance. A gangly, tall, auburn-haired, emerald-eyed _douche_ passes the literary section, on the way to the computers. Huh, wouldn't a _rich kid_ like him have his own computer? I'm sure with his brain he could _build_ one. I growl lowly at him, tightening my hand into a fist.

_But I swear to you, I'm going to find out. No best friend of mine will suffer like you. Trust me on that. I will seek out Hiccup when I know he's alone and talk some sense into him._

My books forgotten on the table, I storm up after him, hoping to catch him in the corner where no one will see us from any angle.

He's sitting by the computer all the way in the corner where one can't see the screen. He seems to be anxious. As if someone will catch him doing something he's not supposed to do.

Well that first part couldn't be more real.

"What the _hell _have you done to deserve Astrid? _My_ Astrid?!" I slap him semi-hard on the shoulder, making him turn around with a shriek on his face. His green eyes are shaking slightly as he realizes who's in front of him.

"Elsa…? What are you doing he-here?" His hands barely signing his words as his heart rate slows down.

"Oh, so suddenly you can sign again? What a miracle!" I deadpan. "Sure would be nice if you could when Astrid practically _begged_ you to answer her! What the _hell_ happened?!" His eyes look down in apparent shame, but I know better. He's just like all the other jocks, pretending to care. _Fool_.

"I-I… I… I don…"

"_Look at me and use you god damn hands!_" I hiss, going against my every principle of not speaking on school grounds. But this is for Astrid. His eyes slowly creep their way into my icy ones as I've forcefully heaved him out of his desk chair by the collar.

"I just…" He looks around. If his glance tells me anything, he's making sure we're alone. Not that I care. I let go of his shirt, now crumbled against his coward torso, but my stern look still pins him down.

"Elsa, it's not like what you think it is…"

"Hell it's not! You _ridiculed_ my best friend, _your supposed girlfriend!_ You told Jack she's the one for you? Do you normally just abandon your _one and only_ in the grasps of hundreds of students bullying her? She tried _so hard_ to reach out to you, and what do you do? Just turn and leave, not bothering to help her. Some _boyfriend_. That is not how a relationship functions!"

"Look, I-I know that, alright? Just, give me a chance to explain, please...?" He looks around again. Wow, he must have a serious case of paranoia.

"Look, I was _forced_ to do this, okay? B-L-A-C-K-M-A-I-L-E-D is a bit of a strong word, and one I don't know how to sign properly. But just know that…"

"That what? That Hans made you dump her to preserve your image?"

"Yes! Or, not just my image I guess… You see a team is only as strong as its weakest link, and so if I continued I'd make the entire team look bad. And Hans doesn't tolerate weakness on his team."

"What, so loving Astrid made you weak?"

"In Hans' eyes, yes. But Astrid… she's made me feel the strongest I've ever felt. But in fear of what will become of me and – Thor _forbid it_ – Astrid, I've been playing his game this week. I thought I was gentle on her in the start. I politely rejected her idea on a date Saturday, and excused myself at lunch Monday. I'd never realize that Hans would force me to drop _everything_ at once. But he did, and made sure I'd know the consequences of defying him."

My head spins slightly at all of the information pouring out of him, some by sign, some by mouth. It is confusing to both have to focus on hand and lips at the same time for longer periods of time. I run a hand along my scalp, praying to not get a head ache anytime soon.

"So you mean to tell me that Hans _blackmailed_ you to leave Astrid? To just… stop to think of her existence?" How unfathomable.

"Yeah, pretty much. 'Disposable garbage' was the exact words he used about her. I swear on my mother's grave that I was seething in rage as much as you are right now." I step back, taking a deep breath, unclenching fists I didn't know I had.

"Elsa, you have to believe me. I'm not only doing this for myself. I'm so scared for what they'll do to her, if I disobey. Please, just listen…" His glance gets more and more pleading the more he signs, and sincerity bleeds through the slight tears in his tear ducts.

"You have to believe that I love her with all of my heart." I still look skeptically at him. He always has been good at showing emotions… but are they genuine?

"There's a 'lie' in believe…"

"I-I know that you won't believe me at this rate. Not after what horrible things I've done towards Astrid. I guess you just have to take my word for it…" His focus disappears for a second. I take that second to take in everything he's told me in the last five minutes. He's kept on blabbering about his undying love and devotion towards Astrid, but action speaks…

"…louder than words…" I whisper, and his eyes focus on me again.

"Yes… Yes! That's exactly what I was thinking! I'll _prove_ to her that I love her! Elsa, just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out that'll show her my love for her. Please, make sure she'll come to the game. And find seats as close to the rink as possible. I want to be able to sign with her." My eyebrows knit tightly, my face scrunching together.

"I don't really know…"

"Come on… please? I know Astrid loves me deep inside. She needs to know the feelings really are mutual. Don't you want to give her, her best chance?"

I pout in disbelief, squinting my ice blue gaze at him.

"Who says _you_ are her best chance?" He fumbles a bit with his hands, as per usual when he is genuinely nervous.

"Well… I do. I really believe… Thor it sounds _so sappy_ even for me, but… I believe we are meant to be." And with that he falls heavily back into the desk chair he originally sat in. He looks exhausted. Like all air was just punched out of him, while taking a frying pan to the head. Where did this come from all of a sudden?

"Man… you look awful… you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just need a minute."

"How come? You seemed fine just a second ago."

"Well… sure, it's no big deal to realize the one you'd practically die for hates your guts and wants nothing to do with you. Of course that is understandable under such circumstances as these, but what really knocked me out was the fact I truly believe her to be mine, and I to be hers. And the fact that now, she'll probably never want me to be hers or her to be mine… I _have _to talk to her tomorrow. Please, Elsa." He clasps his hands together in pray his eyes expressing everything he's ever felt towards Astrid. And there I see something… something dark.

Sorrow. Regret. Sadness.

He… really regrets doing this… serves him god damn right after treating my Astrid like he did. I sigh heavily once, contemplating my options. Take Astrid to the games, letting Hiccup make amends out in the open. It would be public humiliation for him and him alone, if he did this. Maybe... Oh to heck with this.

"Fine!" I sigh once more, and he jumps out of the chair, eyes big and shoulders tense.

"Really? You'll come tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Oh _gods, thank you, _Elsa! You don't have the slightest idea of how happy this makes me!" He hugs me tight, but I don't reciprocate right away.

"Just so we're clear. I bring Astrid, and you publically humiliate yourself. If Astrid doesn't respond like you hope she does, you'll stop trying? 'Cause she's _insanely_ mad at you."

"Can't say I blame her. But… yes. No matter how much I love her, if she really don't want me, even after tomorrow, I'll leave her be."

"Good. Then I'm sure that Chick from a few days ago would swoon all over you again."

"Chick… what are you… Oh. H-E-A-T-H-E-R? She… wait… Astrid _saw_ that? Oh gods… it's-It's nothing I swear! She attacked me! _She_ came onto me. I wanted nothing to do with her, I swear."

The same sincerity from before is once again present on his features, after seeing it once, it is hard to resist a second time.

"Fine, I guess… If you say it's nothing… then it was nothing, to me at least. But you have to explain yourself real good to Astrid tomorrow. It's gonna be hard winning her back."

"Oh, believe me I know. But I have to try." A sudden determination washes over his eyes and brows, and I find myself believing him.

"Good. I'll make sure she's there, close enough for you to communicate with her." And with that, I salute him, and walk away from him, leaving him to his business. My wrist buzzes, telling me to get to class. So much for catching up on geometry…

* * *

**Astrid**

The school's parking lot is practically empty this Friday afternoon. Everyone has gone home for the weekend, probably gearing up for a party at some stuck up cheerleader's place before the big game tomorrow.

All but one car is gone, and said car belongs to a certain white-haired boy, whom I'm going to give a piece of my mind. I can see him sitting in the car on his cellphone, most likely texting Hiccup that he's on his way. But he wouldn't be. Heck, he wouldn't, _shouldn't_, even be able to move his arms once I'm done with him.

A few long strides across the lot, and I'm swiftly seated in Jack's passenger seat. I grab his cellphone before he has a chance to hit send, and I read the message.

_Hiccs, I've got to do something. She's miserable, and I don't know why. What have I done wrong? Has Astrid told you anything?_

"A-Astrid…! What are you doing in my car?" Jack's eyes emit a wave of emotions all at once. Shock at my sudden appearance, relief at it was me, even more shock at it being me, and a little bit of horror. Probably by seeing my face.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Elsa? To even _deserve_ her in the first place?" My vocal cords vibrate along with my moving digits, making my voice heard in the car. Luckily it's soundproof enough to hide away this conversation. Jack takes a second to response, only making me more furious. If he's spinning some sort of lie I will personally disable him.

"I-I have done nothing, I swear! Please, I don't know what I've done!"

"Oh, I'll tell you what you've done. You've talked bad about Elsa, _your girlfriend mind you_, behind her back. Real bad things from what Elsa told me. And then you go on as if what you said never happened? Like you just cover up what you really feel about her, just for the fun of it? She is _not a plaything_ for jerks like you to use at your disposal! She has feelings, even more than you could ever hope to imagine, and you've hurt every single one of them! You know why? Because you _lied_ to her. You've lied about every single thing you've said to her!" My face is slowly turning red, and Jack squirms uncomfortable in his seat. Serves him damn right. He takes a few deep breaths before his hands are steady enough to answer.

"Look, Astrid, I've done nothing wrong! I _defended_ her when Hans was talking shit about her. Okay? _He_ was ridiculing her. Calling her terrible stuff, and putting her next to nothing! And I got so sick of hearing it. I got so sick of hearing it, I just blurted out and confronted him."

"Yes, I've heard that part…"

"You have? Then why are you mad?"

"Why am I… why am I _mad_?" I deadpan. How can he even...? I don't even have the words right now.

"Well let's freshen it up, shall we? You_ hate_ her? She's _the worst_ that could ever happen to you because she's deaf and practically _nobody_? That you think _lowly _of her? That you're _secretly relieved _that you can't take her to any of the _popular_ parties, afraid of_ embarrassing_ yourself and your reputation? You know what? You're a downright moron!"

"But I don't! And I'm not! That is the exact thing I… wait…" Jack's entire being freezes in his seat, suddenly realizing something. Probably his own stupid mistake by calling Elsa such things.

"It was… it's all big misunderstanding! I was _furious_ with Hans. And he wanted me to sign everything that I said, so I complied. But as I got angrier, my hands started to blur together and I…"

"Let me guess. You forgot the 'not'-sign, didn't you?" I interrupt sarcastically, clearly not believing his little tale.

"_Exactly_! That is exactly what happened. Elsa must have seen our conversation, and could only read the signs, not my lips. She thinks I… She thinks all the things I said are… Man, I messed up."

"You messed up real bad, pretty boy. And now she's as good as gone. Don't even start to think she'll want you back after that." Jack snaps his entire front torso towards me, holding his hands slightly in front of me

"Please, Astrid. Let me have one chance to make it up to her. Give me one chance to explain myself to her. I don't wanna… and _can't_ live with myself knowing that she thinks I was a dick to her, when really I wasn't. Can't you see how it's unfair to the both of us? I love her, Astrid."

His eyes are watery, bottom lip trembling slightly. Seeing him this vulnerable, this almost_ broken _is rather unsettling. Can he really be speaking the truth though? What if this is all just a big setup? Hans can be such a deceiving… no negative words can cover my thoughts on him right now.

"Please, Astrid, one chance is all I ask for. Make her come to the game tomorrow. There I'll talk to her. Prove to her that whatever she saw back then wasn't true. She deserves the truth. She deserves to know what really happened, so she might become truly happy once again."

"And you really believe that you'll make her truly happy? You say you were defending her back then. You 'forgot' the sign for 'not'. One of the simplest signs, one of the first ones we taught you, slipped your fingers in such a critical time? What if it ever happens again, hmm? What will you do, if you make another slip up like that?" His shoulders fall down heavily, his head slightly tilted, gaze down.

"I… I haven't really thought about that… I guess… I guess I'll try whatever I can not to make it happen again. I'll get more used to ASL, I'll do everything I can to become as close to perfectly fluent as I can to make sure that something like what happened never happens again. I don't ever want to see her as broken as she's been this week. It hurts me way down deep, and I can't imagine the pain that she's been going through. Please Astrid, you must believe me when I tell you that I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy again, and do everything in my power to prevent this from ever happening again." A single, lone tear runs down his cheek, falling off of his sharp jaw, hitting his left palm as he signs the last word. I sigh deeply, taking my time to reflect on what he just said.

If he really means it…

"Okay. Then what do we do?" A slow, relieved smile paints his lips, his tears disappearing rapidly.

"Just make Elsa come to the game tomorrow. I'll have everything sorted out by then. Make sure you're getting seats on the half away from the spectators' entrance. That's our half of the rink. Oh, and close to the ice as well. Would like to be able to sign with her properly." His smile broadens as he continues, and it turns more and more determined. Surely a plan is forming inside his head.

"Fine. Tomorrow it is then." I reciprocate his smile vaguely as I exit the car, heading home.

"No, no wait!" I turn around in the open car door as Jack taps my hip. "Can't I give you a lift home? Or where ever you need to be? Save you some time." I roll my eyes slightly, looking at my phone.

"I guess… sure. Drop me off a few blocks from Elsa's."

* * *

**Elsa**

A blink over my door, indicating someone being at the front door, interrupts my study session. What is it with geometry and incoming interruptions? I leave my pencil behind at my mess of a desk, and head downstairs before anyone from the living room can take the door. As I open, I see a flash of blonde hair, before I feel two strong arms wrapped around me. I stumble back slightly, adjusting to the added weight. Once released, I see her face, and a look I quite can't decipher painted in her eyes.

"Hi, Astrid. What's up? Any reason for you stumbling in like that?"

"Nah, just thought you might like something sweet, for once this week." Her smile broadens, and we venture up to my room. Once upon our usual spots on my bed, Astrid seems somehow nervous.

"Do you have anything to say? Spill your heart, please." I lay gentle hands on her thighs opposite mine, before she takes a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you about… _him_." I retreat my hands in shock, leaning slightly back. A certain event from today's lunch pops up in my head.

"I also have to talk to you about… _the other him_." A long silence blossoms between us, both trying to find the words, each of us with a different story.

"Jack…"

"Hiccup…"

"_wants you to come to the game tomorrow…_"

"_He asked you that?_"

"Wait, wait, wait… the back half of the stadium…"

"Closest to the rink…?"

A new silence roars in my room, both of us speechless of the other's tale. Cerulean meets sapphire in a confusing blur of blue hues as we both try to figure out what this means.

"Wait so, you talked to Hiccup today, and he wants me to come to the game? _Why?_" I lean back against my dozen of pillows, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Well, he told me, on the verge of tears, that he wanted to prove his love to you. He told me that he was blackmailed by Hans to forget you and everything you've been through, or else… I never really caught the consequence, don't think he gave me one, but he was afraid of what would become of him and… and you."

"_Me? _Why all of a sudden would he care about me?" She huffs, crossing her arms in pure defiance and disbelief.

"That's what I told him myself. It was only a long explanation later that I agreed to take you. I thought he would publically humiliate himself, and only himself, if you either didn't reciprocate the feelings, or didn't respond all together." She smirks at me at that, loosening her grip on her arms.

"Hmm. Pretty smart of you. I'll definitely consider that."

"Now, a real question is… why would _he_ want me to be at the game?" The topic now flipped to the other boy, Astrid leans in closer to me, never breaking eye contact.

"Well, he told me that it was all just a big misunderstanding. Believe me, I was hard to convince, but he was actually shedding tears in the end. He was actually trembling in his signing, and sincere in his facial expressions." I pout, looking away for a few seconds.

"Hmm. Don't let that fool you."

"Oh, believe you me, I didn't by the start of it. He claimed that in his rage, he stumbled in signing and '_forgot_' the sign for 'not'." My focus snaps back at her blue eyes, skepticism seething out of my own.

"HA! He would never forget such a basic sign! It's too easy to skip, even when in rage."

"That's what I said to him, but he whole heartedly told me that it was a mistake and he would do what he could to make you see that." I scoff loudly, for a hearing person anyway, hunching over my shoulders.

"Oh, I've seen plenty already. Don't think I need him to sign much more in front of me. What if he 'missed out' on more signs?"

"That's exactly what I told him!"

Once again a silence comes over my bed, but a well-placed one. My right wrist is starting to hurt a tiny bit after so much frantic signing for a longer period of time.

"So…" Astrid starts up again. "You're coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah… Wanna be my date?" Astrid's head snaps back over in a laugh, her hands placed lightly on her stomach.

"Heck yeah. Me and my girl to the last game of the year? What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**What could go wrong indeed? *MWUAAHAHAHA* *fades into evil giggles in the dark of the night…***

**Anywho, I really hope you like this chapie as a prelude to the big game coming up! I'm really sorry you guys have almost waited an entire month for this update, but I've been so caught up in vacay with my old folks and reading other fanfictions. I've had an entire week where I didn't even open my laptop! But I'm trying hard to come out with chapters as often as possible. I have two weeks left before I return to my senior year of High School, where I hope to have a more regular week, where I can schedule updates better.**

**If you liked it, please let me know in the reviews!**

'**Till next time!**


End file.
